


Sin Azúcar

by mercyluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, IwaOi Day, Long, M/M, Slow Burn, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Oikawa conocía su perfil. Iba todos los miércoles sin falta y pedía exactamente lo mismo. Era guapo, fuerte y tenía un gusto peculiar para el café. Extrañamente y aunque Oikawa quisiera explicarlo, no sabía porqué le había puesto los ojos a un hombre como ese que, sin dudas, era heterosexual.[Haikyuu! / Iwaoi / CoffeeshopAU / R18 / LongFic]





	1. Again

Limpió la mesa número tres con un desánimo evidente para esas horas de la tarde. Su trapo amarillo se entrelazaba con perfección entre los dedos. Se había acostumbrado a él, siempre lo usaba cuando quería limpiar halos de agua que dejaban los vasos llenos de hielo sobre la superficie y, considerando lo sensible que era el material, tenía que actuar rápido. Faltaban unas horas para el cierre todavía, así que no tenía tiempo para sentarse atrás de la barra y descansar. Sin registrar la hora, ni el día en que estaba existiendo, Oikawa se distrajo de la angustia existencialista que causaba la consciencia de uno mismo.

Llevó trapos a la cocina, platos sucios y registró su última cuenta en el sistema. Bostezó, rogándole al cielo que Suga no lo hubiera visto o no lo dejaría en paz por días sin fin. Menos mal que le habían dejado una buena propina. Al menos, era de las cosas que más le gustaba de su trabajo. Buen lugar, excelentes compañeros y comensales sedientos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir de algo temporal?   
Sus compañeros de la escuela siempre alegaban que se la pasaba cansado. No era mentira, estudiar desde la mañana y de ratos en su trabajo, eran los únicos espacios que hallaba para poderse memorizar las lecciones de días siguientes. ¿De qué otra forma iba a aprender los delicados mecanismos de la secuencia de ADN? Aún estaba en la etapa previa de la carrera de medicina. Aprender cuando pudiera iba a ser necesario si es que deseaba mantener el promedio que liberaba el cuello de sus padres. Además, buenas calificaciones equivaldría a una buena mesada y, por lo tanto, sus ahorros continuarían creciendo. Poco le importaba que lo llamaran avaro. En esa ciudad tan grande como Tokio, para vivir bien siendo estudiante de medicina, era necesario hacer un poco más de lo esperado.

A pesar de que la universidad le consumiera todo el tiempo que tenía (las energías, las ganas, el buen humor, etc) siempre tenía una buena cara que mostrarle a sus clientes. Los sentaba con el cuidado característico que le mostraron en el entrenamiento, les llevaba sus bebidas rápidamente y, también, tomaba su orden sin apuntes. Memorizado todo en la punta de su lengua, repetía sin errores en la cocina y entregaba los pedidos sin tardarse demasiado.

Si en algún momento lo hacía, su rostro era más que suficiente como para perdonarlo. Le gustaba fingir. La atención del grupo de jóvenes o jovencitas lo llenaba de un gusto extraño pero adictivo. Oikawa era un foco turístico, un modelo, una lámpara de aceite que atraía a las polillas... en resumen, era bueno para el negocio y al revisar la selección de meseros que estaban a su disposición, esto no era sorprendente.

-¡Tooru!-

Le hablaron desde la barra que estaba cercana a él. La piel del cuello se le erizó. Uno de sus compañeros más cercanos, nativo de la ciudad, estaba llamando su atención. Tenía un gusto pésimo en muchachos, pero al menos también se llevaba buenas propinas. Tenía que ser su maldita sonrisa ladina. Menos mal que no era tan popular con las chicas, le quitaría la clientela.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Volvió a ocurrir algo con la máquina de café?- Supuso, hablando en una voz relativamente alta para que lo escucharan. El otro joven de cabello negro lo tomó del brazo, como si estuviera por compartir información altamente confidencial. Los demás comensales no hicieron caso, por suerte, el gerente no estaba cerca de su área para que los regañara así que Kuroo aprovechó para preguntarle.

-¿Crees que venga otra vez?-

-¿Hah...?-

Alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Conocía lo suficiente a Oikawa como para saber que tenía la costumbre de parecer descontectado de la realidad para evitarse problemas y malos tragos. Sin embargo, esta no era una respuesta apropiada. No. Kuroo quería saber más, especialmente por la cantidad de veces que se había repetido el incidente.

-¿En serio? ¿Convenientemente te olvidaste de él?-

-Uh...-

-Oikawa, _el_ chico.-

Con el énfasis en el artículo, Tooru de pronto sintió su rostro caer en la más redonda de las conclusiones. Abrió la boca pero contuvo el aliento. Después de haberse cruzado los brazos, Kuroo sonrió al ver la reacción que causaba el recuerdo aparente del jovencito.

Claro que lo recordaba. Él. El muchacho que iba cada semana sin falta, que pedía exactamente lo mismo y se sentaba en el mismo lugar. Parecía sentirse extrañamente atraído a los sillones de la mesa que elegía. Aunque hubieran más de un par a su alrededor que podrían ser competencia digna en comodidad, no era suficiente. Parecía ser un genuino animal de la costumbre, como si ese hastío de la repetición no lo hartara.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Hajime.-

-¿En serio se presentó contigo?-

Oikawa se cruzó de brazos, pero abandonó rápidamente su pose a causa de la vergüenza. La sonrisa de su compañero lo dijo todo, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Claro...claro que no. Lo escuché de uno de sus amigos. Fue todo.-

-Bueno, va siendo hora que él conozca el tuyo.-

-Testurou... tu sabes que--

-Es miércoles.- Kuroo dejó caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Oikawa, haciendo caso omiso al pequeño quejido que abandonó sus labios. -Da lo mejor de ti, Tooru. Merece saberlo después de todo.- Habiendo externado ya sus preocupaciones sobre la presencia o no del joven que tenía a todos los meseros al pendiente de Oikawa, se apresuró a atender el resto de sus mesas.

-Ah, y ¡dime cómo te fue!-

El grupo de chicas estaba insistente en tener su presencia en la mesa. Tooru se enderezó para observarlo. El cabello castaño que actuaba de su fleco le acarició la piel y sintió un fugaz golpe eléctrico de nervios en la espalda. Las pláticas casuales lo ponían de nervios, era evidente. Se llevaba las manos al frente, jugaba con los dedos, reía, doblaba el cuerpo para verlas de cerca... la coquetería brotaba del cuerpo de Kuroo.

Era gracioso verlo tan suelto con extraños, era como si no tuviese miedo alguno en ser analizado con la peculiaridad que él lo hacía, a veces, cuando estaban solos. Se llevaban bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes y, si buscaba un amigo, sabía perfectamente que podía hallarlo en las palabras de Tetsurou y la forma tan inusual en la que le ofrecía su apoyo. Extendió una de los secadores que estaban disponibles y Tooru se enfocó, de nuevo, en mantener las mesas limpias. Salió del pequeño espacio que tenían para hacer sus bebidas y, aunque ahora con la angustia nueva de la próxima visita del joven, dio lo mejor de sí. No iba a poder estar distraído de todas formas. Menos con la idea de que estaría ahí en cualquier instante.

_"Esto no ayuda nada."_ Oikawa pensó, mientras sus ojos se hacían a un lado sin su consentimiento. Había ansiedad en la manera en que se paraba, en cómo soltaba los suspiros para quitarse el aire de nervios de encima. Se acercaba el momento y estaba cada vez más en contacto con su piel. Como si el alma quisiera salir de su boca, y la emoción fuera solo un augurio de su corazón acelerado. Juntó aire otra vez para reaccionar y usó el delantal verde para limpiarse las manos y colgó el trapo en uno de los bolsillos que estaban frente a él, ya después se encargaría de llenarlo de mentas.

Se sintió extraño. Los ojos de Kuroo no estaban cerca de él, tampoco los de su gerente. Quizás eso lo hizo abandonarse en el nerviosismo y tirar el salero que estaba en medio de la mesa, justo después de haberla limpiado. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, producto de su frustración acumulada, pero la torpeza no había sido lo suficientemente alarmante, menos cuando en el rabillo de su ojos vio una sombra entrar al recinto. Conocía ese perfil. No había punto de comparación con ninguna otra persona que los visitaba. Llegó con su equipo de fotografía colgando de la espalda como un guerrero regresaría de la guerra y, cansado, se sentó en la mesa que casualmente, Oikawa estaba limpiando.

-Buenas tardes.-

Su voz, ronca, azotó el cuerpo de Oikawa como hielos correr por su espalda y aunque usualmente fuera muy hábil para terminar de limpiar, esta vez, no pareció haber encontrado la coordinación exacta para siquiera comenzar. Qué horrible posición, saberse extraño, pequeño e indefenso. Le sonrió como lo haría con el resto de sus clientes y en un movimiento bruto, sacudió la sal de la mesa.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido.- Había olvidado el nombre del café, cómo estaba peinado, las condiciones de su delantal. Todo. Estaba cara a cara con él, como cada miércoles, con los dedos temblando de emoción. Se quedó sonriendo, parado en el borde de la mesa hasta que se dio cuenta que, quizás (y a juzgar por la mirada extrañada del joven que se había sentado) lo mejor era ir por la jarra de agua fresca complementaria que le servían a todos los clientes. Se deslizó del espacio y fue hacia la barra en donde la prepararía.

Nervios. Nervios innecesarios llegaron a la punta de sus dedos cuando empezaba a servir los hielos. No debería estarle azotando así los movimientos, tampoco debió de haberlo hecho voltear cuando la mirada del joven estaba puesta en el menú. Hacía como si leyera, a pesar de saber poco de él, había logrado identificar la manera en que sus ojos se movían. Sabía que era alguien dedicado a la fotografía y el arte, a juzgar por las cámaras que siempre llevaba.

Llevó la jarra de agua a la mesa y le sirvió un vaso lleno el cual Hajime tomó casi inmediatamente. ¿Hacía mucho calor afuera? Quizás eso explicaría el impulso. Fue entonces cuando el chico puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa para ver a Oikawa a los ojos. Por suerte, el mesero lo había comprendido casi con inmediatez.

-¿Lo de siempre?-

-Sí.- No hubo que decir otra cosa para que entendiera lo que tenía que hacer, sin saberlo, Oikawa había anotado su orden desde que supo que era miércoles. Para servir a su honestidad, pensaba que para que Hajime fuera alguien que, suponía, contaba con un ojo dedicado a la estética, su paladar lo sorprendía. Había tenido la idea que las personas con el tipo de carreras que él debería de tener, podrían tener un paladar más exquisito, más dulce y sensible a los juegos que hace la crema con la amargura de una bebida como lo era el café. Sin embargo, su pedido había sido muy claro, como siempre.

Oikawa se resguardó detrás de la barra y de espaldas, preparó el café de su comensal. En una taza blanca que acomodó a un lado de la máquina, esperó paciente a que saliera el café que hervía y brotaba como fuente de las boquillas calientes. Oikawa observó el líquido chorrear hacia la taza. Evitó voltear hacia la mesa en donde estaba su cliente. Quería imaginarse (No. Debía imaginarse.) que estaba muy distraído usando su celular o revisando la cámara como para estarlo observando. Aunque quiso también pensar que iba a pasarle los ojos por la espalda. El hecho de que la ventana de posibilidad estuviera disponible fue suficiente como para emocionar de nuevo la punta de sus dedos, aunque se mantuvieron tiesos, al girarse para caminar hacia donde estaba.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y antes de retirarse, le sonrió. Eran pocas veces que podía tener esa interacción con él y a pesar de aparentar ser muy simplona, para él era siempre diferente. Aunque usualmente llegaba solo, su humor estaba en la superficie de sus pupilas. A veces venía molesto y era cuando no ordenaba absolutamente nada. Otros días, estaba de mejor humor y Oikawa podía jurar haberle visto alguna sonrisa desde la profundidad de sus ojos. Otras tantas veces, como esa, estaba solo ahi en un humor estable pero misterioso. Se bebía su café con cuidado, lentamente. Lo había observado antes. Hasta podría delinear en su imaginación cómo era que sostenía la taza.

Dejó que se entretuviera con el café y que disfrutara de su estancia. Observarlo de lejos no le hacía ningún bien a ninguno de los dos, considerando el nudo que se le había hecho en el estómago cada que lo veía. Se quedó limpiando la barra de las bebidas, inconscientemente se había quedado en un plano abierto, disponible. Esto era lo que Oikawa quería después de todo.

**x.x.x.x**

Cuando Hajime empujó la taza a la derecha, cerca de la orilla de la mesa, Oikawa caminó hacia donde estaba para recogerla.

-¿Va a querer algo más?- A pesar de que no tenía que decirlo, era necesario preguntar. Como se lo imaginó, su interpretación fue correcta.

-La cuenta.-

Iba a terminar el día para ellos dos. Sin embargo con esto empezaba una nueva oportunidad. Ir por la cuenta podía ser una acción inmediata, en el caso de un café, pero esta no era la primera vez que visitaba el establecimiento y tampoco sería la primera vez en que Oikawa se encontraba en la misma situación. Era un asunto de vida o muerte, tomar acción ahora significaba de todo, hasta el abandono de su dignidad. ¿Qué más podía perder? Tomó una pluma con la cual, en un acto puramente impulsivo, escribió su número telefónico junto con su nombre. Sin doblarlo, se acercó a la mesa en donde se lo ofreció. No hizo contacto visual, no podía imaginarse lo que podía suceder si lo hacía.

-Gracias.-

Hajime dejó el dinero exacto sobre la mesa y se llevó la cuenta con él, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Sin despedirse, Oikawa soltó los hombros adoptando una pose de relajamiento. Ya no estaba en él. Lo que no sabría y que, eventualmente su mente empezaría a fabricar es que ya habiéndose levantado y marchado del lugar, su cliente caminó hacia el otro lado de la calle en donde tomaría el metro para volver a casa. Dejaría la chamarra tirada sobre un sillón y eventualmente, después de un par de lavadas, se volvería basura.

Del ticket, Hajime no volvería a saber.


	2. Lucky Ones

—¡NO FUNCIONÓ!—

El restaurante ya estaba solitario y Oikawa estaba dejando salir todo lo que había amontonado en su pecho durante esas horas. La frustración de ser ignorado le había generado más dolor del que se imaginaba. Sólo quería soltarlo.

—¿Se lo escribiste al frente o atrás? Quién sabe, quizás se le ha pa...—

—¿QUÉ IMPORTA ESO? Ya nada sirve... —

La voz de Oikawa chillaba, era parecida a una olla hirviendo de agua. Tenía tanta emoción en la garganta que contenerla podría llegar a dolerle. Kuroo entendía los motivos de su desencanto, pero al mismo tiempo, su misión era tranquilizarlo. No quería que el resto de la rutina para cerrar se convirtiera en terapia.

—No digas eso...—

—¿Porqué demonios no lo ha hecho? ¿Está ciego?—

—...No... lo creo...—

—Osea...¿está ignorándome a propósito? ¿Qué espera que haga?—

—Tooru, es jueves. Si le das un momento para respirar quizás eso te ayudaría a ti también.—

Se cruzó de brazos inmediatamente. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún tipo de recomendaciones justo ahora. Era una de sus peores características y lo sabía, esa necesidad constante de que le dieran la razón a mitad de un capricho.

—Ha tenido suficiente tiempo. Más del que yo tomaría para marcar.—

—Tooru, sabías que esta era una posibilidad.—

Oikawa continuó dando vueltas sobre el mismo lugar, con la angustia colgada de su garganta. Era verdad, sabía que esto era un resultado que había antes pronosticado, pero que no deseaba que fuera verdad. Claramente afectado por lo que esto causaba dentro de su mente, guardó silencio para esperar las palabras de su amigo que estaba siendo muy modesto. Sin embargo, pareció haberse tomado su silencio como el cierre de sus quejas, por lo cual estaba demasiado distraído en el celular. Oikawa tomó el trapo que colgaba de su delantal para lanzárselo en la cara con toda la rapidez que podía.

—NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO.—

—Pfft, claro...claro que lo estoy haciendo.— Destapó su rostro inmediatamente y apartó el celular de la conversación, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Lo observó de reojo antes de acomodarse en la silla y colgar los brazos en el respaldo. —¿Decías?—

Tooru ya había adoptado una postura muy hostil, pero continuó. —No sé qué hacer.—

Dejó las manos sobre su rostro para ocultar la decepción, Kuroo de todas formas pudo verlo. Le causaba una frustración inmensa tener que sentir este tipo de inconveniencias cuando se trataba de otro muchacho. Principalmente cuando se trataba de un chico heterosexual. Había pasado por eso muchas veces antes ¿porqué esto le estaba costando tanto? ¿había sido muy tranquilo? ¿acaso dejarle su número detrás de su recibo cinco veces distintas no era suficiente?

—... Ugh.— Reaccionó a las preguntas que había formulado en la mente. Conocía la respuesta pero iba a ignorarla. Azotó las manos en su regazo y tomó la toalla que usó como arma para ponerse a limpiar la mesa que sostenía el celular de Kuroo. Era como si en la repetición pudiera encontrar el acomodo de sus pensamientos.

—Le dejaré mi teléfono UNA vez más.— Habló, entre dientes.

—Mhm...—

—Y... si no me habla en dos días, ¡le pondré salsa caliente a su café!—

Kuroo aguantó una risa con la mano sobre los labios. —En verdad eres un niño, Oikawa.—

Por suerte, Tooru había recobrado las energías para responderle. Una sonrisa ladina ensombreció su perfil en cuanto lo enfrentó. "Dice el que tiene que estarle hablando a su novio cada media hora para decirle lo mucho que lo quiere."

—OYE...— Kuroo levantó la voz, no había tomado ofensa pero lo había avergonzado. —Es completamente mutuo...—

—Apuesto a que te acaba de decir "deja de molestar"—

—PFFT... CLARO...CLARO QUE NO. Ni siquiera... ni siquiera estoy hablando con él.—

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién es el susodicho?—

El castaño se enderezó y puso ambas manos en su cintura, esperando. El novio de Kuroo en realidad era muy gentil (cuando quería), casi no se asomaba al trabajo a menos que necesitara algo de urgencia. Más de una vez recurrió a Oikawa para dejar el almuerzo de Kuroo. Decía, con una voz baja para que no lo escuchara "no le digas que vine." ante la petición, como era esperado, Oikawa siempre desobedecía. Le daba cierto placer ver a Kuroo retorcerse de dolor porque su querido "Tsukki" no quería saludarlo. Aunque su pareja tenía un punto. Cada que se acercaba, Kuroo dejaba toda su atención sobre él y eso, no le ayudaba con las propinas.Por supuesto, de esto Kuroo jamás se jactaría, no en presencia de Oikawa.

—Vi un meme, eso fue todo.—

Era una explicación estúpida, pero la sonrisa de Kuroo casi lo había convencido y conociendo sus hábitos en el internet esta era una realidad muy cierta.

—Uh...claro que no.— Un chico asomó la cabeza desde la cocina, sus ojos amarillos observaron el rostro de Kuroo que se había enrojecido severamente de pronto. Aunque los otros dos chicos sabían porqué.

—Bokuto...no...— Kuroo interrumpió su oración para darle cabida a un silencio que su hermano de otra madre podía leer como amenaza si no estuviera tan convencido de darle la contra.

—Kuroo, es obvio.— Habló como todo un experto. Se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos después de haber agitado el delantal de la cocina. —Cuando sonríes por Tsukki es diferente a cuando sonríes por un meme ¿sabes? Puedo verlo.—

—Psh... es uno que me acaban de mandar así que...—

Bokuto se llevó la mano al corazón y, con cierto dramatismo, dio dos pasos atrás. A Oikawa le quedó observar la escena. Deseó que Akaashi estuviera aquí para tranquilizarlo, pero esto era mucho mejor. —...Viste uno nuevo...¿y no me lo enseñaste?—

Kuroo se mordió los labios con angustia.—Bokuto, puedo explicarlo.— Se levantó con cuidado de la silla y Oikawa aprovechando, fue a sentarse para ver la escena mucho más relajado.

—¡No hay NADA que explicar!—

—¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Está bien! ... Era Tsukki, lo acepto.— Relajó los hombros y guardó su celular en lo que confesaba, pero ya se le habían adelantado. Bokuto sonreía de oreja a oreja. No tuvo que decir nada para hacerle saber a Kuroo que lo había engañado. —¡BOKUTO!—

No tardaron para perseguirse hasta la cocina en donde el sonido de los sartenes golpeando el suelo retumbó en los tímpanos de Oikawa. Eran niños. Pero al menos, lo ayudaban a distraerse de las penurias que brotarían de su mente cuando tocara la almohada fría de su cama.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Era miércoles, pero el negocio iba muy lento. 

—¡Tooru!—

Suga habló desde la entrada del restaurante, levantó su mano para que caminara hasta donde estaba. Oikawa obedeció casi inmediatamente, solo después de haber dejado unos vasos en la cocina. Luego de haberse acercado, el gerente habló.

—Hoy puedes salir más temprano.—

Tooru parpadeó, incrédulo de que esta fuera la pregunta que le hacía a mitad del servicio. Pero Suga insistió.

—Casi no hay nadie, digo a veces pasan estas cosas. Si tienes que irte a casa aprovecha para estudiar. ¿No tienes exámenes pronto?—

—Ah...s-sí, pero...— Giró su cabeza hacia donde usualmente, tomaba asiento el extraño comensal. Suga tardó en comprender, pero pareció que se le iluminaron los ojos. —¡Wow! Oikawa Tooru rechazando dos horas de salida solo para ver a un muchacho... ¿vale tanto la pena?—

—No es lo que estás pensando.—

—Pues sea lo que sea es muy sospechoso. ¿Estás saliendo con él?—

—Todavía no.—

El tono de sus palabras marcaron una sonrisa en el gerente. Acomodó su delantal negro y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Estaba de humor. —Al menos eres positivo.— Esas palabras salieron en un aire penetrantemente frío, pero no lograron hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Es todo lo que me queda, Suga.—

Levantó los hombros y caminó hacia el otro lado del restaurante, en donde lo esperaría. Kuroo observaba, lo sentía en la espalda. Quizás había tenido la gentileza de advertirle que posiblemente no iba a funcionar, pero no había razón para avalar sus comentarios si no tenían el fundamento de la esperanza. Oikawa se distrajo limpiando mesas y en lo que consideró un instante, Hajime llegó de nuevo al restaurante.

—Buenas tardes.—

Como siempre, su sonrisa, su mirada analítica que parecía estarlo deshaciendo a pedazos se concentró en la mesa pero, con nuevas intenciones en mente, algo había cambiado dentro de Oikawa.

La tensión normal que había surgido de su parte a raíz de la falta de llamadas se había esfumado. Soltó su cuerpo, le sonreía más a Hajime... había dejado todo su arsenal para que no le quedara duda de que había algo ahí. No se molestó en ofrecerle el menú. Como lo esperó, Hajime lo observaba con más escrutinio. Justo lo que quería.

—¿Lo de siempre?— 

—...Sí.—

La pausa le cayó encima de los labios como miel y continuó con su trabajo. Ir por el café no era cosa del otro mundo, pero hacerlo con la mirada de todos encima sí generaba otro nivel de dificultad. Era molesto tener que ir por el restaurante con esos pares de ojos tan atentos de sus movimientos. No lo dejaban disfrutar realmente de la sensación que Hajime creaba en sus músculos. A pesar de eso, los ignoró. Esta era la última oportunidad que le quedaba para obtener su atención.

—Aquí está.—

Le dejó la taza encima de la mesa y Hajime alzó la mano para tomarla. Fue entonces cuando hizo contacto físico con él. Los dedos quisieron ocupar el mismo espacio y se deslizaron sobre los otros. Fue un movimiento atrevido que definitivamente sintió, pero sobre lo cual no hizo ningún comentario. ¿Qué podrían decir ambos de algo que pudo haber sido un accidente?

—¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?—

—No por el momento.—

Oikawa se puso una mano sobre la mejilla, incrementando así la sonrisa que ya tenía sobre el rostro. En la distancia, sus compañeros pudieron jurar haber sentido un aura dorada emanar de su cuerpo, como si el encanto estuviera saliendo de sus poros. Era una buena jugada, pero terrorífico.

—Tenemos un especial de postres. ¿Quieres que te traiga el menú?—

Hajime se quedó pensando, pero luego de haberlo considerado, volvió a negarle la oferta. —No gracias.—

—Bueno, entonces te dejo. Vengo pronto con la cuenta.—

—Gracias.—

Lo dejó beber en silencio, en paz, con el susurro de los comensales que estaban del otro lado del café. La taza de Hajime golpeaba el plato cuando se cansaba de tener la taza entre las manos y se distraía en el celular cuando lo que estaba a su alrededor no era interesante. 

No obstante, para Oikawa no se trataba de eso. Estaba en la barra limpiando vasos pero sus ojos estaban observando algo súmamente hermoso: ese perfil. Lo mejor había sido que, durante un momento o dos, lograron atraparse mirándose el otro al otro. Reaccionaban con el mismo tipo de vergüenza, aunque esto convenció a Oikawa de que tal vez, había conseguido algo más que su atención.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Era hora de cerrar y, como era esperado, el único comensal en el café era Hajime que apenas estaba terminando con su taza de café. Había tardado más de lo normal, pero ninguno de los meseros se acercó para comunicarle que era hora de marcharse. Ese trabajo era de Oikawa y, considerando que era el único día en que podía verlo, no se atrevieron a acercarse. 

A una distancia prudente, el resto del staff veía con una curiosidad incontrolable pese a que los otros dos meseros hablaban a veces, olvidando que debían de mantener el secreto de su espionaje. Se escuchaba ligeramente el pequeño regaño de Suga para que se quedaran en silencio. Mientras Oikawa escribía su número, juró que nunca había querido golpearlos tanto como esa vez.

A paso veloz, Oikawa terminó por llevarle el recibo a Hajime quien pagó en ese mismo instante frente a su mesero. 

—Muchas gracias.—

Se levantó sin tomar el papel marcado y, en lo que terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, Oikawa terminó por convencerse. Con el arrebato de la emoción, le tocó el hombro un par de veces para que volteara. Hajime lo hizo, sus ojos negros se enmarcaron por la curiosidad de sus cejas. Esto no había pasado antes. 

Con la atención de su cliente encima, Oikawa sonrió.

—Antes de que te vayas...—

—¿Si?—

—Dejé algo en tu recibo.—

Hajime, en un acto de inquietud, abrió el papel para ver lo que la tinta negra había dejado con el puño y letra de su mesero. Sorprendentemente, sonrió. En ese pequeño acto había agotado las posibilidades de que Tooru respondiera con alguna otra cosa, lo desarmó en un instante.

—Muchas gracias.— dobló el papel y lo guardó celosamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Entonces, caminó afuera del restaurante, dejando a un Oikawa embobado que trató de calmar el ardor de su piel al dejar una mano sobre su cuello.

Bokuto, quien había estado observando con cierto nerviosismo, hizo una mueca y después de haber buscado algo en su bolsillo, le dio un billete a Kuroo a espaldas de Oikawa que no se había movido de su lugar. Todavía estaba observando hacia la entrada, soltó los hombros.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que marcara. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?


	3. Sparks

En resumen fue como si no hubiera importado que le comentara directamente del número que estaba atrás del recibo.

Ni un mensaje. Ni una llamada. Su celular se mantuvo en el mismo silencio al que estaba acostumbrado. Estaba demás decir que le frustraba. Llegó a pensar que era enojo, molestia genuina por ser rechazado de esta manera, pero tenía que ser paciente. Eso le mandaba la decencia.

—Es jueves, Tooru.— Su gerente, Suga, le hablaba con palmadas verbales que bien podrían ser tomadas de otra manera. Calmarle la ansiedad era una de sus virtudes. Oikawa no lo apreciaba del todo, ya que la tensión lo había llevado al borde de la histeria, pero al menos sus palabras eran mucho más gentiles de las que Kuroo podría tener con él en este punto.

—Quizás le da vergüenza, ese tipo de muchachos terminan siendo más tímidos de lo que te imaginas.— Era una posibilidad válida, pero nada que Oikawa quisiera escuchar. Lo sabía. Sabía que Hajime había preferido ignorarlo. Quizás hasta se había burlado de él con sus amigos, y ya nunca volvería al restaurante. Por eso y por todas las ideas que podrían llegar a acosarlo, prefirió limpiar las mesas en silencio y Suga lo dejó. Nunca era bueno que estuviera tan callado, usualmente, eso significaba que no iba a apartarse de su cabeza hasta que se rompiera.

Del otro lado, Kuroo había salido del baño ya sin el delantal que estaba doblado en su brazo. Estaba preparándose para irse.—No deberías de entristecerte tanto, Oikawa. Es _jueves_...— Con eso, dio por entender que había escuchado parcialmente lo que había sucedido afuera. Tooru se congeló de pronto.

— _Sé_ qué día es.—

—Sólo digo que es posible que los chicos de su clase se tarden. Digo, por algo no te rechazó el número cuando se lo diste.—

—¡Eso es bueno!— Intervino Bokuto que estaba limpiando vasos. Había asomado la cabeza cuando solo se le podía ver el pelo. Su imagen de buho resaltaba más con esos gestos. —Pudo haberte ignorado, digo, eres un extraño para él después de todo.—

Nadie ayudaba, pero tampoco podía decía que le sorprendía. Se trataba de un par de bobos que habían hallado el amor por pura sorpresa. Nada que a él no le gustaría tener y que envidiaba, pero ahora más que nunca quería darles un golpe a cada quien. Ahogó sus frustraciones en el trapo que tenía entre las manos y Suga, palpándole la espalda, lo hizo voltear.

—Piensas mucho.— Sonrió. No esperaba que Oikawa estuviera contento pero al menos un gesto de esos calma a cualquiera. —Dale un día más.—

Tooru suspiró, rompiendo con la aparente calma que podía sentirse en el ambiente del restaurante, como la tensión de una cuerda de violón que se rompió con su voz. —Como sea, si no me contesta, espero que le guste la salsa picante en su café.—

—¡OH! Yo puedo cooperar.— Dijo Bokuto, levantando la mano como si se tratara de un salón de clases. —Sé en dónde encontrar la salsa más temerosa de toda la cocina.—

—¿Más horrible que el tabasco?— 

—Pfft...— Incrédulo, Bokuto le lanzó una mirada a Kuroo que atrapó de inmediato, como si trajeran a la mesa algunos recuerdos. —Tooru, esto no se asemeja para nada. Ni un poco. Le arderá cuando entre y le arderá cuando salga. Ga-ran-ti-za-do.— Fue puntual con sus palabras pero a cierto límite, Suga lo estaba escuchando.

—¡OH!— Kuroo imitó el mismo gesto que Bokuto. Alzó las manos. —Yo recuerdo esa salsa.—

—Es verdad, tuviste que beber media taza.— La mirada de Bokuto se perdió en el techo, Kuroo la trajo a su presencia con una risa.—Apostaste contra Akaashi. Mal hecho...—

—¿Qué iba a saber yo que podrías beber un litro de aceite de oliva?—

—Lo haría de nuevo para ver tu cara de arrepentimiento...— Bokuto volvió a fruncir el ceño. Algo no lo convencía de su afirmación.—Bueno supongo que sí. Cagar aceite extra virgen por una semana valió la pena.— 

—Nadie quiere escuchar sus historias en el retrete.— Suga se interpuso, calmando las anécdotas pero no sus ánimos. Rieron por lo bajo, entretenidos por sus propios recuerdos y Tooru, por primera vez en todo el día, había reído también. 

—No puede ser cómo no se me ha pegado lo idiota.— Dijo para sí mismo, en lo que iba quitándose el delantal. —Temo por mi sanidad.— Le dejó el trapo sucio a Bokuto, que seguía lavando vasos en lo que caminó hacia el cuarto de atrás para cambiarse.

—¡Muy tarde!— Bokuto le respondió. —Debiste haberlo pensado desde que entraste.—  
Sus palabras se quedaron en el olvido. Oikawa se cambió con lentitud, pasándose las manos por encima de los hombros para quitarse la camiseta y el chaleco. Había sido un día pesado pero al menos, se había llevado buen dinero a casa que ya contaría cuando estuviera en la cama. 

Cerró su _locker_ personal en silencio y después de haber suspirado para tomar fuerzas, se dio la vuelta. Iba a despedirse y caminar hacia su casa que lo estaba esperando, junto con los libros y tareas. Tooru nunca los extrañaba, pero al menos el día de hoy los estaba deseando. Meterse en sus lecturas aburridas del cuerpo humano y fármacos era más interesante que si Hajime le marcaba o no. 

 

**x.x.x.x.**

 

Por desgracia, Oikawa Tooru era humano. Cometía errores continuamente, los repetía en un patrón enfermizo que asemejaban a veces a un disco rayado. Nunca escuchaba su propio consejo y si bien, era algo que podría ayudarlo más de una vez, a veces, acababa por considerar que eso no aplicaba para él. Sabía que, en contadas ocasiones, no hacerlo lo llevaba a juntarse con los más brillantes de la clase para poder obtener apuntes, notas y hasta números de teléfono que no pidió. Pero sabía que eso era abusivo de su parte. Sabía que lo mejor era contenerse, siempre. 

El problema era, que a mitad de clase, no pudo despegarse verdaderamente de la pantalla del celular. Se sintió inútil, dependiente y lastimero. Era un viernes, todos ansiosos por marcharse a la calle y descansar de lo agotadora que era la escuela, pero para Tooru esto representaba un limbo del que no podía escaparse. Era el momento perfecto para que Hajime le llamara. Sin excusas de la vida, que si estaba ocupado o no...los fines de semana son la ventana de oportunidad ideal. Hajime tenía tiempo, no tenía duda de eso. 

Aún así, no dejaba de ver el celular. Se la pasó clases enteras con el aparato a un lado de él para ver la pantalla. Se distrajo un par de veces, se concentró otras. Tomaba notas, dejaba el lápiz y esperaba. El tiempo se le hizo lento. Se le arrastró sobre la espalda como un gusano y serpenteó entre sus pensamientos para que la tarde pasara más rápido. Eso no lo exentó de miradas de sus profesores y compañeros que usualmente lo veían tan diligente.

—¿Qué te pasó hoy?— Matsukawa pegó una lata fresca de café en la mejilla de Tooru, que pronto, empezó a hervir. Sentados en uno de los jardines de la escuela, Oikawa tomó la lata, bajó la cabeza y la abrió.—No dijiste ni una palabra en clase.—

—Claro que sí.—

—"Presente" No cuenta Oikawa. Usualmente respondes muy bien a los comentarios del profesor Uyeki. ¿No notaste cómo te miró?—

Tooru bebió un trago de su café frío e ignoró la pregunta todo lo que pudo. —No no lo noté...obviamente.—

—Pon atención, tonto.— Insistió. Bajó su mirada para dejarla encima del libro que tenía en las manos. Notó que Oikawa siguió bebiendo de la taza, perdiendo los ojos en el horizonte marcado por las aulas. El día estaba por terminar para él, al menos. Necesitaba descansar, maldito sea Oikawa y sus horarios perfectos. Suspiró. —No me digas que tiene que ver con _él_.—

Su compañero castaño tembló ante el artículo. Se giró con cierto terror pero volvió a beber de lo poco que quedaba en la lata. Matsukawa gruñó. —¿Porqué insistes con un tipo que no va a hacerte caso?—

—Eso no lo sabes.— Por primera vez en el día, Oikawa estaba hablando como se debía. Supuso que, por dentro, esto hubiera molestado a su amigo. Se mordió la lengua.

—Te conozco a ti. No sabes darte por vencido.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Lo es cuando el chico que persigues claramente está más interesado en las chicas.— Oikawa lo miró con mucho odio. No hubo que decir nada para hacerle saber que estaba herido. Matsukawa, después de haber bajado los ojos, mató el silencio al continuar con su idea. —Ya sé lo que piensas. No lo conozco, es verdad. Pero si lo que me cuentas es cierto, entonces no veo porqué no te ha dejado un mensaje.— 

Del otro lado, no pudo ni cruzarse de brazos. Nada. El silencio era más que suficiente. Las tristezas que había tenido desde la noche anterior lo habían consumido ya. Levantó el rostro, perfilando su quijada con el sol del mediodía. 

—Nos vemos pronto, Matsukawa.— Tooru se levantó con su mochila y caminó hacia su última clase, a otro pasillo, a donde fuera. No quiso ver su celular, pero al final, la tentación le ganó: aún nada. Con esto, las esperanzas iban perdiéndose con más rapidez. Quizás Bokuto y Kuroo le habían pegado su estupidez hace mucho tiempo y no de había dado cuenta. Rió. Había sido muy ingenuo. 

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

Tener clases toda la mañana tenía su beneficio. En resumen, los viernes eran sus mejores días. Salir después de las dos de la tarde era un privilegio para los alumnos de medicina. Le faltaban muchos años para poder recibirse y por eso, aprovecharía cada tiempo libre que tuviera para descansar en casa. Había levantado los pies a la cama y se quedó en el celular.

Kuroo acababa de subir una fotografía con Kei. La tomó clandestinamente, sin duda, a juzgar por la forma en que el rubio estaba abriendo la boca para comer pastel. Se imaginó en los reclamos que podría recibir de su novio y de lo mucho que iba a estar quejándose el lunes. Oikawa sonrió y buscó el botón para indicar que le había gustado. A veces, solo a veces, le daba una envidia tremenda la relación que ambos tenían. Todo sonaba mejor a la posición en donde estaba él, la nada de la expectativa. 

Gimió. Tiró el celular a un lado de su almohada y se acostó. No quería leer. No quería revisar sus apuntes y tampoco tenía ganas de salir. Ahí, en esa soledad, le urgía más encontarse con lo que tanto le molestaba y, por última vez, dejar ir todo a lo que se había estado aferrando.

—Fui un tonto.— Hizo el comentario en calidad de dramaturgia, aunque el dolor que sentía era muy real. Estuvo detrás de lo que aparentaba ser un error. Eso le pasaba por esperanzarse. La desilusión cobra caro y pagar con el vacío de la mente le iba a causar problemas en el futuro.

La suerte, sin embargo, siempre hace que la fortuna le sonría a los desamparados. El celular de Oikawa empezó a sonar. 

Giró el cuello hacia el aparato con los movimientos más aletargados que pudieron salir de él. Estaba seguro que debía de tratarse de Suga. Si era para ir por alguna bebida, probablemente convencerse lo ayudaría a olvidar al chico. Tomó el celular para ver la pantalla. No reconocía el número. 

El estómago perforó un hoyo en las paredes de sus límites. Enderezó la espalda y el cuerpo superior para respirar con más facilidad. Contestó a tiempo, se llevó el celular a la oreja para responder y carraspeó.

—¿Diga?— Esperó. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.

—Hola.— Petrificado, Oikawa reconoció inmediatamente la voz del chico. Era él. Él. Hajime. Se le secó la boca. Oikawa mordió sus labios para juntar fuerzas y hablar. ¿Estaba soñando? El suspirar que había salido del otro lado de la línea fue suficiente como para confirmar la realidad. Emocionado, se levantó de la cama, paseó por el centro de la habitación pero, antes de haber formulado alguna frase para saludarlo, Hajime tomó el silencio.

—Um...espero que no sea muy tarde, ¿quisiera hacer un pedido?—

Silencio. Iwaizumi no recibió una respuesta. —¿Hola?— Volvió a preguntar. Pero se quedaría esperando. Oikawa se había encargado de lanzar el celular al otro lado de su habitación. 


	4. Sink

—¿Hola?—

La línea, muerta, abordó un silencio que pareció absoluto después de un golpe que azotó en los tímpanos de Hajime. Por más que pensara que se había tratado de un problema de actitud con la persona que contestó, no pudo colgar el teléfono. Si por educación o curiosidad, prefirió esperar a que respondieran a su voz, pero no funcionaba con la rapidez que quería. Sea quien sea que le había contestado, no estaba apareciéndose. Era una suerte que estaba especialmente paciente. Quizás el hambre lo había convencido de quedarse en el teléfono un rato más. 

—¿Hola?—

Llamó. No había levantado la voz pero logró despegar a  Oikawa de su cabeza. Escuchó la pregunta por segunda vez desde el auricular de su celular que estaba abandonado en la esquina y él, consumido en ira, estaba de pie observando al aparato que seguía encendido. Si Hajime pudiera verlo, quizás no habría notado las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. _Es un idiota._ Pensó Oikawa, en un arrebato de ira. _Pero yo lo soy todavía más._

Se agachó para sentir el celular vibrar por la voz de Hajime, quien preguntó por tercera vez si había alguien del otro lado de la línea. Nunca había querido romper uno de sus celulares tanto como esa vez, pero la primera onda de calor propagada por el coraje se fue esfumando de sus extremidades al imaginarse las posibilidades que tenía en las manos y que no estaba dispuesto a tirar por un capricho.

Después de haberlo colocado en su oreja, carraspeó y caminó de vuelta a su cama para tomar un profundo suspiro. Iba a necesitar toda la paz que podría generar para tener una buena conversación.

—...¿Hay alguien ahí?—

Hajime preguntó con curiosidad genuina, los suspiros que Oikawa soltó para guardarse la molestia indicaron a Hajime que al fin, alguien iba a responder sus dudas o tomar su orden. 

—¿Alguien va a tomar mi orden sí o no?—

Al estar en esa posición tan vulnerable, olvidó la paz que había logrado sentir con sus ejercicios de respiración y escupió una oración con bastante veneno para responder la exigencia del muchacho que no iba a dejar pasar.

—¿Te parece gracioso?—

Iwaizumi escuchó una voz que iba rompiéndose con cada letra que enunciaba. No dijo nada que pudiera ser considerado como una respuesta decente, solo un suspiro que sonó a queja que fue el detonante para que la molestia de Oikawa se esparciera por todo el teléfono, como si fuera la culpa del pobre celular. La recepción de sus emociones estaba más sensible que nunca.

—¿Tienes la menor _maldita_ idea de cuántas veces te he dejado mi _maldito_ número en tu _maldito_ ticket?—

—...Uh—

—¿Y ME MARCAS PARA ESTO?— Oikawa sostuvo el cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, como si en esa posición pudiera balancear el odio que iba arrastrándose por encima de la lengua. Frunció el ceño y gruñó. No sintió vergüenza alguna al asemejarse a un animal, esto ya era más de lo que podía soportar. 

Quizás era justo como lo pensó. Hajime estaría con sus amigos, riéndose de su explosiva respuesta y posiblemente, hablaría de eso con ellos el resto de la tarde. Le hirvió la sangre y apretó la quijada. Entre los dientes, decidió amenazarlo.  —Si quieres burlarte de mí, te topaste con el chico equivocado.— El resurgimiento del enojo condensado en palabras filosas le nubló la vista. Quería morir. _Quería morir._

Alzó el brazo, apartó el celular para volverlo a aventar a la misma esquina. Aquí terminaba, con el golpe seco contra la pared. Con esto, no volvería a atenderlo nunca más, no volvería a verlo, a buscarlo ni a pensarlo. Moría con la última de sus interacciones. Ignoraría su ilusión rota para poder sobrellevar la molestia. Tensó los músculos y preparó sus manos. Pero como si se tratara de su conciencia, la voz del auricular lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Espera!—

Lo pensó de nuevo. La voz de Hajime lo había distraído de su cometido y el corazón le latió tan rápido que dejó de sentirlo. Se aclaró la garganta, lo dejó esperando en la línea hasta que el ímpetu lo abandonara y volvió a hablarle con los brazos cruzados esta vez, como si pudiera verlo a la defensiva.

—...¿Qué quieres?—

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— Hajime seleccionó las palabras con cuidado para expresar su confusión, pero no habían causado una reacción positiva de parte del otro muchacho, el cual, respondió con el mismo tipo de amabilidad que había recibido.

—¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ!— Llevó aire al cerebro con una inhalación masiva de oxígeno que logró disparar una dosis de adrenalina a las venas. —Si esto es una broma para ti, no quiero hablar contigo.—

—Espera, espera, espera...— El otro chico sonaba desesperado, a juzgar por la forma en que respiraba. Oikawa casi podía verlo. Acostado con la mano sobre la frente para calmar su cabeza que parecía estar trabajando de más... ¿qué era tan difícil de entender? Tooru fue paciente, mantuvo los brazos cruzados y su expresión se apagó. Le dio espacio para que volviera a hablar, ya que tomara los pedazos de su consciencia para armar una oración decente. —Entonces...— Hajime empezó a elaborar. —¿Es el número equivocado?—

Tooru sabía que todos cometen errores, pero la sospecha de que Hajime estaba burlándose de él era muy fuerte como para descartarla por el momento. Juró haberse erizado, los cabellos que nacían de su nuca se tensaron igual que él y con la voz más amenazante que pudo salir de su garganta, habló.

—...Juro por Dios que si estás jugando...— 

Interrumpió su amenaza por un suspiro de parte de Hajime. Hubiera querido verlo a los ojos, al menos para que esos sonidos nasales tuvieran una razón de ser. A este punto, no podía entender si era hartazgo, burla o alegría. Sin tener su cara frente a él, iba a ser difícil entenderlo.

—Entonces...¿No era el teléfono de servicio a domicilio?—

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!— Oikawa permitió que todo el aire que había metido al pecho se le saliera en ese grito. —¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO? ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO HAS VISTO UNA JODIDA MOTOCICLETA AFUERA DEL CAFÉ?— 

—Bueno...— Lo dejó pensando, pero debía de dar una respuesta rápida. —No tenía idea...—

—¿No tenías idea?— Indignado, Oikawa volvió a acomodarse en su lugar. Levantó la barbilla y enderezó su espalda para tomar algo de altura, como si hubiera perdido la dignidad. Poniéndose a la defensiva otra vez y con un tono bastante condescendiente, continuó.   
 —¿No llegaste a esa conclusión después de haber visto mi nombre? ¿o sólo decidiste ignorarlo?—

Hajime sopló para contener su risa, pero fue lo suficientemente sonora para que Oikawa la escuchara. Antes de que el mesero reaccionara con otro grito, Hajime respondió con calma.

—¿Tu nombre? ¿Qué nombre?—

Silencio. En un corto tiempo que pudo haber sido una eternidad para Tooru, pudo escucharse casi cómo el cerebro del castaño se agitó dentro de su cráneo gracias al golpe que colocó sobre su propia frente, azotó como un globo lleno de agua. Luego, pasó la lengua por los labios como para humectarse las palabras, un ademán común que hacía cuando no podía hablar.

—...¿No... no dejé mi nombre?— Preguntó como un niño lo haría en clases, temeroso por la respuesta del profesor. Sabía que usualmente ese no era el caso. Había procurado hacerlo una y otra vez con diligencia pero era una situación creíble...más creíble de lo que debería de ser.

—No.— 

Oikawa se tomó un momento en responder. Hizo como si tuviera otras cosas en la mente, pero la vergüenza le había comido la lengua. —Pues...lo hice en otros de tus tickets...—

—En este no, así que no me eches la culpa.—

—Cállate, no me pongas en evidencia.—

Rió, y su risa sonó a una canción que calmó la pena que brotó del cuerpo de Oikawa. Olvidaría por el momento que no puso su nombre junto con el número y que sus compañeros del trabajo se burlarían de él hasta el hartazgo. Ahora mismo, estaba pasándola de lo lindo con una sonrisa en la cara que no se le había quitado desde que lo escuchó reír.

—Además...— Hajime quiso exponer un punto que golpeó la mente de Tooru como un mazo de madera. —Si querías hablarme ¿porqué no lo hiciste y ya?—

—¿De qué iba a hablarte exactamente? No es como que el clima es un tema súper interesante.— Oikawa cambió la posición que había adoptado. Se acostó sobre la cama y recostó su cabeza en la almohada.

—Hay mil temas de los cuales hablar estos días...no soy culpable de tu falta de imaginación—

—Pfft...— Tooru guardó silencio, se pasó la mano por el cabello y cuando reaccionó a lo que había hecho, empezó a ruborizarse. Había empezado a actuar como una niña de secundaria hablando con el chico que le interesaba. En sus años de estudio, había visto a muchas que se le habían acercado para declarar sus sentimientos puros y la forma en que se movían habían dejado una gran impresión en él, como una venganza por haberlas rechazado a todas. Juntó alguna oración para continuar con la plática. —Bueno, no quería aburrirte.—

—Entonces si no planeabas hablarme de nada, ¿para qué querías pasarme tu número?— 

—Uh...bueno... —

Error. Tooru sintió que la saliva se le escapó de la boca. Claro, los motivos principales de su acercamiento eran bastante obvios pero, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle? No podía, bajo ningún motivo, soltar la bomba vía telefónica. Un _"Te quiero"_ con el sonido de la línea iba a sonar superficial y se incrementaría el riesgo de que dejara de visitar el café. Principalmente, el motivo por el cual estaba tan renuente, era porque no parecía haberse topado con un jovencito _como él_ o como Matsukawa. En resumen, estaba buscando esperanzas en donde no las había y a pesar de haber llegado demasiado lejos, algo no lo dejaba retractarse. 

—Olvídalo. No tienes porqué decírmelo.— 

Oikawa abrazó la almohada que tenía más cerca de él para al menos, canalizar algo de esos nervios en algo físico que no fuera su piel. Confió en que no se había dado cuenta. —Deberías ir a visitarme más seguido— Usó el silencio como su arma para seguir la línea del pensamiento de ambos y que no volviera a abordar la pregunta anterior.

—Los miércoles son mis mejores días, no tengo clases en las tardes.—

—Ugh, qué horrible que sea entre semana...no me lo puedo imaginar.— Oikawa se acomodó en la cama con una mano sobre el estómago y los ojos puestos en el techo.

—No le puedo pedir mucho al sistema de la escuela.—

—Estudias fotografía, ¿no?—

Escuchó una risa, sintió vergüenza por haber sido tan atrevido, pero al menos obtuvo una buena reacción.—Supongo que eres muy observador.—

—No se necesita ser un genio para asumir eso, considerando las cámaras que llevas al café.—

—Bueno, entonces ya sabes eso de mi. ¿Qué hay de ti? —

—¿Yo..? Uh...no lo sé.—

—No hablas mucho para haber querido darme tu número.— Hajime rió.

—No sé qué quieras saber de mí.—

—¿También eres estudiante?—

—Así es.— Tooru complementó su respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza que Hajime no vería, pero que dio emoción a su voz. —Medicina.— Completó su enunciado antes de que Hajime pudiera intervenir con otra pregunta, pero guardó silencio. No quería asumir, pero se imaginó que pudo haber estado impresionado. —¿Qué otra cosa pensaste que estudiaría?—

—Cualquier otra cosa.—

—¡Oye!—

—No me lo tomes a mal.— Explicó. Tooru escuchó paciente.—No me das mucho tiempo para reaccionar... por cierto.— Carraspeó, cambió el tema con una facilidad envidiable, Tooru maldijo sus nervios.—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—...¿Ah?—

—Anda. Quiero ponerle un nombre a tu voz.—

Peligro. Tooru se sonrojó. Su mano se quedó encima de su estómago, inconscientemente tenía ganas de proteger sus intestinos de la descarga de emoción que corría todo su cuerpo. Matsukawa le daría razones para sentir ese tipo de sensaciones que no tuvieran que ver con el ímpetu del cariño, pero para Oikawa no había otra explicación.

—Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.— Respondió, cuando sintió que sus ansiedades se calmaron con su respirar. 

—Iwaizumi Hajime.—

Después de haberse presentado, Oikawa sintió que una puerta se le había abierto. No sabía a dónde iba o cómo es que se supone que tenía que atravesarla, pero ya se había visto del otro lado de la línea en un abrazo eterno. Cometía errores muy seguido, pero este debió de haber sido el error más fructífero que había salido de sus metidas de pata. 

—Ah, debo irme.— Iwaizumi le había ganado las palabras. Tooru se las comió en el aire y se quedó consigo mismo y su silencio. No podía responerle la gran cosa. 

—Nos vemos.—

Hajime colgó sin esperar una despedida de parte de Tooru. Por más que el mesero sentía ganas de tomar el celular entre los dedos y estrellarlo contra el techo... haber podido hablar con él le dio más emoción de la que esperaba recibir ese fin de semana, así que soltó el resto de su sentir con un grito en la almohada para que la tela y las plumas bebieran su grito. 

No podía decir que fue la mejor llamada del planeta, tampoco que fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero había sido suya y de él. Había sido de ellos y eso podía bastarle.

Abrazó el celular y se acostó en la cama para cerrar los ojos. El fin de semana prometía para ser uno de los más largos que había experimentado el años. El miércoles no podía llegar con suficiente premura. 

 

**x.x.x.x.**

 

—...Entonces...¿No te ha dicho qué tiene?—

Bokuto era un hombre ocupado. Si no estaba en la universidad practicando para el equipo de voleibol, entonces estaba en el café ganando algo de dinero para sus gastos personales. Su vida pasaba de la escuela, el trabajo y su novio. Y dentro de las tareas que tenía que hacer en el café, era limpiar los pisos, asistir en la cocina y hasta a veces, ayudarle a Suga con las cuentas generales. Estaba en todas partes, pero había algo inusual en cómo las cosas estaban embonando en ese día en particular. Era lunes. Nadie llega con ganas de trabajar un lunes, pero uno de sus compañeros parecía tener una vibra diferente.  

—¿No le vas a preguntar?—

Fue la segunda pregunta que le hizo a Kuroo a mitad del turno de limpieza de cierre. Había mucha angustia en su voz, pero también curiosidad. Oikawa nunca estaba así de feliz. La enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara no se le había borrado desde que llegó y hasta, le llegó parecer, que dejó de ver su celular con la obsesión que frecuentaba antes. Si es que algo había cambiado, entonces era algo que le interesaba a todos los que trabajaban con él. Después de todo, él los había involucrado.

—Ey...— Kuroo levantó los brazos para que Bokuto dejara de empujarlo. —No hay que presionarlo. Quizás...él nos diga.—

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con _él_?—

—Hmm quizás. O tal vez al fin encontró cariño en alguien más. Yo siempre le he dicho que ese Matsukawa puede quererlo bien.— Sonrió, la mirada de Kuroo se perdió en el horizonte del restaurante. Bokuto lo siguió como un animal de caza. —Me pasó algo parecido con Kei. ¿Sabes?—

—Claro...nos has contado cada vez que puedes.—

—¡Kei y yo hallamos el amor en nosotros, aún cuando no lo creíamos así!— Melodramático. Ignoró el comentario y habló con una mano en el pecho. Bokuto empezó a reír. —Nos enamoramos en poco tiempo...no lo culpo. Soy irresistible.—

—¿Quién dice que no se conformó contigo?— Koutaro huyó por su vida pero había sido muy tarde, las garras de Tetsurou lo habían tomado del cuello. Se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a pelear como niños. Se inmovilizaron con llaves mediocres y entre risas, continuaron molestándose el uno al otro. Poco les importaba que el suelo todavía estuviera húmedo por el agua de los trapeadores.

El gerente, que estaba detrás de la barra, trató de hacer caso omiso a los dos chicos. Seguramente sabían que por estar haciendo eso habría que trapear una vez más el suelo. Pero fuera de los regaños a los niños, también había observado a Oikawa desde la tarde y era verdad, algo le había sucedido. Sin moverse de donde estaba, levantó el rostro y llamó la atención del mesero que, como siempre, se encargaba de limpiar la mesa en donde Hajime se sentaría. 

—¿Pasó algo, Tooru?—

Siguió con su limpieza de las tazas en lo que Oikawa reaccionaba. Kuroo y Bokuro dejaron de pelear cuando escucharon la pregunta. En cuestión de segundos, el castaño que apenas estaba terminando de tallar la superficie de la mesa, irguió el cuerpo. Por sorpresa, aún mantenía la misma sonrisa. 

—Bueno... de hecho...— colgó la toalla en su delantal y Suga cobró más interés de la interacción. Olió la respuesta, pero prefirió saborearse la antesala de la emoción. —Me habló.—

—¡¿TE HABLÓ?!— 

El restaurante tembló de alegría. Suga caminó hacia él para abrazarlo y del otro lado del recinto, Kuroo deslizaba un billete en la mano de Bokuto. La emoción se mantuvo con la risa de Suga quien inmediatamente llevó a Oikawa a una mesa para que se sentara.

—¡Me alegra tanto Tooru! Entonces básicamente nos calló la boca a todos...— Tooru no había acabado de hablar y sus compañeros de trabajo estaban extrañamente más contentos que él. Bokuto y Kuroo ya se habían acercado. No pudo volver a tomar la palabra, Suga dominó la conversación. Era incontrolable cuando tenía ese tipo de curiosidad encima. —¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿De qué tipo de cosas te hizo plática? Para que te hablara, estaba bastante interesado.—

Tooru, inicialmente, se rascó la nuca con uno de los dedos. Esa sonrisa radiante de la que estaba hecho se fue desvaneciendo. —Hmmm...bueno...hablamos de muchas cosas.—

—Al fin se te hace Tooru. A Kei le encantará tener una cita doble con ustedes dos, estoy seguro.— Kuroo habló sin que se lo pidieran, pero Bokuto se golpeó el pecho para llevar la conversación a donde estaba él.—Akaashi y yo también queremos ir, ¡vamos al acuario!—

—Dejen de hablar por sus parejas...— Suga intervino para calmarlos y Tooru, todavía sentado, hacía un esfuerzo para no parecer que estaba paralizado por la presión. —Entonces, supongo que estuvo cómodo ¿no es así? Me alegra que al fin pudieron ser sinceros.— Koushi, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero el pecho de Oikawa no iba a estar en paz hasta que no les contara la verdad.

—Digo...no fue...convencional.—

—¿Qué...quieres decir con eso?—

Curiosos, se mantuvieron en silencio para que Oikawa se explayara, él cruzó las piernas y puso una mano en su regazo para sostenerse el cuerpo y hallar buenas palabras que le ayudaran a, pronto, soltar la verdad. —Ahh...bueno...— Empezó a elaborar, las frases no llegaban a él cuando tenía este tipo de angustias. Después de todo, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.—Olvidé escribir mi nombre y... bueno...— Sus compañeros entrecerraron los ojos para afilar sus pensamientos y Tooru suspiró.—Pensó...pensó que le di el número de servicio a domicilio.—

—¿QUE QUÉ?—  Kuroo estalló en una reacción fuera de sí mismo y Bokuto lo siguió con el mismo ademán. —DIOS MÍO, ES UN IDIOTA. SON PERFECTOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.—Entre sus alaridos de gracia, Suga se llevó una mano a la boca. Sí, la situación era graciosa pero no tanto para Oikawa. Le dolía imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía decir que no se lo advirtieron.

—NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS SERVICIO A DOMICILIO— Bokuto gritó, entre risas.

—¡Lo sé!— Tooru se cruzó de brazos y acomodó su fleco para simular que no le daba tanta vergüenza, pero al menos, Suga se acercó a él para tocarle el brazo. 

—Tooru...— Lo llamó para tener su atención. —...Quizás...bueno...no quiero que lo tomes a mal. Pero es una buena oportunidad para que sean amigos, ¿no crees?—

No estaba diciendo nada que no fuera verdad, de hecho, quizás era demasiado real. Con razón le dolía  tanto. Si Iwaizumi no le habló por genuino interés, entonces esto había sido una coincidencia feliz y no podía pensar nada más de eso. Fuera de que Bokuto y Kuroo no se habían callado todavía, se mantuvo en sus pensamientos para asentir a la recomendación de Suga. Sabía que se lo decía con toda la amabilidad y gentileza que podría salir de un ser humano, pero tampoco podía decir que el sentimiento pudiera obedecerlo del todo. 

Se giró para ver la mesa en donde iba a sentarse este próximo miércoles. El sentimiento era patético, pero genuino: No podía esperar a verlo para hablarle de las nimiedades del clima y referirse a él, esta vez, con su nombre completo. 


	5. Beginnings

Arrepentimiento era una palabra muy sencilla para describir lo que sentía.

La realidad era más complicada que eso. Implicaba, aunque no era eso exclusivamente, vergüenza y ansiedad. De esas que no le permiten al cuerpo dormir adecuadamente, ni con pastillas ni con tés. La única solución era esperar a que llegara el sueño Era la más absoluta de las sensaciones de pánico. Oikawa, sacó adelante todos los proyectos que tenía que hacer durante el fin de semana aunque con la duda y recuerdo de la llamada de Iwaizumi Hajime, el chico que iba al café todos los miércoles y con quien, al fin, pudo tener una conversación "decente" por teléfono.

"Decente", si quería describirla de la forma más mediocre posible. La forma en que reaccionó no había sido adecuada ni ideal. Los nervios le ganaron las cuerdas vocales antes que su lógica y al final, terminó con un resultado que estaba más allá de lo esperado...pero no que no era ideal. Era un tonto, al fin y al cabo. Tenía a quién considerar culpable de su reciente contagio de estupidez pero sabía que la mayoría de la culpa era para él mismo y sus nervios tontos que interrumpieron el flujo de las cosas. Pensó que Hajime, quizás estaría burlándose de él todavía.

Ir de nuevo al restaurante y enfrentarse con la posibilidad de topárselo era tan latente y certera, que le había generado una indescriptible sensación de culpa. Más allá de las ganas que tenía de regresar el tiempo y hablarle con más decencia, Oikawa se encontró en un plano de miseria, como la sequía después de la lluvia. ¿Había sido necesario llegar a esos extremos para intercambiar un par de palabras que bien pudo haber dicho en persona? ¿Qué tan tonto tenía que ser...?

—...Anda, vamos.—

Acomodó sus cosas en una de sus mochilas, calló la voz que tanto lo estaba acosando y fue directo hacia el trabajo.

No permitió que el miedo lo atara de pies. Al fin y al cabo, durante esos días después de la llamada del fin de semana, se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería. ¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo él? Puso una mano en su cuello y acarició los cabellos que apenas iban naciendo.

Pero imaginar y esperar lo mejor nunca le había ayudado mucho que digamos.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

Llegó a tiempo, acomodó su mochila en la espalda y caminó directo hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante, en donde no había nada más que los botes de basura y los charcos de agua que no se secaban por la sombra del edificio. Absorto en el enigma de su cabeza, no escuchó que alguien estaba hablándole desde la calle. Volteó solo cuando esa persona se le acercó para tomarle el hombro. No gritó porque no tenía energías para hacerlo, pero al ver el rostro familiar de Tsukishima, se le alivianaron los nervios. Ahí, en esa privacidad de los callejones, pudieron entablar una conversación agradable. Aunque por dentro, Oikawa estaba que se partía a la mitad de la incertidumbre.

—Te estoy hablando desde hace rato... ¿tienes audífonos puestos o algo así?

Oikawa rió por compromiso y nervios con suficiente intensidad como para cerrar los ojos. Sintió vergüenza. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Tsukishima y lo recibía de esa manera...necesitaba soltarse de sus obsesiones de vez en cuando. Movió la mochila que colgaba de su espalda en un girón de su cuerpo. Sintió como si de pronto todo le estuviera pesando, hasta respirar.

—No, lo siento. Sólo estaba distraído.— La mirada de Tsukishima se volvió más pesada. La sintió encima de su frente, como si estuvieran presionando con fuerza, con ganas de sacarle algo. Lo analizaba desde arriba. Apartó su cabeza en un movimiento rápido para enderezar la quijada. Apenas así Oikawa soltó el aire.

—Seguro tienes mucho en mente.

—Algo así.

Kei bajó los hombros y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia él para que tomara una bolsa café bien doblada de la parte de arriba. Oikawa la recibió sin decir nada al respecto. Podía imaginarse de lo que se trataba.

—¿Puedes dárselo a Kuroo? Lo olvidó en casa.

—Claro.

Silencio. A pesar de que tuvieran una buena relación, la mente de Oikawa estaba tan nublada por los acontecimientos recientes que no se le ocurría nada que decir. Ni un chiste, ni un comentario inteligente y sarcástico sobre la condición de Kuroo como el romántico empedernido ni cómo es que había olvidado algo tan esencial. Puro silencio. En su mente repasaba la conversación con Iwaizumi, la forma en que reaccionó la ridiculez de su voz y las crecientes ganas de corregirse.

Esto claro, denotó el interés especial que Tsukishima había empezado a sentir desde que lo tomó por sorpresa. Oikawa, para evitar la confrontación, se cruzó de brazos. La bolsa café se dobló en ese ademán, pero mantuvo su integridad. Justo como él, que a pesar de estar bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Tsuki, la sobrevivió después de unos segundos de espera.

La boca del rubio se abrió para hablarle, aunque con sequedad.

—...Kuroo me contó. Felicidades.—

A eso, Oikawa no tenía reacciones precargadas a su mente. Lo hizo con un suspiro incrédulo y un claro agotamiento de su espíritu. Apretó la bolsa café entre los dedos de su mano derecha. —¿Q-Qué te contó exactamente?—

—Que te habías conseguido un novio nuevo.—

Claro. De labios de Kuroo todo sonaba exactamente así: idealizado. Seguramente quería llegar con una buena historia a donde su novio, para convencerlo de que la vida de sus amigos iba por buen camino. Maldito. En cuanto pudiera hablar con él, iba a reclamarle directamente. Ahora, tuvo que corregir la información que el joven tenía consigo. No podía permitirse que se fuera con algo tan importante y tan equivocado, por más que quisiera creerlo también.

—Sabes que exagera...

—Quería saber qué tanto.

—Ya le reclamaré.

Antes de que pudiera entrar a trabajar, notó que Tsukishima dejó una mano en su cintura. Era rápido en llegar a conclusiones y por su análisis inicial la cosa iba justo por como pensó. Se aclaró la garganta y enderezó la espalda. Oikawa no quería ceder a la imagen que quizás el rubio estaba armando en su cabeza así que siguió hablando.

—Es literalmente un cliente del café. Nada especial.

—¿Oh? Pero tienes buen gusto. Debe de ser guapo, ¿no?

Oikawa inhaló con fuerza. No iba a poder negarse y lo sabía.

—Algo...—Mintió.—Digo... —

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste el chico.—

—Lo sé... Es sólo que no voy a actuar por ello. No creo que sea-—

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan tonto.—

Tsukishima se acarició el cuello para espantar el calor que resguardan las esquinas de las ciudades y Oikawa, al contrario, sintió un espasmo frío que corrió por todo su cuerpo como un balde de agua fría. Decía una verdad muy absoluta y que no había considerado antes. Los grados de bondad o maldad de sus sentimientos no entraban en cuestión, pero con esa sencillez, logró desmontar sus ansiedades en cuanto a la innegable atracción que sentía por el cliente recurrente.

—Dice quien es novio del idiota más grande de Japón.

—No me cambies el tema.— Tsukishima de la nada, se había sonrojado. —Solo deja las cosas fluir.— Dio un paso hacia atrás, asegurándose de que estaban lejos de la puerta como para no ser escuchado. Oikawa lo notó. Se tapó una mano para contener su risa. Ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con Kuroo en horas de servicio como para saber que tenía que ser prudente con su voz.

—Sí, sí...— Aseguró la bolsa café en su mano derecha y acomodó la mochila que todavía colgaba de su espalda. —No te preocupes, no iré tras de él.— Aunque era algo que se le había ocurrido más de una vez. Seguirlo en su camino hasta el metro para saber a dónde iba exactamente después de tomarse su café... la curiosidad era más grande que él, pero lograba someterla como un animal salvaje.

—Eres inteligente. No es algo que tenga que decirte.

Tooru se puso un par de dedos sobre los labios para callarse. No había nada que responderle ahora y menos cuando se dijeron tanto con el reflejo de los ojos. Tsukishima se preocupaba por él. En general, se preocupaba por la gente que rodeaba a su novio y de justa manera. Hablaba de su genuina amabilidad, aunque no tuviera la mejor forma de demostrarlo. Le sonrió y movió su cabeza para indicarle que tenía que entrar al restaurante.—Tú y tu boca ligera.—

—Cuando quieras.— Sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle cuando se detuvo en seco. Dejó una mano sobre sus labios en forma de ruego, le pedía el beneficio de su silencio.—No le digas a Kuroo que me viste... Dile hasta después.—

—Soy una tumba.

Despidió a Tsukishima y cerró los ojos para tomar un suspiro. No. No pensaba guardarse para él el hecho de haber visto a Kei a estas horas de la tarde. Pensaba restregárselo en la cara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Lo envidiaría hasta que se acabara el turno. Eso le pasaba por estar diciéndole a su novio información que no era cierta solo para impresionarlo. Sonrió. La venganza era dulce.

Abrió la puerta trasera jalándola hacia él y entró. Llegó al cuarto de los empleados y dejó sus cosas en su casillero designado. Acomodó la mochila adentro, así como su celular y cartera. Después, prosiguió al cambio del uniforme que en este caso solo consistía de un chaleco azul y un delantal que amarraba su cintura. Se armó de popotes y demás condimentos para entonces escuchar que alguien atrás de él había dejado caer una charola vacía. Se giró. Claro, tuvo que ver con la bolsa café que dejó en una mesa cercana.

—¡TSUKKI! ¿TSUKKI ESTUVO AQUÍ VERDAD?

Oikawa sonrió. El grito de desesperación que había exhumado su compañero lo llenó de gusto. Levantó ambos hombros y se acomodó el cabello. Kuroo lo odió como se odia una conexión débil de internet.

—Quién sabe...—

Frustrado, Kuroo se acercó para tomarlo de los brazos y agitarle el cuerpo. 

—¿QUÉ TE DIJO? ¿QUÉ TRAÍA PUESTO?—

—Todo eso es información confidencial.

—¡OIKAWA, PORFAVOR!

—Pregúntame después de mi turno.— Se cruzó de brazos y Kuroo, venciéndose ante su dramatismo, se desplomó en el suelo. Estaba cerca de retorcerse de la frustración.

—¡Nunca quiere verme! ¿TANTO TE AVERGÜENZO, TSUKKI?

—Ugh, levántate...es precisamente por esto que no quiere acercarse...

Bokuto escuchó los gritos desde la cocina, entró al pequeño cuarto con todas las intenciones de asistir en lo que sabía era una crisis de su mejor amigo. —Ok...— Suspiró. Miró a Oikawa para indicarle con señas que él se encargaría del resto. Se remangó la camiseta como para preparar sus músculos al peso y usando toda la fuerza en sus piernas, lo cargó en su hombro. —Puedes con esto. Lo haz hecho antes.—

—¡NUNCA QUIERE VERME!

—Anda ya, tienes que volver a tus mesas...

—Lo extraño...

—¡Él te extraña también! Sólo...— Acomodó las oraciones en su mente, sabía que Tooru lo veía del otro lado del cuarto con los ojos prendidos en su falta de palabras. Se pasó los dedos por la nuca para estimular sus pensamientos.—Sólo vino a dejarte la comida.—

—...La comeré con gusto. La hizo con sus manos.

—Seguro así fue...— con el cabello amarrado, ayudó a que Kuroo se levantara y recuperara la decencia. No quería decírselo ahora, pero seguramente le dejó una manzana cualquiera y algún sandwich de tiendas de conveniencia. ¿Quién era él para quitarle esta fantasía al chico con esa crueldad?

—Quédense el tiempo que necesiten.— Oikawa hizo el comentario con algo de coraje entre los dientes. Disfrutó la puesta en escena de Kuroo, era lo que se merecía por decir mentiras. Con esa satisfacción, estaba seguro de que tendría una jornada de trabajo fructífera. No había nada que alegrara más a sus clientes que una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hey, Tooru.— Koutaro lo llamó con su amigo entre brazos, todavía recuperándose de su fugaz rabieta. —¿Estarás bien?— 

—¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?— No tuvo que voltear a verlo para responderle. Salió del cuarto con el delantal bien amarrado en la cintura y después de saludar a Suga, comenzó su turno de miércoles por la tarde.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

Hajime llegó con una puntualidad terrorífica.

Se sentó en la misma mesa y como si hubiera sido ensayado, buscó con la mirada algo en la ventana que pudiera distraerlo. Los meseros que estaban en servicio sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba y cuando Oikawa vio su perfil, sintió que el alma iba a huír de su cuerpo. Así fue, dejó atrás un bulto que se quedó de pie antes de carraspear para caminar a atenderlo. Temeroso por hacer el ridículo otra vez y con los comentarios de Tsukishima frescos sobre su mente,  tuvo que convencerse de que no era nadie para acercarse. 

Se puso una mano en la cintura y bajó los ojos hacia donde estaba Iwaizumi quien todavía estaba mirando hacia afuera del restaurante. No había nada del otro lado de la calle que llamara su atención, así que Oikawa supuso que lo hacía por el perfil. _"Es como si supiera lo hermoso que es. Bastardo._ " Ignoró ese detalle, pero Kuroo no. Los observaba mientras tomaba apunte de un par de cosas en su libreta.  Si de lo que veía o de la orden de sus clientes, no lo sabrían. Pero al menos, estaba bastante concentrado.

—Buenas tardes.— Oikawa saludó sin alterar la voz. Metió una mano a su delantal para sacar un cuaderno de notas aunque supiera perfectamente lo que iba a pedir. Aprovechó para levantar la barbilla. Vio a Hajime sonreírle desde su asiento. Se le había olvidado respirar.

—Buenas tardes.— Le respondió. Era casi como si su voz se tratara de una máquina que aventaba mensajes en automático. Hajime rompió con las formalidades y se extendió en su lugar. Levantó uno de sus brazos y lo dejó descansar en la franja que delimitaba el fin de su asiento, ensanchó el pecho como si estuviera en su casa y levantó el cuello. Oikawa tuvo que hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. —No tienes voz de alguien que se enoje así por teléfono. Suenas diferente.—

Tooru le sonrió, en sus mejillas coloradas todavía estaban los efectos de su imaginación, pero jugar con las palabras era una buena manera de ignorar toda la emoción que le había generado con sus movimientos.—Puedo sonar peor si me lo propongo.— Hizo el comentario como si le hubieran preguntado. 

Hajime se cruzó de piernas.—No te estaba retando...pero te creo.— Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ambos. El resto de las voces del café se adormecieron con la forma en que se veían. Suga lo vio en la distancia, ambos estaban sonriendo.

—Entonces...¿Vienes a disfrutar de nuestro café?

—¿De qué más?

Oikawa apuntó su orden en el papel, como si fuera necesario y guardó el cuaderno en su delantal. Hajime se mantuvo callado durante todo el proceso. Estaba seguro de que lo observaba.  
—Bien. Dame unos minutos.—

—Tengo de sobra.—

La interacción que siguió de esta corta conversación fue todavía más escueta, con Hajime agradeciéndole solo con los ojos y no con las palabras que Oikawa ansiaba. Tuvo que retirarse de la mesa, caminar hacia detrás de la barra para limpiar vasos y parar el tren descarrilado de su pensamiento que cada vez iba con más rapidez. 

No. No había nada ahí que valiera la pena ser guardado por sus memorias. Pero aún así, la forma en que Iwaizumi sostenía la taza de café para llevarla a sus labios, que las gotas de líquido se escurrieran por la cuenca de su boca y cómo sus dedos se doblaron para elaborar el sostén de su bebida caliente fue, por mucho, una de las cosas que Tooru tardaría en olvidar. Enmarcado con la luz de la tarde, Hajime pareció haber elegido un lugar con suficiente luz, como si con eso los ojos de Oikawa no pudieran dejarlo de observar.

Esta vez, por primera vez después de semanas, Oikawa no se preocuparía en anotarle su número detrás del _ticket_. Lo dejó en la mesa con toda su integridad y regresó a sus labores. De reojo, la silueta de Hajime fue levantándose de su asiento, caminó a la salida y abrió la puerta. Pero no se cerró inmediatamente después de Iwaizumi. La sostuvo. Cuando Tooru volteó, estaba él con el celular en la mano izquierda la cual señaló con la que tenía libre. Combinó el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Hablemos más seguido.—

Aún un misterio para la medicina occidental, el corazón de Oikawa dejó de latir por el tiempo en que Hajime tardó en salir del restaurante. Aunque extraño, tenía la innegable explicación de una emoción que ya estaba sobrepasando todo tipo de lógica. Cuando dejara de sonreír, víctima del pánico, iría directamente a su casilleropara ponerse el celular en el bolsillo. La emoción no abandonaría su rostro o el del resto de sus compañeros durante el resto de la tarde.

Con sus sentimientos nuevos ya con raíz, las cosas iban a empezar a germinar. Era demasiado tarde para hacerse atrás. 

En el futuro, cuánto hubiera querido hacerlo así.


	6. Circles

Después de aquella tarde y a sorpresa de todas las personas que rodeaban a Oikawa, empezaron a mensajearse relativamente fácil y con bastante frecuencia. Cada que hacía un gesto de niño bobo, como a quien le tocan el corazón a mitad de la nada, sus compañeros estaban seguros de que se trataba del comensal estrella, Iwaizumi Hajime.

—Mira su cara.— Bokuto hizo el comentario desde el otro lado del restaurante. Se sostenía del trapeador con la barbilla bien puesta en la punta para no caerse. Ya con las puertas cerradas podían hablar con más libertad, aunque la limpieza final siempre costaba más. Bokuto continuó, luego de haber dado un espacio de aire para que Kuroo volteara a verlo. 

—La pregunta es, ¿vio un perrito o es un mensaje de Hajime?— Levantó uno de sus dedos para puntualizar su pregunta. Kuroo le respondió con un suspiro de frustración, como si la respuesta estuviera frente a ellos.

—Obviamente es Hajime. Mira su cara de idiota.

—Pero...¿has considerado que quizás es un perrito? Yo hago esas caras cada que Akaashi me manda un video de cachorritos.

—Haces esa cara todo el tiempo te manden un video de perritos o no.— Rió. Bokuto no se vio herido por su comentario. En realidad, tenía un buen punto.

—... La cosa es que no tienes forma de saberlo, Kuroo. 

Kuroo detuvo sus movimientos y enderezó la espalda. La manera en que estaba viendo a Bokuto equiparaba la idea que ya estaba en su mente. —¿Quieres apostar?—

Antes de continuar con su injustificada apuesta, la mirada de su gerente se puso detrás de ellos. Les ardió como una piedra incandescente sobre la piel fría. Se voltearon. Suga tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa combinación de factores nunca era bueno, se había molestado.

—Yo apuesto a que les patearé el trasero si no terminan de limpiar el piso.—

No hicieron ruido. Esperaron que la forma en que había pasado saliva por su garganta no alterara el humor de su gerente que estaba cada vez más erizado de los cabellos. Kuroo, que nunca había sido un chico prudente, carraspeó para señalar a Tooru que estaba sentado con el celular en la mano.

—¿Qué hay de Oikawa?—

Suga se cruzó de brazos y los observó con todavía más severidad. Se imaginaron el fuego brotando de sus ojos. La terrible faz de un hombre implacable que manejaba el restaurante a la perfección... se eliminó inmediatamente al ver a Oikawa reírse de algo que había visto en el celular.

—Déjenlo en paz.—

El frío viento de la indiferencia de su comentario se sintió sobre ellos y les congeló las expresiones. Kuroo y Bokuto se dieron por vencidos. Al menos eso había terminado por calmar la ira de su gerente que ahora ya iba camino a la cocina.  La amabilidad de Suga podría amansar su acostumbrada diligencia. Alzaron ambos hombros para despegarse de la idea de la apuesta todavía encima de sus mentes y  limpiaron el piso del restaurante sin molestar a Oikawa quien no había dejado de sonreír. 

A decir verdad, cualquier persona que lo viera podía decir que era interesante y entretenido ver cómo a Oikawa se le detenía el corazón cada que escuchaba la notificación en su celular. Sin tener que decirlo, le emocionaba darse cuenta que había empezado ese tipo de relación con el fotógrafo que visitaba el café. No llevaban más de una semana escribiéndose y ya era como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. 

Todo empezó como todo: de a poco. Con palabras cortas y frases que reflejaban su estado emocional, sus ganas de terminar con la escuela o algún sentimiento en particular; como el hambre que tenían o el sueño que estaba comenzando a dominar sus cuerpos a mitad de clase.

 Oikawa no dudaba dos veces olvidarse de su pudor. Claro, sin perder la decencia. La información que compartía siempre era para generar una respuesta del otro lado para continuar la conversación. No iba a dejarla morir, considerando lo mucho que tardó en conseguir su número... hasta tuvo que pasar por el amargo trago de ser el número de pedido a domicilio.

Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Sorpresivamente y contrario a lo que pensó, Hajime respondía con rapidez comprensible. Él, al contrario, intentaba hacerlo esperar todo lo que podía sin ser grosero. Tenía que seguir los métodos que había usado en el pasado para atrapar a sus otros novios...pero los nervios y la ansiedad nunca lo dejaban estar más de dos minutos sin responderle. Había perdido desde el inicio.

Aún en clases, como en ese instante. Oikawa se daba un momento para tomar el celular y escribir su respuesta del mensaje más reciente. Se sentaba estratégicamente cerca de la ventana para que la mirada del profesor no cayera sobre él.

"Tengo hambre..." Oikawa escribía con bastante propiedad, sin todos los signos ortográficos que se consideran en la formalidad de la lengua, pero aún con la rectitud de quien sabe cómo funciona su cabeza.

"¿Otra vez te quedaste sin desayunar?" Iwaizumi respondía después de unos minutos. Propio, con los signos de interrogación íntegros de apertura y cierre. "¿El señor médico olvida que tiene que desayunar todos los días?" 

"No empieces"

"Desayuna todas la mañanas y no tendremos esta conversación."

Oikawa reía. Se había apartado de la realidad en la que estaba, en donde sus compañeros lo observaron con algo de alarma en el reflejo de sus ojos. No lo notaría, claro. Oikawa tenía la manía de olvidar lo que estaba cerca de él cuando se dejaba llevar. "Quizás si dejaras de ser un gruñón..."

—Oikawa— Uno de sus profesores lo veía desde el frente de la clase. Él, asustado, ocultó el aparato en uno de sus libros. No lo había logrado con la facilidad que esperaba, ya que todo el salón se había dado cuenta de su distracción evidente. El profesor había alzado una ceja. 

—¿Supongo que tus mensajes son más interesantes que lo que está en el pizarrón?—

Tooru se mordió los labios. No le gustaba haber sido expuesto así, claro, le costó un momento darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Antes de llenarse de arrepentimiento, bajó su cabeza. 

—No señor.

—¿Me puedes decir entonces un método para lidiar con una enfermedad degenerativa muscular? ¿o prefieres preguntarle a tu celular?

Golpeó su ego. Sus compañeros lo veían de reojo, curiosos de saber cómo respondería. Oikawa se acomodó en su lugar para dar una respuesta propia. Nunca se saltaba lecturas, pero esto había sido un agitamiento directo a su confianza. Necesitaba callar al profesor, por bueno que fuera, no podía tampoco quedar como un idiota.

El profesor tuvo lo que quería, asintió y levantó uno de sus dedos para apuntarlo. —Bien, pero ten cuidado con tu celular.—

—No se preocupe.— Sonrió, su arma de preferencia para mantener esa fachada de inocencia que le gustaba mantener con los que no lo conocían. Del otro lado del salón, la pesada mirada de Matsukawa estaba azotándole la nuca. Se volteó. Observó el rostro apretado en ira de su amigo y compañero. No había terminado la clase, pero ya sentía venir el regaño. El cielo tendría que darle paciencia para lidiar con él como se debía.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

—Sabes que te puede estar usando, ¿verdad?—

Sentados en una de las bancas cerca de la biblioteca, Tooru tenía un sandwich en las manos. Era lo primero que le había dicho después de haber salido de clase, justo cuando Oikawa le insistió que tomaran un descanso al aire libre antes de ir a sus siguientes clases. Sabía que su amigo era un chico escueto, pero no se había imaginado que hubiera soltado las cosas así como así. Posiblemente porque prefirió ignorarlo. Alzó su barbilla.

—¿Porqué haría una cosa así? Bueno... ¿Porqué pensarías una cosa así? — Le dio una mordida a su comida y escuchó a su amigo que carraspeó para tomar palabra. No confiaba en él cuando hacía eso. Era como si quisiera abrir el aire para que lo dejara hablar. Le molestaba.

—¿Lo conoces para decir que no lo hace?

—¿Tú lo conoces como para decir que sí?

Arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta que no estuviera velada por sus desconfianzas sin fundamento. Al no recibirla, se acomodó en su asiento. Volvió a darle una mordida a su comida y sacó el celular para ver los mensajes nuevos de Iwaizumi, aunque no hubieran. Decidió entonces retomar la plática con la boca medio llena.

—¿Cuándo es que íbamos a tener el exámen?— Preguntó al aire, los ojos puestos en su compañero que iba gestando algunas otras palabras en su garganta. Estaba sentado a su lado, con la barbilla descansando en una de sus manos. —Me da la sensación de que es la próxima semana... ¿le entendiste a la lectura pasada?—

Matsukawa se rió. Quizás porque sabía que era uno de sus métodos para evitar la confrontación. Tooru tenía malas mañas, lo sabía bien. —Llevas... un par de meses viéndolo en el restaurante. _Acaban_ de empezar a mensajerarse.— Alzó sus hombros.—Eso no me despierta confianza.—

—¿Sigues con eso?

—Sólo digo. Usualmente tengo la razón.

Oikawa estaba por terminar de comer. Mordió su sandwich un par de veces para masticar el enorme bocado. Veía a Matsukawa a los ojos, la molestia brotándole en chorros desde la pupila. Se pasó el trago con algo de dificultad, con el bolo alimenticio deslizándose sobre su garganta seca. Odiaba cuando se ponía en esta postura. Ambos tenían ganas de tener la razón. Por suerte, Tooru no andaba de humores de perder.

—No lo sé, a veces obedeces mucho a tus dudas...

Issei soltó el pecho en un suspiro de molestia. Dejó ambas manos en su suéter y volteó a sus lados para asegurarse de que no hubieran muchas personas a su alrededor. Era como si temiera de lo que estaba por decir. —No sabes darte por vencido.—

—Mi perseverancia no es mala. Deberías saberlo.

—Solo digo que te haría bien desconfiar.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué?— Levantó la barbilla y se cruzó de piernas.—Si te rompe el corazón, no llorarás tanto.—

Tooru pegó los labios y guardó silencio. Este debía de ser un comentario venido de sus experiencias pasadas que no quería recordar. No volteó a ver a Matsukawa a los ojos. ¿Con qué tipo de derecho se había creído él como para decir una cosa así? ¿Su intención era hacerlo llorar, de pronto?

—Estás siendo muy injusto.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿La verdad? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Si no la soportas, dime para no volverte a decir nada.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Oikawa resintió esos comentarios, más cuando Matsukawa ya había colgado su mochila en la espalda. Sí, usualmente era él quien hacía esas salidas dramáticas pero cuando Issei lo hacía era porque sufría de una molestia profunda. No quería pensar que era responsable de estas reacciones. Lo que sea que estaba en la cabeza de su amigo no era de su incumbencia.— Estás especialmente hostil el día de hoy.—

—Llámame lo que quieras.— Se levantó de la banca y se acercó a su amigo para verlo desde arriba. Tooru no podía empezar a definir lo que estaba en su rostro. ¿Molestia? ¿Decepción? ¿Desde cuándo había tardado tanto en descifrarlo? Se sintió a su merced. Con aquellos ojos negros clavados encima de su rostro, fue todavía más evidente e incómodo.

—Cuando empieces a llorar porque te rompió el corazón no vengas a mi.—

Matsukawa se marchó hacia la biblioteca con la mochila colgada en su espalda. No había llegado a medio camino cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo gritarle desde donde estaba.

—¡PUES ESO NO PASARÁ!— Oikawa sacó la lengua y con la misma dignidad, tomó sus cosas para marcharse a velocidad. Las personas a su alrededor ya habían empezado a murmurar y Matsukawa se hubiera golpeado su frente con la palma de su mano de no ser que quería aguantarse los corajes.

—Idiota... ¿quién se cree que es...?— Tooru susurró para si mismo en lo que salía del campus. Había casi olvidado lo que se sentía tener el corazón tan enfrascado en un solo sentimiento como para observar los puntos de vista del resto. Aunque este inicial acercamiento y empujón lo hubiera casi tirado, sintió como si las manos de sus pensamientos lo estuvieran manteniendo de pie. Se detuvo a mitad del camino. Quería volver. Decirle algo para arreglar las cosas, pero era muy tarde. Su orgullo estaba inflado y trataría de ignorar su consejo aunque las palabras estuvieran resonando desde el interior de su pecho.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

Un martes. La parsimonia de todos los días encima de los hombros de Oikawa se derramó sobre él en cuanto había recogido la última mesa. La hora del cierre era lo mejor que le podía pasar en un día como esos. Había algo que lo tenía particularmente desanimado.

Sí, Iwaizumi no le contestó los primeros mensajes que le había dejado en la mañana. La primera hora de sus clases fue de para convencerse de que estaba ocupado, por lo cual no iba a tener tiempo como para contestarle con la premura de todos los días. Luego; llegó el pánico. Llegó el rechinar de sus dientes, sus dedos alrededor del cabello y la siempre presente insistencia de que algo estaba fallando en esa relación aparentemente idílica.

¿Qué tal si Iwaizumi se había aburrido de él? Claro, como se aburren los niños de los juguetes. En todo caso, Matsukawa tendría razón y no quería dársela. (No tendría qué. Issei se la habría arrebatado antes de que pudiera decir algo más) Después de cinco días de su última confrontación, no quería acercarse para darle una satisfacción que no se merecía. Se mordió los labios, las uñas. Salió de clases con una rapidez tremebunda y se enfrascó en el trabajo que ya apenas cerraba. Había sobrevivido el día. 

—¡Bien hecho! Tienes mucha energía hoy.— Suga le dejó una mano en el hombro para que volteara a verlo. Se arrepintió después de que Tooru le mostrara el rostro. Sonrió con pocas ganas. Suga se cruzó de brazos inmediatamente. Era momento de hablar de eso, aprovechando que Kuroo y Bokuto ya se habían marchado. —Hoy no estabas en el celular. ¿Pasó algo?—

Oikawa alzó los hombros. —Lo de siempre.—

Se precipitaba, como el agua. Tooru se pasó la mano por los cabellos y bajó su cabeza para reaccionar a sus propias palabras. No tardó para hacerlo. Suga no necesitó decir la gran cosa para llegar a él. Era como si su presencia fuera más que suficiente.

—Es tarde. Deberías de irte ya.— Volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro para empujarlo a que se cambiara. De nada le servía ahora masticar las malas ideas. Al menos, esperaba que caminar por la ciudad pudiera despejarle las dudas.

Se dio la vuelta, rendido y sin querer alargar la conversación, caminó directo a los casilleros para quitarse el delantal y caminar a casa. Ya había tenido suficiente con el silencio de Iwaizumi como para seguir soñando. Le quedaba el silencio y la posiblidad de calmar sus reacciones. Llenar de pánico su mente no era lo ideal.

Suga prometió que él cerraría todo, por lo que no debía de preocuparse por andar con las llaves en el pantalón. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su mochila y salir por la puerta principal. Cuando lo hizo, las luces mercuriales de la calle le echaron encima el reconocimiento del tiempo. Era de noche ya. El sol se ocultaba a buen tiempo en Tokyo, oportuno, daba espacio para que los negocios encendieran sus señalamientos de neón.

La estación del metro estaba a unos buenos diez minutos. El camino a casa lo llenaba de mucho silencio, pero también de mucha paz. La necesitaba.

De no haber sido por haber escuchado el jadeo de un hombre atrás de él, hubiera empezado a caminar.

Se volteó y el corazón giró dentro de su pecho. Hajime Iwaizumi se había detenido casi frente a él. Se había detenido solo para tomar de nuevo el aire y llenarse los pulmones del oxígeno que había perdido. Se enderezó solo cuando su respiración se controló. No tardó absolutamente nada en hacerlo. Tenía buena condición física. Esto sólo emocionó más a Tooru, quien ya había alzado una ceja.

—¿Oh...?— Fingió sorpresa. El rostro sudado de Iwaizumi tenía un encanto que no podía expresar con claridad.—Lo siento. Acabamos de cerrar.—

—Ah...— Se enderezó. Dejó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos. Tooru podía usar muchas palabras para describirlo, pero ninguna le haría justicia. Era un cúmulo de tantas cosas que ya no sabía con cuál empezar. —No te preocupes, no quería tomar café a estas horas.—

No habló. Oikawa tomó el silencio como una expectativa deliciosa al resto de su explicación. Por cómo estaba moviendo los ojos, sabía que estaba pensando. Como si estuviera acomodando las ideas una por una para decirlas como se debía.

—La verdad es que esperaba alcanzarte.—

Lo logró. Le tomó el corazón a Oikawa con suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo por unos segundos. No logró tambalearse solamente porque estaba de espaldas con la ventana. La luz de los autos que pasaban cerca de ellos rayaban las piernas de ambos para cortar con la oscuridad que podía llenarlos con la ausencia súbita del brillo de la calle. Tokyo era una ciudad brillante, pero en la mirada de Oikawa podían verse fuegos artificiales.

—Heme aquí.— Alzó los brazos. Había olvidado lo que se sentía la ansiedad de la ausencia de mensajes. —¿Qué tenías que decirme con tanta urgencia como para que vinieras hasta acá? ¿Se te apagó el celular?—

—Sé que eres un hombre ocupado.— Iwaizumi estaba sonriendo. Tooru, de pronto, se había quedado sin cómo defenderse. —Pero no sé qué tan interesado estés en mi propuesta.—

—...Continúa.

—Sé que trabajas en un café pero, ¿no quieres ir por uno?

Aunque por dentro estuviera derritiéndose de cariño y emoción, Oikawa tomó toda la compostura que tenía encima para no gritar. —Depende.—

—Bueno...— Hajime alzó los hombros, un símbolo del juego. —Si quieres podemos marcar al número que me diste para pedir uno para llevar. Aunque el servicio no es muy bueno.—

A pesar de que tenía enormes ganas de golpearle la cabeza con su celular, Oikawa se puso la mano en la boca para ocultar su risa. —Eres un maldito.—

Iwaizumi propuso caminar a la estación para platicar por un rato. Oikawa no se resistió. La ciudad de noche era interesante y cerca de los dominios de la Universidad, lo era todavía más. Habían suficientes personas en la calle como para pensar que todavía eran las cinco de la tarde así que ellos pasaban desapercibidos. Oikawa sonreía. Iwaizumi también. Extrañamente habían encontrado un espacio cómodo entre ambos a pesar del tumulto y cuando se separaron para cambiar de línea del metro, Oikawa no había parado de sentir el brote de emoción en el pecho. De hecho, supuso que como su primera cita, ir por un café no era una mala idea.

Pero como la vida se lo demostraría en pocos días, había dejado que sus sentimientos tomaran lo mejor de él. 

Matsukawa tenía algo de razón. 


	7. Starlight

La ventana abierta permitió que las cortinas de Oikawa se movieran con el viento. Estaba acostado con las manos encima de su cabeza, enmarcándole el cabello y el rostro que iba dándole la bienvenida al sueño. Había aprendido a disfrutar sus días libres sin los libros ni la angustia de la escuela y, sumado a la reciente y pronta reconciliación con Matsukawa, su cuerpo permitió a la relajación más profunda que había sentido en meses.

Aunque la sensación estaba haciendo que el sueño llegara a él antes de lo esperado, Oikawa todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente somnoliento. Se enderezó de la cama por primera vez desde que había despertado. Los sábados como ese estaban plagados de malas costumbres. De dormir hasta que dieran las dos de la tarde, comer tarde y quedarse en su habitación leyendo algo o viendo la televisión. Casi nunca salía con Kuroo y Bokuto, quienes lo invitaban religiosamente a que saliera con ellos a Shibuya. 

Esa tarde no tenía ganas.

Apreciaba el tiempo que tenía en soledad. Le ayudaba a estar en paz. Tenía el cuerpo desanimado y la capacidad mental de una esponja. El espacio de sus reacciones comparados a los movimientos que alcanzaba a dar dejaban poco qué desear. Esto, claro, hasta que vio que alguien especial le había mandado un mensaje a su celular.

Como un animal listo para atacar, no esperó a que el tono personalizado se detuviera para abalanzarse contra el aparato para llevarlo a ambas manos y leer de lleno el mensaje único que Hajime había mandado. 

_"Hola"_

El tipo tenía la delicadeza desacomodada, pero a estas alturas, a Oikawa no le podía importar menos. Sonrió. Puso una de sus manos en su vientre para contener la emoción que brotaba de su ombligo y contestó. Esta vez, no tuvo la fortaleza para detenerse por cinco minutos para responder. Daría la ilusión de todo, menos de un hombre ocupado. ¿Qué importaba? Si su emoción se destilaba, era porque contenerla podría asfixiarlo.

_"Hola"_

Hajime leyó el mensaje casi inmediatamente. Esto, aunque no es necesario mencionarlo, hizo que a Tooru casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

_"¿Estás ocupado?"_

Tooru lo pensó. Miró a su alrededor, a la ventana abierta que estaba todavía dejando pasar el aire fresco de la ciudad. Aguantó un suspiro y se echó sobre la cama. ¿Lo estaba? Tal vez. La pregunta era, ¿lo estaba para él? Mordió sus labios.

_"Depende"_

_"Ah... entonces estás libre."_

Oikawa tiró su cabeza hacia el colchón de la cama. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que a la menor provocación hacía ese tipo de comentarios que lo deshacían? No era justo, pero al menos estaba en privado. La forma en que se había derretido era todo menos lo deseado.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás aburrido?"_

_"De hecho, quería saber si querías salir a tomar algo."_

 Directo al grano, como se imaginó que sería. Oikawa tuvo que darse dos segundos para respirar. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Suga no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara todo. Qué bueno era que tenía la lengua floja cuando se trataba de él.

_"¿Hmm? ¿Ahora?"_

_"Sí. Claro, a menos que tengas otra cosa que hacer en su ocupadísima agenda imaginaria."_

Había un par de opciones que tener en consideración como el riesgo que esto podía representar para él y la estabilidad emocional que tanto le había costado trabajo mantener...pero solo le importaba una: la posibilidad de verlo fuera del horario habitual. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar el miércoles y en su ya acostumbrada línea de comunicación directa.

Decirle que no sería una pérdida, pero decirle que sí directamente iba a ser una mala estrategia. Tooru optó por una opción mucho más divertida, la de la coquetería. Que aunque Hajime quizás no captaba, al menos lo acercaba más a acostumbrarlo a esos gestos.

_"Supongo que puedo hacer espacio en mi ocupadísima agenda."_

Se lo imaginó burlándose de él, esa imagen le tomó suficiente de su atención como para no darse cuenta que ya había contestado.

_"Te veo en una hora en el parque Yoyogi."_

Se desconectó. Tooru decidía con tiempo lo que iba a ponerse para las citas, pero en esta ocasión, jamás se había cambiado con más rapidez.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

La realidad de las cosas era que acostumbraba a llegar temprano a sus compromisos y, gracias a la eficiencia de la ciudad, nunca le tomaba mucho tiempo el traslado. El tren estuvo tranquilo, con pocas personas. Andaba con los audífonos puestos pero sin decidirse por ninguna canción. Las saltaba una tras otra sin arrepentimiento en los ojos. Lo que buscaba, no llegaba a él. Se sintió perdido. Los nervios tomaban lo mejor de él y se lo quedaban hasta que volvía a estar solo. No era la primera vez que iba a caminar con él en soledad, pero aún así la ansiedad estaba trepándose en el interior de su médula ósea. Se refugió en el pensamiento de lo inevitable. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Cuando había pisado los inicios del parque, el sol aún estaba en el cielo. Debía de ser una buena señal e indicio, haber tenido la premura de llegar cuando todavía había luz solar. Acomodó su celular en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró a su alrededor. Había personas que pasaban por la enorme puerta de Torii que adornaba la entrada principal. La humedad del día se había evaporado y dejó entrar un agradable clima fresco con el que aprovechó para resguardarse en su chamarra. Hajime no tardó en llegar. Lo saludó en la distancia y caminó hacia donde estaba.

—¡Hola!— Oikawa se sintió bajo escrutinio, pero se distrajo pronto con la cámara gigante que colgaba del cuello de su amigo.

—¿Tienes un evento o algo así?—

Hajime no había dicho nada todavía, pero se encargó de pasar la mano por encima del lente como para confirmar que estuviera ahí. Tooru sintió celos. Quería que la yema de sus dedos le acariciaran así el cabello.

—No, siempre la traigo conmigo.—

Oikawa soltó un suspiro de asombro. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que todas las veces que lo había visto en el café llevara consigo la cámara. Llegó a pensar que debía de tratarse de un  _paparazzi_ , pero Hajime no tenía la personalidad de un hombre con ese tipo de tendencias. —¿Tienes miedo de perderte algo importante?—

—Tal vez...— Empezó a caminar, Tooru tuvo que seguirlo. No habían establecido ningún plan, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo que sea que fuera a surgir de esto era suficiente para volver a casa con una sonrisa. —Esto de tomar fotografías es un hábito que no puedo dejar.—

—Hmmm suena a un vicio.— Hajime rió, pero ignoró el comentario de Tooru con habilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

— _Tengo_  que traerla conmigo. Necesito tomar fotos para una tarea.— Alzó una ceja y dejó una de sus manos en la parte de arriba de su cámara. Ya se había adentrado al bosque y podía verse en sus ojos que estaba buscando un cuadro perfecto para retratar el ambiente espiritual del parque.

—Oh. ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí?—

—En realidad no.— Tooru no le había visto bien la ropa. Andaba bastante relajado, con una chamarra de mezclilla que lo delineaba con mucha precisión. Hasta percibió el aroma particular de una fragancia, pero quizás lo confundía con la frescura del parque. —Me gusta caminar y pensé en hablarte. No hace mal la compañía.—

—Espero no entorpecer tu trabajo entonces.—

—No te preocupes. Puedo tomarle foto a lo que sea.—

Sabemos, por mucho, que Oikawa Tooru era humano. Que las debilidades de su carne se traspasaban con mucha facilidad a su boca y que, cuando veía la oportunidad de colgarse de algo, lo haría para beneficio propio. Ésta, a comparación de muchas otras, demostraba ser una oportunidad de oro. No perdía nada con intentarlo y aunque tuviera el terror en su garganta, había probado que la insistencia al final, valía la pena. Eso claro, en el aislado caso en que tuviera una reacción positiva.

—Deberías tomarme fotos a mí.—

Esperó la risa de Hajime pero recibió silencio. A su sorpresa, estaba deliberando en su mente y, mejor todavía, terminó asintiendo con su cabeza.

—...Si no te molesta.—

—...¿Eh?...— Oikawa dio un paso atrás, como si se estuviera defendiendo de sí mismo. En realidad, estaba estupefacto por la respuesta. Sintió miedo de que sus fantasías estuvieran cobrando vida aunque, de ser así, no entendía porqué todavía no lo había besado.—¿Hablas en serio?—

—¡No me veas así!— Por la lejanía y la falta de luz, Oikawa no logró a divisar el delgado y casi invisible sonrojo de Hajime, quien ya lo estaba apuntando con el dedo. —¡Tú fuiste quien se ofreció!—

—¿No te molesta? Digo...— Tooru aclaró su garganta, pero los nervios no se fueron. —¿Le has tomado fotos a alguien más?—

—Muchas otras veces, idiota.—

—Quiero decir...¿Alguien así de guapo como yo?— 

—¿Así como tú?— Los ojos de Hajime rodaron encima del cuerpo de Tooru. Sintió que había cometido un error en ofrecerse, pero la sensación de la mirada del fotógrafo sobre su cuerpo había valido la pena cualquier vergüenza.—He trabajado con cosas peores.—

Oikawa tranquilizó el sonrojo con una risa. Al menos se lo había tomado con humor. Se hizo el ofendido con un ademán de sus manos y las puso inmediatemente después en la cintura. Recuperó así la postura ideal para el resto de la tarde.

—¿Cómo quieres que pose? Deberás saber que soy muy fotogénico.—

—Uh... no importa.— Hajime no estaba viéndolo, estaba más ocupado en quitar la tapa del lente y asegurarse que estuviera bien calibrado, iba a tener que balancear bien las luces ahora que el sol estaba poniéndose. Habían elegido un buen momento para salir.—Camina por ahí y ya.—

—Ah... ya entiendo.— Oikawa lo obedeció. Relajó el cuerpo y se adelantó en el camino para caminar sin ver por dónde iba. Hajime estaba armado, con las manos sobre la cámara, listo para disparar. —"Como si no me diera cuenta" ¿eh? me gusta tu estilo.—

—No seas tonto. Fíjate por dónde caminas.—

Tuvo que hacerlo. Caminar a ciegas era complicado y riesgoso. Caer de espaldas con el rostro colorado no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para el resto de la tarde. Si Hajime de verdad iba a tomarle fotografías quería lucir glorioso, perfecto. Pero eso no lo sabría hasta que pudiera verse a sí mismo en la pantalla de la cámara digital.

Los alrededores habían bajado su temperatura. Con el sol encima de ellos, la tarea hubiera sido muchísimo más complicada de realizar, pero habían tenido suerte de llegar en el umbral que colgaba antes de la hora dorada. La perfección de una luz que va muriendo en el horizonte del mundo era ideal para el tipo de fotografías que Hajime tenía en mente.

—Espera.—

Oikawa se congeló con tensiones en sus músculos. Giró la cabeza desde donde estaba y pudo ver casi en pasos desglosados, las expresiones de Hajime cuando suspiraba de frustración. Era un verdadero artista incomprendido.—Relájate, idiota. No soy la policía.—

Su respuesta fue hacerse el tonto. No era capaz de admitir que la voz de Iwaizumi lo hubiera detenido con esa severidad, como si la planta de sus pies se derritieran con el asfalto tibio del parque.—No me lo digas tan de pronto...— 

Volvió a hacer lo que hacía. Se había agachado para ver un pez que andaba con mucha libertad debajo del agua, en uno de los lagos artificiales del parque. Oikawa se había puesto las manos en las rodillas para verlo con más detenimiento y, sin registrarlo, escuchó el sonido de la cámara haciendo su trabajo.

Tomó aire por la sorpresa. El pez huyó por la enorme sombra que hizo y ahí, agachado, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Hajime estaba viendo la pantalla digital de su cámara, cambiando un par de cosas en los botones. Tooru había estado nervioso por muchas cosas pero nunca por algo como eso. Era solo una tonta fotografía.

—Eh— Alzó los hombros, con la carencia de la y se mantuvo armado. Se acercó a Oikawa para indicarle que siguieran caminando. —¿Ya te cansaste?—

—¿Eh?— Se levantó con las manos en la cintura. Se había ofendido un poco. —¿Cómo que  _eh_? ¿Salí mal o algo?—

—No te haré un análisis. Te ves bien, cálmate.—

—¿ _Qué_  tan bien?— Era importante saberlo. Hajime estaba imprimiendo su imagen al mundo. Sí, estaba obedeciendo a sus fantasías. Mucho tenía que ver cómo reaccionaba el fotógrafo que podía denotar lo mucho que le gustaba el modelo. Había visto muchas novelas en la sala de su casa como para saber a dónde iba la historia.

—Hmm... — La incertidumbre, Hajime se alimentó de ella como si fuera un dulce. —Quizás el pez se hubiera visto mejor—

Oikawa se llevó ambas manos entre los cabellos. Un ademán de desesperación que estaba exacerbando para soltar humo emocional y bromear con Hajime.—¡Eres tan cruel conmigo!— Había funcionado, el fotógrafo le golpeó el hombro para que hiciera caso. 

—Anda, no eres un niño. Sigamos.—

Con ese empujón, Tooru tuvo suficiente estímulo para adormecer lo que sentía. Era complicado, era doloroso. Tantos meses siendo una fijación superficial como para que de pronto se saltara así de rápido en los escalones del cariño. Caminaron juntos. Bromearon. Platicaron. Tooru bajó los ojos para verle las manos. Los dedos que marcaban el inicio de la cámara descansaban sobre los botones negros del aparato. Quería tomarlos entre los de él, pero ya era un deseo demasiado adelantado. La historia con la que fantaseaba no era la realidad que ahora se desgranaba frente a él. Él no era un modelo y Hajime no era el fotógrafo que se enamoraría perdidamente de él. No quería seguir pensando en eso, pero la esperanza hablaba con mucha fuerza.

—¿Estás en exámenes o algo parecido?— Oikawa era un experto en ignorar las cosas que lo aquejaban. Luego tendría tiempo para lidiar con las angustias que esto podría provocarle.

—Siempre tenemos exámenes. Nuestros profesores quieren saber qué tanto hemos avanzado en la técnica.—

Tooru se rió. Estaba caminando frente a Hajime, con las manos atrás de él.—Nosotros también. Uno no esperaría que la carrera de medicina y fotografía tuviera tantas similitudes.—

—Ambos son oficios, ¿no es así?—

—Ahora que lo mencionas...es una bonita forma de decirlo.— Frente a ellos, los árboles del parque estaban empezando a mecerse con el viento. Allá, en donde estaba descansando el sol, la luz estaba filtrándose entre las hojas. Un espectáculo hermoso. Quizás era por eso que Hajime preparó la cámara con mucha rapidez, mucho antes de anunciarle a Oikawa que se detuviera.

—Espera—

Hubo una pausa. La voz de Hajime congeló a Tooru en su lugar. Lo tenía con la espalda frente a él, pero esa no era la toma que quería.

—Voltea a verme.—

Lo hizo. Giró su cuerpo para ver a Hajime aún encuadrando la fotografía. Tooru adaptando la emoción en los músculos. Se sintió parte de algo hermoso. Lo tendría en su disco duro, en la memoria de su cabeza. Juntó el querer en el rostro y así, con la facilidad que el agua tiene para entrar a espacios imposibles, Tooru ablandó los ojos. Estaba orgulloso, aunque estuviera fuera de lugar. Junto aire y lo despidió, Hajime levantó la cámara para captar la escena. 

—Quédate así.—

Hajime congeló la imagen en la punta de sus dedos, con el ojo que enmarcaba la toma. Preparó el dedo para tomar la fotografía, pero no la tomó. Tooru quiso contar los segundos, pero no quería distraer la pose con un conteo que de nada iba a servir. Supo que había terminado de tomar la fotografía hasta después, cuando Hajime ya se había levantado. Puso una mano encima de su boca para toser y aclararse la garganta antes de revisar el resultado. Oikawa tuvo que caminar hacia donde estaba para ver el resultado. 

Hajime logró capturarlo enmarcado en el cielo, en una postura que mostraba el rostro, el pecho y el cuerpo de Oikawa con una precisión que había sido delineada con la luz dorada brillando através de su cabello. Tenía el viento agarrándose de la ropa para no caer a otras partes del área que no fueran él. Los ojos de Oikawa estaban esperando del otro lado de la pantalla, insistentes, brillantes. Era una fotografía que le había arrebatado más que el aliento. No se reconoció.

—¡Wow!... Uh.— Sin palabras. Iwaizumi trató de buscarlas en el rostro de Tooru pero no tenía nada.—Eres muy bueno con esa cámara.—

—Bueno, lo esperaría con eso de mis clases.—

—¿Me vas a dar una copia de las fotos? La necesito de foto de perfil.—

Hajime negó con su cabeza, incrédulo. Los cambios de humor de Oikawa eran algo que ya había visto antes pero que le sorprendían cada vez. —Eres un vanidoso.—

—¡No es mi culpa ser tan fotogénico!—

Se dieron un momento para permitir que las risas se asentaran. Cuando Tooru veía a Hajime reír, era cuando se convencía que quería verlo así todos los días. Quizás, quizás...esto podría ser algo más de lo que había pensado. Hajime le puso una mano en el hombro y, mirándolo a los ojos, soltó seis palabras filosas.

—Gracias Oikawa, eres un buen amigo.—

Obedeciendo a la naturaleza de su sentir, Oikawa cayó en la cuenta que no se supone que esas palabras tuvieran que doler tanto. Necesitaba sentir agradecimiento, felicidad...pero no esto. Se sintió terrible, con la maldad de un hombre que despreciaba la vida. La risa de Hajime hizo eco, penetró su hipotálamo como una bala lo haría. No necesitó más para acabar con la esperanza que había comprado. Las fantasías eran baratas, pero se rompían con poco.

Rió para espejear el sentimiento del ambiente. Imitó su gesto. Después de eso, cerró el corazón para no llorar. Sí, todo el mundo se lo había dicho. Había volado muy cerca del sol y ya tenía las alas derretidas sobre sí mismo. Iba a tener que esperar. ¿A qué? A que todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo se conviertiera en un recuerdo lejano. Trataría de lograrlo, con tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando. Hajime le tomó un par más de fotografías en un modesto café que encontraron en los alrededores. Se sentaron. Vieron pasar el día que llevaba la gente en la espalda. Corrían a la estación. Se despedían, se deseaban una buena noche. Algunos otros, melancólicos, se sentaron en el mismo café a pasar el rato. Hajime tenía la cabeza en la distancia, en el horizonte y presumía una sonrisa que no le veía los miércoles, cuando lo visitaba.

—¿Y eso?—

Hajime volteo a sus alrededores, pero no comprendió a lo que Tooru se refería, así que tuvo que clarificar. —¿Tomas té en las noches?—

—Ah. Sí.— Iwaizumi le dio un sorbo. El vapor se extendió hasta el techo, Oikawa se distrajo con ese movimiento esencialmente invisible, era mejor que pensar en la desilusión de la realidad. 

—A veces.

—...Pensé que serías de esos que le ponen azúcar al té.

—¿Ah? Me gusta así como está.

Claro. Iwaizumi tenía una vibra pesada encima de él. Tenía los ojos en un cajón de emociones negativas que bien podrían cargarse a su espalda. Quizás por eso era tan bueno tomando fotografías. Quienes vierten emoción a sus piezas son los mejores artistas, de eso se trataba el mundo. Hajime tenía el potencial para ser increíble. Se preguntó si él lo sabía.

—Te gustan las cosas amargas.—

Iwaizumi dejó la taza en la mesa. Contrastó con el latte macchiato frío de Tooru, que sudaba.—Me gustan las cosas con el sabor natural.—

Tooru sonrió, se pasó la mano por la nuca y se apresuró para beber de su café. —Supongo que tienes un punto. Te queda.—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?—

Mantuvieron la plática con el mismo ánimo que habían aprendido a tejer en sus conversaciones diarias. Los ojos de Oikawa, otra vez, se pasaron a las manos del fotógrafo. Suspiró. Quería tocarlo. Acariciar la palma de su mano con cariño. Pero hasta el roce accidental podría ser demasiado. Era una fantasía estirada en la lejanía de las posibilidades. Se resignó cuando Iwaizumi volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—

Oikawa se quedó con la sonrisa en la boca. Estaba seguro, era como una máscara. Le estaba funcionando bien. —Nada.— Decidió que, aunque la mente de Hajime estuviera alineada con su sentir, Oikawa pronto llegaría a ese estadío. Cuidaría su amistad antes de arruinarla con cualquier acercamiento. Prefería eso que perderlo para siempre.

Se lo repitió en la cabeza toda la noche como un mantra al caminar a la estación y despedirse de Hajime.  Hasta que se sentó en las sillas mullidas y calientes del metro había entendido que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, empezó a llorar.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

—¿Qué pasó esta vez?—

Tooru le respondió con mucha ira en la voz. Matsukawa llegó a él con un abrazo súbito, lo abarcó de los hombros y la cintura, lo suficiente para casi colgarse de su espalda. Estaban saliendo de clase y aún con la calma de sentir cómo salían de una lección infernal, Tooru no se explicaba el porqué de su cercanía repentina. A Matsukawa le gustaba mantener su distancia, como un gato que apenas deja que lo acaricien. Pero la pregunta le llegó con impacto y curiosidad, tenía que responderle. Quizás, Matsukawa sabía de esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—

—No me respondas así cuando literalmente llevas toda la mañana con cara de perro aplastado.— Oikawa hizo un puchero. Su compañero, para molestarlo, volvió a pegarle el rostro cerca de las mejillas. 

—Ahora, si no te molesta... dime qué pasó. No preguntaré una tercera vez, Oikawa.—

El castaño se rascó la cabeza. No quería complicarse la existencia tomando explicaciones ficticias sobre cómo o porqué estaba hablándole así. Como fuera, eso no iba a cambiar las cosas. Comentárselo iba a ser su mejor opción.—Salimos.—

—¿El señorito perfecto al fin decidió sacarte a cenar? Bueno, lo reconoceré por eso.—

Tooru rió. No era tan bueno como su amigo podía imaginárselo, aunque podría vivir en esa fantasía por un rato.—Fuimos al parque y llevó su cámara.— Construía la historia con lo que recordaba de la salida. No quería mencionarle la sonrisa de Hajime, ni de lo hermoso que se veía cuando preparaba la toma. —Dijo que tenía tarea, me tomó fotos.—

—Oh.— Matsukawa se dio un momento para acomodar sus ideas. El camino a la cafetería no era largo, pero la conversación había hecho que sus pasos se volvieran más concentrados. —Bueno, eso no lo esperaba. Yo apenas puedo soportar tu vanidad. ¿Él la aguantó por toda una sesión? Salvaje.—

Se notó por el silencio que ya no quería decir nada más. Por eso mismo, Matsukawa volvió a colgarse de su amigo. —¿Entonces porqué no estás contento?—

La sonrisa de Oikawa se desvaneció. Era algo que claramente, le dolía recordar. Como si decirlo pudiera de alguna manera traer esa memoria a la realidad. —Sé lo que vas a decir.—

—¿Será otra cosa que no sea "te lo dije"?—

—...Quizás.—

—Entonces no pierdes nada.—

Juntó algo dentro del pecho para aguantarse las ganas de llorar y, después de acomodarse la mochila, ladeó su cabeza.—Me agradeció por ser buen amigo.— El cabello de Oikawa se movió con él, acomodándose sobre sí mismo para hacer esas curvas apuntando al cielo. Aunque sonreía, andaba con mucha frustración en los ojos. —Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?—

—Oikawa.— Matsukawa se detuvo, lo tomó del brazo. En donde no tenía tela encima. El contacto directo con su piel iba a despertarlo.—Sabías que era hetero, ¿verdad?—

—...Sí...—Suspiró. Ya se había mentido todo el fin de semana, jurándose que iba a poder despedirse de todo ese sentimiento que anidó en la garganta. Había más alumnos caminando cerca de él, alrededor. Las manos de Matsukawa lo mantuvieron en constante alerta. La amenaza que la garganta puede hacer para no soltarlo todo ahí, en medio del pasillo. 

—Oikawa... —

—Ya, no quiero hablar de esto. Por favor...— Se soltó, aunque sabía que su amigo podría ayudarlo, necesitaba aceptar que estaba vulnerable. Los estragos del cariño, cuando eran así de profundos, podían causar llagas permanentes. —Hablemos de algo más.— Quería ser cuidadoso y paulatino con la forma en que iba a sanar. —Voy a estar bien.—

Matsukawa comprendió las limitaciones de sus palabras. Por más que buscara presionar, a veces, las cosas se acomodaban por su propia naturaleza. Oikawa tenía aquella fortaleza. Preocuparse de más iba a ser innecesario.—Oye...— Lo empujó hacia el comedor estudiantil. El bullicio de la gente ocultó su voz amable. —No llores. Hoy pagaré la comida.—

Tooru hizo caso al ambiente, pasó un dedo por debajo de su nariz y se le salió el aire que antepone la risa.—¿Tu pagas? Matsukawa, ¿qué te picó el día de hoy?—

—Cállate, mejor abusa de mi amabilidad en silencio Oikawa.—

Prometió lo que había dicho. Oikawa no tuvo que sacar la cartera el resto del día. Iba a tener que concentrarse en las cosas que tenía en frente, en los chistes de su amigo, en sus lecturas por terminar. Por más que le costara, por más que le fuera imposible arrebatarse la sonrisa de Hajime del fondo de sus párpados. Sabía que en cuanto pasaran los días; Se sentiría mejor, eventualmente.

Pero no pronto.


	8. Unleash

Había pocas cosas que le quedaban mal a Oikawa que se armaban una lista una tras la otra de forma ordenada y perfecta. Liderando este espacio, estaba el color morado. En sus tonalidades mataba el color de su piel y enterraba a su persona en un crimen de la moda. Se sentía abrumado y abrazado por un color que simplemente rayaba en ondas violentas. Segundo, aunque no menos importante, estaban las lágrimas. Siempre había sido un chico con una cara fea para llorar. Se le achicaban los ojos, las cejas se fruncían y los pliegues de piel sobre la frente se enfrascaban en un solo espacio, como si se comprimiera. No era bonito. Mucho menos atractivo y ahora, con su enfermedad, era más notable todavía.

Estornudó sin poner el brazo en medio de la trayectoria para guardarse los bichos. Los expulsó en toda su habitación. Había suspirado. No esperaba que la gripa estacional llegara a él con tanta rapidez. Matsukawa ya lo había regañado. Desaprovechó la feria de vacunación de la universidad para quedarse estudiando. Tooru estornudó otra vez, recordando con amargura la voz burlona de su amigo.  _"Esperemos que no sea Influenza"_ le dijo, entre risas.

—Maldito Issei...— Oikawa se enrolló entre las sábanas de la cama. Su madre le había dejado una taza de leche caliente que iba a ayudarle a enternecer su cuerpo para escupir la enfermedad. Todavía no había llegado lo peor, pero sentía cómo los brazos y las articulaciones iban entorpeciéndose con el paso del aire hacia adentro. Suspiró. Juntó las piernas y las abrazó en un ademán de vergüenza por sí mismo. Odiaba estar enfermo. Sentía como si hubiera perdido, como si todo lo que supiera no lo salvara de los efectos de las enfermedades. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca. ¡Las cosas ciertamente no estaban saliendo mejor!

Luego de haberse permitido el berrinche, abandonó su postura de feto para acomodarse en la cama y echar la cabeza en la almohada. Ahí, en donde los sueños se gestan, procuró cerrar los ojos para descansar de las angustias que le trae el día. Se olvidó de su madre, de la leche que le había dejado, de Matsukawa, de la risa burlona de sus amigos en el trabajo... pero una persona volvía a su mente con la repetición de un disco rayado. Involuntario, insistente, perpetuo. Sus brazos, la forma idiota en que formaba sonrisas y su voz presente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. 

_"Gracias, Oikawa. Eres un buen amigo"_

Era como si no hubiera podido olvidar lo que se había sentido. 

Le había empezado a doler el corazón cuando escuchó el sonido del celular.

Despegó la mente de su trance esperanzado y levantó la cabeza para buscar el aparato con su mano izquierda. Llegó a él sin esperar encontrarlo tan pronto y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que aparecía en las notificaciones. Hajime.

Lo había invocado. No había otra explicación. El corazón se detuvo en lo que él peleaba consigo mismo para ignorar las ansiedades que había disparado el pensamiento mágico y guardó aire para soltarlo lentamente. Lo hizo otras dos veces. Un ejercicio prudente en lo que pensaba en las posibilidades de este nuevo resultado. 

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sentía urgencia en responderle. Tomar el aparato para escribir su respuesta con la inmediatez que podía... pero necesitaba alejarse. Después de lo que pasó en el parque, aquel palpitar que surgió solo para él debía de esfumarse con su memoria. Iwaizumi lo veía como un amigo y para mantenerse así, hacerlo a un lado era la solución indicada. Darle su tiempo, su espacio... responderle a los mensajes no seguiría el plan que había establecido. Estornudó. Dejar de frecuentarlo también tenía que ser una decisión consciente. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a olvidarse de él si no era con el golpe de la abstinencia?

Dudó otra vez. Su mano derecha se venció a la ansiedad de la impaciencia y alcanzó el celular. No quiso maldecirse con ganas de hacerse sentir peor, pero tuvo que hacerlo antes de que los dedos empezaran a moverse por su cuenta, obedeciendo a la necesidad interior de hacer caso al llamado del chico. Tosió. Prensó el aparato en la mano y se detuvo a tiempo gracias a un estornudo. Fue entonces que algo todavía más alarmante sucedió.

El celular había empezado a sonar.

¿Una llamada? Oikawa sintió genuina emoción. Con sorpresa en la mirada, hizo a un lado sus argumentos separatistas de emociones y acomodó su cabello, como si fuera a verlo cara a cara. Luego de haberse aclarado la garganta con un carraspeo involuntario, contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Ah, entonces sí vives.

Escuchar su voz elevó sus ánimos. Rió con el nerviosismo inicial de hace mucho tiempo ya, esperó que Hajime no lo hubiera notado.—Apenas.—

—Oh...— Iwaizumi contestó justo después de haberlo escuchado toser.— ¿Acabas de enfermarte?—

—Sí...— Contestó. La mano en el pecho. —Pero así pasa con el resfriado estacional. Se pasará rápido.— Convencido, usó uno de sus dedos para acariciar la piel debajo de su nariz. Iwaizumi rió del otro lado de la línea.

—Qué bueno escuchar eso.—

Silencio. Su peor enemigo. Oikawa saboreó los segundos como si fueran medicina. No había perdido las ganas de decirle algo más. En realidad, solo se le había secado la boca. Tosió con ganas de aclararse la garganta pero Hajime ocupó el espacio con su voz.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás hoy?—

Oikawa sonrió, al menos alguien más había sentido también la urgencia de llenar la falta de palabras.—Uh...— Acomodó su cuerpo en el borde de la cama para irse levantando. Activar la cabeza era un método efectivo para armar oraciones al instante. Pensó en que aguantaría un rato más en casa, pero sintió ganas de salir a caminar. Todavía podía hacerlo y no estaría de más ir a buscar comida para invernar durante el fin de semana en donde la enfermedad caería sobre él como una avalancha. —Sobrevivir—

Pudo escuchar la incredulidad de Iwaizumi desde donde estaba, pero esperó hasta que hablara.—Seguramente no está _tan_  mal...—

Intensificando su indignación con una pose que no vería, Oikawa dejó la mano sobre el pecho y se enderezó.—¿No me escuchas?—

—Oikawa, debes de admitir que tiendes al dramatismo.—

—Hmp...a veces....—Apretó el celular contra su rostro usando el hombro de soporte. Se imaginó que Hajime escucharía el movimiento del otro lado de la línea. Iba a ser necesario explicarle.

—Creo que iré a comprar unas cosas.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te resultó inspiradora mi llamada?

Tooru aguantó un suspiro. No podía decirle que sí. El silencio iba a ser mejor para responderle como se debía.—¿No tienes nada que hacer?—

—Pensaba aprovechar el día para tomar fotografías. Estoy en un área muy bonita de la ciudad.

—Qué novedoso...

—No tengo otra opción.

—Bueno...— Tooru acabó de ponerse los zapatos. Cerca de la entrada de su habitación, se sostuvo de la puerta para poderse acomodar el resto de la ropa con más facilidad.—Entonces espero que me las muestres luego.—

—¿Sí saldrás? ¿Con esa  _terrible_ enfermedad?—

El sarcasmo brotó de su voz. Oikawa quiso beberla mientras pudo. —Cállate. No tardaré más de media hora.—

—...Ten cuidado.—

—Sí. Tú también.—

—Claro.—

Colgaron. La llamada llenó en Oikawa el espacio que no necesitaba llenar. Necesitaba, aunque le costara, acostumbrarse a la ausencia, al abandono y la falta de atención para que la transición no le doliera.

Cargó consigo lo que necesitaba: un paquete de pañuelos, la cartera y su abrigo más ancho para salir a la calle. Acomodó la mascarilla azul encima de su boca. Ocultaría muy bien la sonrisa que Hajime le había dejado después de la llamada. 

 

x.x.x.x

 

El supermercado nunca tenía nada de especial. Las banderillas de las ofertas ondeaban afuera de la tienda, aunque no hubiera mucho aire alrededor. Las luces que iluminaban los productos generaban una atracción extraña, como la de las moscas sobre la luz mercurial. Las señoras iban entrando para aprovechar las últimas horas en que los artículos frescos tenían mitad de precio. Andaban con las manos al frente y los ademanes al por mayor para poder expresar mejor sus obsesiones. Oikawa iba justo detrás de ellas. 

Se acomodó la mascarilla médica en la boca y entró con la seguridad de que todo estaba bajo control. Haber descansado todo el día había ayudado con los estornudos, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Tomó aire y tosió para sí mismo en un acto consciente para aclararse la garganta. Nadie le prestó atención. Menos mal.

Repasó su lista mental cuando tomó el primer carrito que se le atravesó. Leche. Claro. Leche de vaca, la de verdad. A veces encontraba en cada paquetes portátiles de leche de soya a los que no les podía hacer el feo si se trataba de desayuno para ir a la escuela. De hecho, cuando andaba de humor (es decir, cuando el capricho lo dejaba) prefería beberla. Pero ahora, con el antojo de la nutrición entera de la leche de animal, fue directo a los refrigeradores para encontrar alguna que le llamara la atención. 

Usó la barra del carrito del supermercado para sostener el cuerpo. Andaba con los ojos medio caídos, esperando que la lentitud con la que caminara no desesperara a su propia necesidad de surtir las cosas con rapidez. ¿Faltaba algo más en casa? ¿Quería llevarse algo en especial?

La respuesta surgió por si sola, cuando sin pensarlo, se había atravaesado por el pasillo a panadería. Afiló la mirada y, como si estuviera engañándose a sí mismo, tomó silenciosamente un paquete de pan de leche y lo echó al carrito. Sintió una ola de presión abandonar el interior del pecho porque estaba seguro que ese pequeño detalle haría su enfermedad más llevadera. Tosió. Una mujer lo observó desde el otro lado de la panadería, pero a eso él no reaccionó. No era sorpresa que fuera un foco de infección.

Se acercó al área de lácteos para elegir. Su rango de opciones era infinito y pensó que quizás ese tipo de trabajos debió habérselos dejado a su madre. Puso una mano abajo de su barbilla, un ademán involuntario para quien necesitaba un momento para pensar las cosas, pero, extrañamente, sintió que alguien más estaba compartiendo su gesto. No. Nadie cerca de él. Las señoras que iban a esa hora al supermercado estaban alejadas para no contagiarse. La sensación de extrañeza se volvió más real. Era extraño. Se sintió invadido, abrumado, como con ojos que observan y adivinan con movimientos más simples y rápidos sobre la naturalidad de las cosas detrás de un filtro.

Enderezó la espalda, guardó el aliento, esa sensación era parecida sin lugar a duda, a los ojos de quien capta la belleza del mundo, de quien ve por la cámara de un lente. 

Se giró, levantó la vista y notó que, relativamente cerca, el brillo de un lente despegó de donde estaba. Una cámara lo observaba. Ladeó el rostro, percatándose de lo que estaba pasando. Todavía tenía un paquete de leche en la mano cuando reaccionó.

—¿Ah...? ¿Eh?—

No fue el único en darse cuenta en esa fracción de segundo. Cuando la cámara entendió que, en la fotografía, el rostro de Oikawa estaba observándolo directamente, se disparó una racha de adrenalina en ambos y Tooru, que no iba a marcharse sin una explicación, corrió detrás de quien apenas había empezado a caminar. Dejó atrás la leche, la lista mental que había hecho para volver a casa con lo necesario y también, el carrito. Estacionado al borde de los lácteos, las cámaras registraron la súbita desaparición del joven quien ya había dado pasos agigantados a uno de los pasillos del lugar. 

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, tomó la chamarra del hombre que estaba huyendo para detenerlo. No había avanzado mucho. Era como si la consciencia lo hubiera detenido ahí en medio del mundo y reconoció inmediatamente la figura de quien volteó a verlo. Iwaizumi estaba cubierto en un rubor intenso y abrumador en las mejillas con la cámara alrededor de su cuello. Reconoció, sin decir nada, que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa. 

—Ah... Oikawa. No te vi ahí.—

Mentira. Oikawa pudo saborearla por toda la lengua. El corazón se le aceleró a niveles estratosféricos, pero estaba de más decir que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. 

—¿Bromeas? Con esa cámara lo ves todo.— Apuntó con algo de desprecio el lente. Iwaizumi ladeó su vista, haría lo que fuera para ignorarlo.

—...No es lo que parece.—

—¿Oh? No te escuché bien... ¿Una sesión no fue suficiente?— Su intención era sacarle más reacciones y estaba funcionando de maravilla. Qué hermosa manera de reafirmarse. ¿Iwaizumi tomando fotos de él en silencio y a escondidas? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellas?

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que ibas a estar por acá? ¿Estás siguiéndome?— No obtuvo respuesta a eso tampoco. En los ojos de Iwaizumi estaban saliendo sus peores miedos, como el temblor de un niño que sufre de vergüenza. Quería decir que se sentía mal, pero no era posible. Escarbar en sus reacciones le soltaba una satisfacción enorme. Era algo nunca antes visto, ajeno a lo que veía en el café y en sus salidas anteriores: era un Iwaizumi al borde de un sentir y quería empujarlo para que lo admitiera. —Acosador...—

—Te digo que no es lo que parece.— Respondió al fin. Iba a tener que hacerlo ante las acusaciones de su amigo.—¿Qué iba a saber yo que estaríamos en la misma tienda?—

—Tienes razón. No sabría decirlo...— Buscó palabras con falsedad en la voz, acercándose a Iwaizumi con ganas de verle mejor el rostro. De pronto, las personas en el pasillo se habían alejado, como si respetaran la santidad de la cercanía. —Es como si fuera el destino.—

Estornudó y así, con el error de su cuerpo, eliminó el aura del momento. Iwaizumi ladeó su rostro para reírse y Tooru se ocultó otra vez debajo de la mascarilla azul, procurando que el sonrojo se quedara resguardado. El aroma de Iwaizumi se volvió más fuerte y por alguna razón, el pasillo nunca se había sentido tan angosto.

—La verdad es que me gusta el precio que le dejan a las verduras aquí.—

Otra mentira, Oikawa no pudo usarla a su favor. Se sentía morir.—¿Vives por el área?—

Alzó los hombros, se había relajado con el estornudo de su amigo.—Camino por aquí a veces.  Es un barrio bonito. Saco buenas fotografías.—

—¿Oh?— Oikawa trató de hacer sus conclusiones por su cuenta, pero era complicado. Creía que Hajime buscara buenos lugares para tomar fotografías así que no podía decir que eso era mentira. Quizás una verdad exagerada. Eso no explicaba porqué estaba ahí. Tan cerca de su casa, tomando en cuenta que no le había dicho en dónde vivía. Alzó una ceja. —¿Entonces me viste y decidiste tomarme fotografías?—

—En realidad... fue coincidencia.— Le creyó. Maldita sea la sinceridad en el rostro de Hajime. —Aunque si quieres, puedo borrarlas.—

Tooru reaccionó con una mano sobre la cámara. Por primera vez, Hajime no se movió con su cercanía. —No es necesario.—

Silencio. No había que agregar nada para acrecentar la incomodidad que de pronto se caló entre ambos. Hajime se acomodó la ropa, igual que Oikawa. Un par de mujeres se habían acercado al pasillo para tomar algo de los estantes. Se alejaron pronto para caminar hacia donde estaba el carrito abandonado de Oikawa. Suspiraron, como si esto hubiera sido todo un malentendido.

—Entonces...— Tooru volvió a darle vida a la conversación. Tomó el bote de leche que tenía en mano y lo colocó junto con los panes de leche. Iwaizumi observó la acción en silencio, incrédulo de que fuera comer tanto. —¿Supongo que te fue bien en tu primera entrega?—

Hajime no quiso discutir, pero alzó una de sus cejas para aclarar su posición.—¿...La verdad?—

—¿Qué otra cosa querría escuchar?— Caminó en camino a donde estaban las frutas pero lo hizo con suficiente calma para que Hajime lo siguiera. Eso mismo hizo. La tarde había pasado de una sesión acusatoria a lo que bien podría pasar como una cita. Impensable para estándares de Oikawa que no estaba en la posición emocional para pensar que de eso se trataba.

Se rascó la nuca, espantando la vergüenza. Se aseguró que no hubiera personas a su alrededor escuchándolo y soltó las palabras de golpe.—Todos en clase quieren conocerte.—

Oikawa guardó el aire, pero tuvo que seguir caminando. Había hablado en serio. Entonces, que hubiera tenido una buena calificación estaba sobrentendido. Se sintió orgulloso, con la piel entumida y emocionado de sentirse parte de una buena calificación. Un recuerdo que quizás, a ninguno de los dos se les olvidaría. —Hmmm...—Aguantó la emoción en el pecho y trató de mantener la decencia. El silencio evidenció su pensamiento, pero no hubo mucho que decir al respecto. Claramente, la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

—Creo que la pregunta es, ¿quieres que todos me conozcan?—

—No...— Hajime respondió casi al instante, lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Guardó el aire y carraspeó, como si el aire le hubiera hecho cosquillas en la garganta. —No se trata de eso.— Completó la oración. Oikawa había sonreído.

—Entonces, soy tu modelo exclusivo. Iwa-chan—

—...¿Iwa-chan...?—

Oikawa soltó la risa con la confusión en el rostro de su compañero. Bajó la mascarilla para poder respirar mejor. Iwaizumi lo observó desde arriba, algo en su mirada había suavizado su expresión, pero retomó la misma dureza cuando Oikawa volteó a verlo. —¿Qué? ¿No te gusta tu nuevo apodo?—

Entrecerró los labios con los dientes para aguantar la risa. Negó con su cabeza en silencio y así como llegó, supo que ese iba a quedarse como si apodo por el resto de lo que tendrían de relación.—Eres un tonto.—

—Como sea...— Tooru acomodó su cabello. Caminó directo hacia las cajas para salir de ahí. Andaban muy juntos, hasta cuando tocó el turno en que Oikawa pagaría. —Al menos no soy un acosador.— Le dio un billete a la mujer que iba a cobrarle e ignoró el comentario del chico, tampoco hizo caso a la expresión del chico de la cámara. 

—¡Te digo que no es lo que parece!—

Afuera del supermercado, con una bolsa en la mano, Oikawa todavía estaba aguantándose la risa. Hajime se encargó de cerrar su chamarra de cuero café para que no le golpeara el aire en el pecho y pronto, cubrió el lente con un pequeño círculo negro que aseguraría que no se rayara. El fresco de la noche había golpeado la esquina del lugar y sin que se lo pidiera, se giró con su amigo para acomodarle la chamarra. Hizo caso omiso a su inmediato sonrojo. 

—¿Quieres enfermarte más o algo así?— Oikawa se acomodó la mascarilla. Rogó que la luz sutil del negocio no estuviera evidenciando el nerviosismo o el temblor que le había causado en las piernas y el pecho.

—Podía hacerlo solo.—

—Como digas.—

Tooru aprovechó el calor que quedó de las manos de Hajime para resguardarse y dio un paso atrás, todavía viéndolo de frente. —Me iré de aquel lado.—

—¿Quieres compañía?

—No te preocupes. Conozco mi camino a casa.

—Ve con cuidado.

Hajime le sonrió. Oikawa hubiera querido tener una cámara como la de él para enmarcar ese levantamiento de sus labios. —Espero que pases tu materia con mis fotos.—

Alzó su mano para despedirse. Hajime equiparó el gesto, asintiendo con su cabeza para darle la razón a su últimas palabras. Juró que las manos le temblaron sobre la cámara y entonces, cada quien tomó su camino para volver a sus respectivos destinos. Extrañamente, Oikawa se sintió feliz. Hubo algo en esa interacción mediocre y ligeramente perturbadora algo que le había dado mucho gusto. El rostro de Iwaizumi, la forma en que reaccionó ruborizado a sus interacciones... ¡No hubo nada que no gritaba un interés por su persona...!

Pero la ilusión no dicta la realidad. Lo que sea que pasó para que Hajime considerara una buena idea tomarle fotografías en silencio no aseguraba absolutamente nada para el sentir que podía estarse gestando en él. Hasta donde sabía, esto era de un solo lado y por experiencia, sabía que no iba a ser algo bueno. 

Levantó el rostro para ver el cielo que se oscurecía con cada paso que daba a casa y supo que no había solución concreta para sus angustias. En el camino gestado por la soledad de sus pasos, se preguntó, en un genuino espacio de inocencia, si habría algún problema en quererlo así: De un solo lado. Que su cariño siguiera materializándose en silencio y para sí mismo, aunque jamás pudiera decírselo. 

Supuso que, de esta manera, no tendría que estar suprimiendo lo que quería saltar fuera de su pecho...pero pensar que tendría que eliminarlo eventualmente era suficiente para retomar el camino inicial: olvidarse ahora que había un  _momentum_ , mientras la ventana de oportunidad se mantuviera abierta... pero la sonrisa que le regalaba al despedirse de él era un ancla pesada y que se había echado a un mar espeso de cariño. 

Entrecerró los ojos cuando dobló la esquina para llegar a su casa y fue deslizando entre la boca un suspiro que se había atorado. Si se daba por vencido, si decidía quererlo, si ese cariño se quedaba en su cuerpo al menos sabía que no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie.

No todavía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por ser tan pacientes con las actualizaciones <3 espero poder acomodarme mejor ahora que estaré más libre de convenciones. Manténganse al pendiente ;) que viene lo bueno.  
> Los quiero, lectores <3


	9. First

A pesar de haberse dado el permiso de dormir menos para poder estudiar, Oikawa se levantó tarde para ir a clase. Se había prometido hacer lo contrario, obedecer al reloj y llegar a tiempo. Pero corrió con los pantalones medios hechos, la mochila con pocos libros aplastando su uniforme del trabajo. Poco digno de alguien como él, que abogaba por la perfección.

Su madre ya se había marchado al trabajo y le dejó el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, pero no lo vio. Corrió a un lado de él como un hombre poseído y, tratando de no tropezarse con la salida de la casa y los tacones de su madre, se puso los zapatos lo más rápido posible. La brisa fresca de la mañana que entró por la ranura de la puerta le recordó en dónde estaba, pero fue la luz del sol lo que lo había desconcentrado tanto. Identificaba muy bien los niveles de intensidad del astro rey por las horas. Gracias a su tropiezo, tendría que caminar en la empedrada calle de la vergüenza... y la insolación.

—Lo sabía... lo sabía, lo sabía,  _lo sabía_.— Habló en voz alta como si alguien más estuviera frente a él, alegándose la propia mediocridad. ¿Qué tipo de estándar estaba poniéndose si o único que lograba era deshacerlo todo con su falta de voluntad?

Alto. 

Un minuto. 

Cerró los ojos, todavía sentado en la entrada de su casa. Necesitaba respirar.

Aún no salía. Esperó a que la emoción se asentara en el borde del músculo para que pudiera correr cuando lo necesitara. Ahora no podía usar el pánico. Ahora no. Después. Después quizás. Ahora tenía control, tenía las manos en la masa, estaba haciendo algo: construía. ¿Qué tal si los puentes que tanto tiempo le había tomado trabajo en planear se deshacían sobre sus manos débiles y temblorosas?

—Ya.— Hartó de su propio dramatismo, usó la fuerza de la urgencia para levantarse y salir de esa casa. El vecindario, paciente, dio bienvenida a sus pasos fuera de casa con el sonido de la calle. Oikawa pasó saliva. Todavía no le ardían los ojos. —Anda, tienes cosas que hacer.— Planeó su día alrededor de un par de acciones específicas que asegurarían su supervivencia. Ir a la escuela, entregar sus tareas e ignorar los mensajes de Iwaizumi. En ese orden. 

Quería que pasara el día y aunque también se había prometido enfocarse a las cosas en lugar de colgarse de la mala suerte que le cayó encima desde la mañana; Oikawa no habló en clase, se tropezó dos veces en las escaleras de uno de los edificios y contestó a todos y cada uno de los mensajes del chico que le tomó fotos en el supermercado.

Issei se convenció, cuando trató de hacer conversación con él fuera de clases, que quien sea que estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Oikawa no sabía manejarlo. No estaba ahí con él. Se encontraba en otro lado, con la cabeza dispersa y los ojos acuosos, suaves. Asqueroso. Había fantaseado por más tiempo del normal y lo peor de todo, se la pasaba suspirando.

—Oikawa.

—¿Mmm?

Torció la boca, Tooru se enfocó al café frío que tenía en las manos. Era como si buscara la estimulación ajena para despertarse.

—Oye...¿Estás seguro que no necesitas que te acompañen al café?

—Nah, no te preocupes.

—Estás más distraído que de costumbre.

—¿Eh? Claro que no.

—Oikawa.

Respondió con verlo a los ojos. Matsukawa pasó saliva. Se sintió amenazado, como quien ha descubierto ausencia de luz en una habitación que antes estaba llena de focos. ¿Habría pasado algo con el chico del café? Abrazó sus piernas. La banca que estaba afuera de la biblioteca permitió el gesto. Tooru se quedó observándolo. Cada movimiento era digno de análisis.

—Es como si te olvidaras que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Pudo advertir que sus palabras llegaron al tronco del cuerpo, pero no lograron agitarlo lo suficiente para quitarle una palabra, un suspiro. Oikawa estaba repuesto, juntó sus emociones en el centro de su pecho para no soltarlas. Menos mal que algo podía mantener bajo control.

—No tengo nada nuevo que contar.

Oikawa se levantó. Dejó el tema atrás de ellos con un movimiento de su mano, el celular en su bolsillo había dejado de vibrar desde media tarde. Matsukawa supuso que todo ese evidente cambio tendría que ver con el hombre que tanto sueño le había robado a su amigo. Sin quererlo, lo detuvo antes de que se marchara. Ató la muñeca de Oikawa a su puño. Se voltearon a ver como quienes quieren decirse muchas cosas y no hablaran el mismo idioma. La distancia entre ambos jamás estuvo más marcada.

Oikawa le sonrió y, con un giro de su brazo, se liberó del gesto. Issei tardó en reconocerse. —Solo he tenido un mal día.—

Matsukawa se cruzó de brazos, inseguro por lo que había dicho. Pero aún así, dio espacio a la duda. Cuando Oikawa decía la verdad, siempre sonreía. Era como si las palabras estuvieran cubiertas con una miel amarga que no le gustaba probar. Se acercó. Las expresiones de Issei causaban mucho impacto en su amigo, esos ojos caídos hablaban mucho de sus expectativas. Pero usualmente necesitaba más tiempo para analizarlo. En ese momento, a Tooru solo le quedó recibir el golpe en medio de la frente.

—¡OUCH!—

Issei rió. —Qué bueno saber que sigues ahí.— Un par de chicas pasaron a un lado de ellos. El tráfico de personas iba a ir deshilachándose con cada segundo que pasara. Observó el reloj, tenía que marcharse pronto. —¿Irás a ese mentado café?—

—Es mi trabajo.

—Bien. Cómprame una bebida con tus propinas la próxima vez.

Oikawa se aguantó la risa, pero aceptó. Dio la media vuelta con el pie izquierdo y caminó hacia donde sus pies sabían. Era extraño observarlo caminar así. Matsukawa se cruzó de brazos. En la distancia pudo verlo con más detalle. La manera en que se hallaba debajo de los árboles que tiraban las hojas, era desconcertante. No había dejado de sonreír, en la cara tenía el brillo de quien observa el sol y lo sigue... pero a pesar de lo despierto que aparentaba estar, era como si lo hubieran puesto de cabeza, con los pies echos el uno sobre el otro, atorados. La cabeza por si ningún rumbo y la navegación de su persona desvariada.

Matsukawa continuó observándolo, dejó caer el cuerpo hacia adelante para captar lo último de Oikawa Tooru quien desapareció en la esquina rumbo a la estación. La explicación de los motivos de aquel balance perdido vendría hasta él después. Camino a casa, revisó la hora, la fecha. El día.

—Miércoles.—

Susurró, todavía sentado en el tren. La mujer que iba a su lado sonrió al escucharlo, pero Issei se puso una mano en la frente. Hasta ahora todo fue claro: Oikawa Tooru estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Lo peor: seguramente a él le iba a tocar limpiar sus lágrimas.

x.x.x.x

No había terminado de limpiar la mesa cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta del café. Se volteó. Sus ojos abiertos esperaban observar a alguien especial, lo delataba su postura dadivosa. Pero nadie conocido entró. Se venció a la frustración, tallando con fuerza la mancha de café que un cliente dejó sobre la madera. Oikawa andaba con un delantal arrugado y aunque eso no se veía precisamente mal, era frustrante para él encontrarse en ese tipo de fachas. Suga no le había dicho nada, pero Bokuto y Kuroo se burlaron de él sin piedad alguna.

Ahora, con un ritmo que adoptó de sus propios pensamientos, se dedicó a la limpieza obsesiva de las mesas libres, que eran la gran mayoría. Un miércoles lento. Hasta el reloj tenía miedo de escupir minutos.

—¿Todavía no?—

Kuroo se acercó con Bokuto a preguntar, pero su amigo negó con lentitud en lo que barría el piso. La otra mitad del café estaba vacía a excepción de una pareja que no buscaban la atención de los meseros.

—Es raro. Debió de haber llegado hace media hora.—

Alzó sus cejas espesas y juntó el inicio de un suspiro. —Espero que llegue pronto.— La postura de Oikawa iba decayendo con los minutos. Por más que les gustara molestar y sacarle reacciones a su amigo, nunca era cómodo observar la tristeza así en alguien casi manifestándose físicamente. Una nube gris encima de su cabeza se vería mejor en él que su semblante actual.

Kuroo hizo contacto visual con Bokuto. Tuvieron un momento de entendimiento no verbal, de esos que requieren de una mente profundamente enraizada la una de la otra. Bokuto separó los labios, había pausado su tarea de limpieza para comentar lo que ambos habían ideado en aquella conexión mental. —Si le hizo algo a Oikawa...— Comenzó, Kuroo asintió lentamente, alentándolo a que continuara hablando.—me lo voy a madrear.—

Tetsuro formó un puño con la mano. —Saliendo de aquí, vamos a ir a buscarlo. Luego-— La emoción tuvo que ser interrumpida por la curiosidad de Oikawa, que ya había volteado hacia donde estaban ellos. Retomaron sus actividades con los ojos puestos en el suelo para evitar sospechas de parte de su compañero. Cuando se sintió satisfecho por la falta de acusaciones y volteara a seguir tallando, la planeación volvió.

—Luego, vamos a enfrentarlo.—

—Podríamos invitarlo por algo de tomar, pero en realidad...— Bokuto frunció los labios, haciendo un ademán violento que ilustraba sus intenciones.—Osea... lo golpearemos.—

—Te entendí.

—¿Seguro? No reaccionaste.

Silencio. El instinto que se detona en las personas que esperan. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo a todos y en cuestión de segundos, Iwaizumi estaba entrando al café. Oikawa contuvo la emoción, pero al verlo entrar con dos personas más, el alma tuvo que volver a su cuerpo de golpe.

Kuroo y Bokuto les dieron la bienvenida con la energía que habían guardado de su plan y casi inmediatamente, un suspiro de sorpresa se atoró en la garganta de uno de los acompañantes de Iwaizumi.

—¿Kuroo?— Voltearon a verse. Una sonrisa se marcó en ambas caras y en una invitación, se acercó a donde estaba el grupo de clientes. El resto de los meseros se detuvieron a ver la escena. Iwaizumi buscó los ojos de Tooru. Estaba igual de confundido que él.

—¡Yamaguchi!— Se saludaron con gusto. Bokuto observó desde la distancia con algo de celos en los ojos y se resguardó detrás de su escoba. —¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?— Cruzó los brazos. Oikawa casi echa los ojos para atrás con la postura.

—Tsukki me había dicho que trabajabas en un café, pero nunca me dijo cuál.—

Kuroo soltó los hombros y rió.—Suena a algo que haría...—Una jovencita que estaba a un lado de su amigo lo saludó con mucha vergüenza. Era como si fuera la primera vez que salía a la calle. —¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?—

Un rubor severo dominó el rostro de Takashi y sorprendentemente, también ella sufrió los mismos efectos. Era como una reacción en cadena. —¡NO! D-Digo... es una amiga.— Bajó los brazos para presentarla. —Yachi, él es novio de Tsukki.—

—Mucho gusto...s-soy... ah...— Hablaba con mucha propiedad, el nerviosismo había hecho que el nombre se le atorara en la garganta.

—Encantado.— Buscó la mano de la chica para completar el saludo. Mientras lo hizo, Iwaizumi quien se había enajenado de la situación, reaccionó para aclarar sus dudas. 

—¿Exactamente...cómo se conocen ustedes dos?—

Oikawa no quiso admitirlo, pero vio pánico en sus ojos. Esto claro, Kuroo no entendería hasta que le dijera. Cuando se trataba de hablar de Tsukishima, era una persona diferente. Para cuando había empezado a hablar, Iwaizumi cambió su expresión facial. —Yamaguchi es el mejor amigo de mi novio desde la infancia.— Habló con un orgullo que no le correspondía, pero el otro chico rió. Era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso. —Es bueno verte de vez en cuando, suelta los libros y sal a la calle.—

Yamaguchi asintió.—Salúdame a Tsukki, creo que no leyó mis mensajes hoy.—

—Lo haré.—

—Qué pequeño es el mundo.— Tooru soltó el comentario al aire, fue aceptado por todos los que estaban escuchando y Hajime logró alcanzarlo en su cabeza en ese espacio que se volvió de ambos. Oikawa sintió un aura peculiar proveniente de él. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Miedo?

—Ah...— Yachi sostuvo el brazo de Takashi. Le recordó que necesitaban sentarse. No lo advirtió, pero la expresión de Iwaizumi de pronto se había convertido en una de urgencia. Oikawa se hizo atrás con un trapo en las manos y esperó.

—Creo que vamos a sentarnos ahí. ¿Qué opinas Hajime?— Recibió una respuesta no verbal, pero positiva. Fue inmediatamente allí a dejar sus cosas. Había sido un segundo y ya había tensión en el ambiente.

—Fue un gusto saludarte, Takashi.— Le puso una mano en el hombro. Aunque atenderlos fuera lo que usualmente haría, el hecho de que estaba Hajime ahí cambió su opinión. Volteó a ver a Oikawa, pero no se percató de su terror. —Mi compañero los seguirá atendiendo. Yo tengo que terminar de limpiar.— Alzó los hombros y Takashi sonrió.

—Claro, no te preocupes.—

Kuroo casi se giraba para darle ánimos a Tooru de no ser que hubiera sido muy obvio. Era la mala suerte de su distracción la que evitó que notara la tensión, la incomodidad y las miradas de Hajime que se perdían en la distancia. En la mesa habían empezado a platicar. Tooru se acercó a servirlos como a todos. Dio por entendido, por las fugaces miradas que compartían, que Iwaizumi estaba pasando todavía por su proceso de comprensión. Sí. A él también le molestaba saber hasta ahora que sí tenía conexiones con Hajime, que era cercano. Pero tenía que contentarse con cómo se habían desenvuelto las cosas.

—Bienvenidos.— Sacó de su delantal un cuaderno de notas, y por inercia, escribió lo que Iwaizumi siempre le pedía: Una taza de café. Sin crema, sin azúcar. Parpadeó y soltó una risa en lo que acabó de reaccionar. —Lo siento, ¿lo de siempre?— Se dirigió a Iwaizumi, quien definitivamente no esperaba eso.

—Sí.

—¿Lo de siempre?— Yamaguchi preguntó en lo que Yachi terminaba de ver el menú. Oikawa escuchó sin estar en la conversación, pero sonrió en sus adentros.—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?— Oikawa abrió los labios para responder con una mano en la cintura, pero Iwaizumi lo hizo primero. Había reaccionado mucho más rápido que de costumbre.

—Está cerca de la escuela.

—Relativamente...

Así, las ganas de responder se le esfumaron de la garganta. Iwaizumi ya había sido muy claro, aunque no era la respuesta que buscaba, al menos lo había reconocido, ¿verdad?

Los otros chicos ordenaron inmediatamente después de eso. Hajime levantó su mano para regresarle el menú, sin verlo a los ojos, como con urgencia de que se fuera. Oikawa juntó el aire hacia adentro y caminó con la barbilla levantada hacia la barra para preparar las órdenes. Los ojos de sus compañeros lo siguieron. Aunque podía estar gestando molestia, algo no se sentía del todo correcto. Era como si a propósito estuviese tratándolo así. ¿Era lo que quería? ¿molestarlo?

A punto de terminar con sus órdenes, Oikawa acomodó una bandeja de servicio para llevarlas con él, pero se detuvo.—Es muy cercano, ¿no?— Se escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi desde la mesa. Las bebidas estaban por salir pero; sin pensarlo, Oikawa tuvo que bajar la velocidad de sus manos, cortar el sonido y parar de respirar solo para escucharlos. El resto de sus compañeros lo hicieron también. Agradecieron la falta de comensales ese miércoles por la tarde.

—¿Quién?— Iwaizumi habló con un tono cortante. La sequedad de sus palabras se sintió en la mesa y en cada paso que Oikawa dio hasta los chicos. Dejó el café negro frente a Hajime, el té frente Yamaguchi y el capuccino con Yachi. Sonrió con todo su esfuerzo y se dio la vuelta. Fingir amabilidad no era difícil, pero en este caso era algo completamente distinto.

—El mesero...— Yamaguchi completó cuando Oikawa había dado unos pasos hacia la barra. Hajime se tomó un momento en contestar, como si primero quisiera beber el café para quitarse algo de la lengua.

—No es mi amigo.—

Dolor. El ardor en la garganta de Oikawa no había vuelto desde hace mucho. Agitó su cabeza, privó que el resto de la conversación entrara por su oído y fue hasta que entró a la barra que gesticuló. Estaba herido, confundido. ¿Qué habían sido entonces esas tardes a su lado? ¿Esas palabras? ¿Los gestos? ¿Las fotografías?

_"Quédate así"_

_"Gracias Oikawa, eres un buen amigo."_

_"¿Quieres enfermarte o algo así?"_

_"Ve con cuidado."_

Sus palabras resonaron. Si no podía ser su amigo, si no era su amigo...¿entonces qué era? ¿Era algo más o algo menos? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Hajime? ¡Hubiera querido verlo a la cara para averiguarlo! La necesidad de pertenencia ahondó en su corazón y, como una lanza de hielo, la arrancó de sí. Espantó las lágrimas con el aroma del café fresco y suspiró. Ahora no. Después, en casa. Pero ahora no.

—Oh...hubiera pensado que sí.— Yachi bebió de su taza, soltó el aire que estaba oculto en su cabeza y aprovechó el silencio de Iwaizumi para hablar. —Oigan, ¿tienen idea de cómo hacer la tarea del taller? No se me ocurre nada...—

La conversación se volvió un eco. Tooru esperó hasta que se fundiera con el chillido del silencio para acercarse, dejar la cuenta y que ellos se marcharan. Juró que Iwaizumi se había volteado para verlo, pero no estaba seguro. Cuando se marcharon, cerraron la puerta y sus compañeros se acercaron para preguntarle como estaba.

—Estoy bien.— Aseguró con una sonrisa. Terminó de limpiar la mesa, los platos que habían ensuciado y se quedó en silencio el resto de la noche. Kuroo y Bokuto anidaron las ganas de golpear al fotógrafo porque, ante todo, Oikawa todavía guardaba algo de luz en la mirada.

Tonto. Alguna vez ellos se habían sentido así. Tooru no tenía la culpa de quererlo.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Aventó sus cosas a un lado de la cama que no alcanzó a hacer. Cansado, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la almohada y soltó un quejido de dolor acompañado por un suspiro. Era tarde. Tomó el camino largo a casa por la inercia de sus pensamientos. Quería llegar a una conclusión, pero de pronto, ya no tenía nada. No tenía su cariño, no tenía su reconocimiento y tampoco su amistad.

Iwaizumi lo estaba dejando peor a como estaba. Dándole y quitándole cosas con una velocidad que no lograba comprender. 

Otro zumbido. Se movió encima de la cama para leer. El mensaje le heló la sangre.

_"Hey"_

Hajime no tardó nada en mensajearlo. La cabeza le dolió. Oikawa esta vez, tardó más de la cuenta para responder. Fue una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. ¿De verdad estaba hablándole después de lo que dijo? ¿Era acaso un cínico? ¿Quería probarlo? ¿Lo estaba logrando? Alto. Sus dedos ya estaban respondiendo. La sequedad de sus palabras estaba fuera de su esquema usual, pero seguramente Iwaizumi lo sentiría.

_"Estoy por irme a dormir"_

No mentía. Le urgía ocultar la cabeza en el mundo de los sueños. Entrecerró los ojos. Iwaizumi tardó el responder también. Había mil razones para los segundos de puente, pero logró conectar con una petición y una despedida inusual.

_"Descansa. Salgamos este fin de semana."_

Oikawa abrió bien los ojos para leerlo otras tres veces. No contestó. Se sintió pequeño entre las sábanas, pero no lloró. Se alimentó de la confusión por suficiente tiempo para conciliar el sueño. Durmió. 

El resto de la semana iba a pesarle lo mismo que le pesaban los ojos. Con la presencia de Iwaizumi siempre insistente. Con mensaje tras mensaje, hasta el sábado. Lo peor estaba por venir, lo sentía, pero esto había tocado el fondo de su espíritu. Hizo eco.

Ese fin de semana iba a sentir algo muy diferente.


	10. Flame

Era la quinta vez que ignoraba sus mensajes.

Extraño para Oikawa quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había empezado a sentir algo parecido al orgullo. Su yo del pasado ahora mismo estaría golpeando las paredes de su cabeza. Era un idiota, dejar pasar las invitaciones directas eran acciones de los tercos, de los que no podían ver más allá de su propia ilusión perdida. Pero a este punto y por lo que Iwaizumi le había hecho, no se merecía menos. El cabrón lo había insultado en su propio café, jugó con las palabras de alguien que está interesado en alguien más y el peor pecado de todos: jamás le pasó las fotografías de la sesión de fotos en el parque. ¿Quién se creía que era?

No iba a ser la musa perdida, la imagen inspiradora de un hombre que tenía la cabeza tan revuelta. No era quién para juzgarlo, pero no disfrutaba para nada ser el objeto de sus inseguridades. A veces, pensaba que el chico estaba muy ensimismado en su arte, en su trabajo y en sus tareas como para reflexionar en lo que causaba a los terceros. Oikawa había sido una víctima, nada más que eso.

A pesar de todo, de los insultos y el orgullo herido, Iwaizumi seguía insistiendo. Salir el fin de semana, con él, aparentaba ser un sueño. ¿En qué momento de su intensa caída hacia el amor iba a poder concebir una de estas oportunidades? Pero la molestia, el orgullo y su determinación habían respondido por él. No era no. Definitivo.

—¿Y eso?— Matsukawa bebió del café frío que Oikawa le había comprado. Descansaban bajo las hojas de uno de los árboles de la escuela. Una banca vacía, que ahora era de ellos. Tooru respondió con una mirada perdida. Issei ya se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su amigo. Esta vez, se imaginó que por algo que iba por las líneas que él le había recomendado.

—No lo sé. No se me antoja.— Tooru respondió con mucha confianza. Sequedad, casi. Quería contener las palabras.

Issei puso el cuerpo de frente a su amigo. Quería verle la cara y entender sus reacciones, pero Tooru era igual que una mañana con neblina. Igual de oculta, igual de hermosa.—Es raro.—Supo perfectamente que esas palabras iban a detonar la curiosidad en su amigo. Lo hizo a propósito. La neblina se deshace frente los dedos de quien decide atravesarla.

—¿Qué es raro?—

—Que de pronto no quieras verlo.—

Oikawa alzó los hombros con la apariencia de la despreocupación en la cabeza, en la piel. Issei nunca lo había visto más miserable. ( _Todavía. Dale tiempo Issei._ ) Esto era lo que pasaba cuando el amor superaba la realidad de las capacidades.

—Digo... obviamente quieres verlo ¿no?

—Claro que no.

—¿De pronto ya no? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Oikawa? ... ¿Eres un alien?

Los ojos de hartazgo de Oikawa le penetraron la carne. Issei aguantó una risa. —Olvídalo, estarías contento si se tratara de eso.—

—A veces puedes dejar de querer las cosas.— Simple, aventó la oración como se avienta un trapo viejo. Sin interés en lo que seguía. Las personas de la universidad caminaron frente a ellos, parecían fantasmas viendo el pasado.

—Pero tú no.— Matsukawa nunca tuvo vergüenza en decirle las cosas. Este era el caso. Algo más debió de haber sucedido como para que cortara de tajo el creciente interés. —Eres insistente. Es parte de quien eres.—

No hubo respuesta. El café que Issei balanceaba entre las manos se fue calentando, así que lo combatió con otro trago. Como si la cafeína le hubiera hecho algo a su cerebro, chasqueó los dientes y volvió a hablar.

—...Mira, no hay vergüenza en perseguir algo si lo quieres.—

Entonces Tooru alzó una ceja. —Huh, recuerdo cuando me decías lo contrario.—

Subió los hombros para denotar su inocencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que uno no se reía del otro.—Sería el peor amigo no te dejara cometer tus propios errores.—

—...Quieres burlarte de mi.

–Puede ser.

Oikawa puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. En ese pedazo de paz, en ese instante terrenal, agradeció que la amistad de Matsukawa permeara hasta las capas más anchas de su necedad. Pero había sido muy claro consigo mismo. Necesitaba respetarse un poco más. No le haría nada mal.—Nah. Creo que me he decidido.—

—¿Seguro, seguro?—

Oikawa asintió.

—Ok.—

La conversación murió, la lata de café se había terminado y la semana pasó con la misma lentitud. Con mensajes, con insistentes invitaciones y con el estrés de los exámenes finales. Oikawa se concentró en pasarlos y le regaló el silencio más penetrante que podía dar.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, los mensajes pararon. Oikawa supo entonces, que su corazón también.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Bokuto estaba abrazándolo del cuello por la emoción. Se encontraron justo fuera de la estatua de Hachiko el sábado por la tarde. Aunque el área estaba atascada de personas y la música del centro de Shibuya se escuchaba en la distancia, Bokuto y Kuroo lograron ubicarlo entre el tumulto. Una de las maldiciones de ser tan alto.

El fresco de la tarde nublada orilló a Oikawa a taparse con todo lo que fuera necesario, pero el cuerpo de Bokuto estaba tibio. Quizás por eso Akaashi podía salir despreocupado sin guantes. La cantidad de calorías que Bokuto podía quemar solo por usar sus músculos debía de ser exhorbitante y por ende, el calor era abrasivo. Al menos alguien podía disfrutar de abrazos cálidos durante las noches.

Ahí a mitad de Shibuya, se encimaron. Acariciaron el cabello suave de Oikawa y lo empujaron hacia el cruce. El semáforo todavía estaba en verde y los autos pasarían con la velocidad que necesitaran para olvidarse de la angustia de los peatones. Hajime pudo haberlo invitado desde hace más de una semana, pero ahí estaba, junto a los dos idiotas de su trabajo. Al menos pensó que tanto Akaashi como Tsukishima estarían agradecidos de que no tomarían solos y que alguien con un gramo de sentido común iba con ellos. Oikawa sonrió. Pensaban muy bien de él.

—¿Es la primera vez que sales con nosotros?

Animados, hablaban con suficiente volumen para que las personas aledañas pudieran escucharlos. Oikawa sintió algo de vergüenza, aunque sin ningún motivo aparente.—La primera y la última.

Kuroo chaqueó los dientes.—No hables así o te dejaremos a tu suerte en la segunda cerveza.

—No se atreverían.— Oikawa caminó a su lado cuando el semáforo les permitió caminar. Un par de turistas se detuvieron cerca de ellos para tomarse una fotografía a mitad del cruce. Bokuto rió. —Oh, hemos hecho cosas peores.— aseguró. Kuroo confirmó con otro comentario.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dejamos a Lev dormido en la estación con el letrero de "Regrésenme a Rusia?" Es la mejor foto que tiene.—

Bokuto alzó su mano. Usó el dedo para hacer otra conexión en el momento. Seguían caminando. Oikawa pudo verle en la cara la expresión de éxtasis.—El día que olvide eso será el día en que me muera.—

—Me han hablando de él.— Dijo Oikawa, para que se olvidaran del tema. —Pobre...debería de aprender a no tomar con ustedes—

—Somos lo mejor que le ha pasado.— Bokuto afirmó, con toda la convicción en la punta de la lengua. Pasaron justo a un lado del Starbucks icónico del cruce para entrar por las calles más estrechas del barrio. —Dejó esa foto de portada durante todo un mes.—El corazón de Shibuya, durante fines de semana, explotaba de juventud. Música, grupos enteros de jóvenes que atravesaban el área. Algunas parejas. Aunque no eran exactamente las personas más jóvenes, no se sentían fuera de lugar. El área guardaba sus secretos, especialmente en las esquinas donde los tesoros alcohólicos se formaban en pilares pequeños, tirados hacia el fondo, bares modestos con los que soñaban de jóvenes.

—Quiero suponer que tienen un lugar en mente.— Oikawa habló hacia el aire para cambiar el tema. Bokuto fue el primero en responderle.

—Claro que sí. No hay mejor lugar en todo Shibuya.

—Hmm...cuestiono esa afirmación.

—Queríamos ir a un lugar distinto, pero contigo aquí tenemos que llevarte a donde siempre.

—Oh...qué considerados.

—Todo sea por nuestro mesero favorito.—

Kuroo y Bokuto eran maestros de la palabrería. Lograron hacer que las mejillas de Oikawa se armaran de rojo y que el alma aparentara volver a donde pertenecía. Si Matsukawa estuviera con él podría verlo también. Había pocas cosas que pudieran animarlo así. Al menos, el pensamiento de Hajime pudo quedarse escondido atrás de las risas.

Esto claro, hasta que su mala suerte decidiera echársele encima, como justo ahora.

Oikawa Tooru era humano y ante su humanidad, también estaban las posibilidades inevitables que cargan los caminos rojos invisibles que colgaban del meñique. De entre todas las personas que visitan el área y el tumulto que se había acomodado en la entrada del metro, en las calles y afuera de los negocios, la mirada de Oikawa se cruzó con alguien a quien conocía muy bien. Ese brillo era de Iwaizumi, que al encontrarse, se ataron con los pies sobre la tierra.  La coincidencia era criel. En lugar de seguir su camino alborotado, se detuvo. Su humanidad endébil rogó el silencio, la atención. La verdad era que se moría por verlo.

—¿Qué estás...?— Bokuto chocó contra su espalda. Silencio. Tooru se tuvo que vestir de orgullo para poder lidiar con la vergüenza.

—Uh... si quieren espérenme adentro.—

—¿Estás seguro?— Bokuto preguntó sin creerlo. Volteó a ver a su amigo para confirmar, pero estaba igual de confundido que él.—Hace frío, Oikawa.—

—Sí, estoy consciente de que hace-— Se puso un par de dedos sobre la frente para hacer hacia adentro su hartazgo. A Bokuto le gustaba subrayar las cosas más obvias, aunque no era del todo necesario. Hajime seguramente estaba viendo la escena. —Ahora entro.—

Kuroo lo notó antes de que Oikawa pidiera soledad. Tomó a Bokuto del brazo. —Anda, ¿qué tan borracho crees que podamos estar para cuando entre?— Guiñó un ojo a Oikawa, señal de su confidencialidad y entró junto con su amigo al pequeño bar. Empezarían sin él, obviamente. La pregunta iba en serio. Iba a necesitar el calor del alcohol.

Cuando Oikawa se lo permitió, Hajime, fue acercándose hasta llegar cara a cara con la mirada encendida de su amigo (conocido, mesero, modelo... lo que fuera) quien ya tenía los brazos cruzados. Habló. Era necesario que él empezara.

—Ignoraste mis llamadas.—

Tooru soltó aire de los labios, como si estuviera de más decirlo. Decidió responder con más acidez de lo normal, el toque extra a la herida que seguramente tenía encima.—¿Lo hice?—

El fotógrafo se enderezó.—... Sí.—

—Huh...no me di cuenta, estaba ocupado.—

Hajime se ladeó para ver la entrada que estaba atrás de él. —... Supongo que no lo suficiente.— Alzó una ceja. Empujaría a Tooru lo necesario para que hablara con la claridad necesaria. Oikawa no iba a soportar más todas esas indirectas. No era nadie para hablarle así.

—¿Querías que saliera contigo después de lo que dijiste?—

—Ah...— Hajime bajó su cabeza. Un rubor pudo hallarse debajo de los ojos. Oikawa apenas podía creerlo.—Escuchaste.—

Con suficiente sorpresa escrita en su rostro, Oikawa plantó sus pies en el suelo.—¿Lo admites?—

—Escucha...— Quiso ponerle las manos en los hombros, pero se detuvo. Era como si tuviera otra limitación encima. —No es lo que parece.—

Oikawa casi se pone una mano en el pecho. —¿Entonces escuché mal?—

—No. Pero no... no quise decir eso.—

Tooru, que no había dejado de ver el rostro de Hajime, encontró algo que no había visto antes. Más allá de la vergüenza, al fin era capaz de ver la confusión en su rostro. Esto le estaba costando más trabajo del que podía admitir.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos... Perdóname.—

Estaba ahí, atrás de su lengua, pero quería escucharlo. Tooru se cruzó de brazos seguido por Hajime que le dejó una mano en el hombro. No sabía qué decirle.

—¿Oh? Iwa-chan ahora sí es sincero.—

Iwaizumi se acomodó la chamarra.—Siempre lo he sido contigo.—

Le estrujó el corazón. Las llamadas perdidas, los días en que se aseguró en ignorarlo le pesaron en la parte de atrás de la espalda y cuando menos lo pensó, se había vencido ante él otra vez. Le creería. Esta vez le creería. Maldita sea su falta de criterio.

—Entonces... ¿quieres entrar?— Oikawa alzó el cuello, señalando la puerta que estaba detrás de él. Hajime sonrió. Sin decirlo, había aceptado sus disculpas. —¿Te dio sed o algo así?—

—Me debes una cerveza.—Hajime guardó las manos en los bolsillos y caminó detrás de Oikawa como un insecto caminaría directo en la boca de una planta carnívora.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Como bien habían prometido entre ellos, Bokuto y Kuroo habían empezado sin Oikawa. Para cuando la cuarta persona se les había pegado, ellos ya estaban muy enfrascados en sus conversaciones, así que no dieron espacio al coraje o a la molestia. Sin apresurarse, tanto Tooru como Hajime bebieron. Lo prometido era deuda, así que Hajime le prometió que pagaría por sus tragos.

—Estás loco.—

—Yo te invité.—

Tooru sostuvo la barbilla con su mano. En la barra del bar, podía verlo de lado. Ahora sin la pesada chamarra, eran más notorios los detalles del contorno de sus brazos. ¿En qué momento del día hacía ejercicio?

—No sabía que te gustaba tomar cerveza.— Oikawa levantó la ceja cuando Hajime sonrió a mitad de su trago. El hielo apenas le tocó los labios y con la luz mercurial del bar, sus facciones se volvieron más toscas. No era justo ser así de guapo.

—Oikawa, te gusta mucho asumir. ¿No?— Eran muchas las cosas que pasaron por la mente del estudiante de medicina. Se sonrieron. Hubo un entendimiento mayor entre sus ojos, como si el velo de la vergüenza y las apariencias se cayeran sobre ellos. Sobraban las palabras cuando se gritaban así.—Me gustan muchas cosas.—

—¿Oh?— No hubo que decir nada. Acarició el borde del vaso con coquetería natural y para cuando hubieron terminado de platicar, ya estaban en su segundo vaso. Hajime nunca había estado más risueño.

Bebieron por un par de horas. Entre risas, pláticas e insinuaciones, Tooru llegó a sentirse muy confiado. No pensó en las intenciones de Hajime o si al final también optaría por ignorarlo. Pero lo que era seguro, es que esto ya pasaba más allá de las insinuaciones normales que los amigos tienen. Los jugueteos se convirtieron en roces, en miradas y pausas. Eran alimento.

—Escúchame bien.— Del otro lado del bar, Kuroo levantó un dedo hacia su compañero, interrumpiéndolo. No lo amenazaba, pero quería su atención. En el diminuto lugar, todas las discusiones podían escucharse. Oikawa y Hajime voltearon, cada quien con una bebida en la mano para observar sin que se les pasara un detalle.

—No Bokuto eso es estúpido.—

Alcohol. Apestaban más que la otra pareja. No habían estado más de cinco minutos solos y de alguna manera lograron adelantar la carrera de la borrachera mucho más rápido que los otros dos chicos. ¿En qué momento se habían bebido tantas cervezas?

—No me has dado...un momento para explicarte.

—No no, dártelo sería darte la razón y no quiero dártela.

—Kuroo, no puedes mojar el agua.— Bokuto habló con una voz convencida, determinante. Seria.—El agua no es mojada.—

—¡Escúchate!

Oikawa alzó su mano. Sus conversaciones eran tontas, pero ahora con alcohol, eran todavía más estúpidas. Ya podía escuchar a Suga opinando lo mismo que él cuando regresaran a trabajar.

—Bajen la voz.— El dueño, del otro lado de la barra, no se veía muy involucrado. Pero era verdad, de nada servía estar gritando cuando estaban a pocos metros de distancia.

—No sé...— Hajime levantó el vaso para beber de él. Oikawa le dio un instante para que se explicara. —Bokuto tiene un punto.—

El otro par se miró con aprobación, pero Oikawa no daba crédito. El alcohol estaba hablando por todos, pero esto debía de ser de las cosas más tontas que había escuchado jamás.—No puedes darle la razón...—

—¿Porqué no? Digo, el agua moja las cosas pero no es mojada en _sí_....¿entiendes?

Oikawa no respondió porque Bokuto alzó una mano para buscar la de Iwaizumi. Cruzaron un saludo con torpeza, encima de Kuroo. —SABÍA QUE ERA BUENO. YO LO SABÍA.—

Ofendido, Tetsuro bajó el cuerpo de su amigo para sentarlo.—A nadie le importa si el agua es mojada o no Bokuto.— Habló con acidez, la suficiente para arrancarle las lágrimas a su amigo de los ojos. Kuroo observó a Hajime y a Tooru quienes se dedicaron a beber lo que tenían frente a ellos con rapidez. Arqueó la ceja, pero no dijo nada. Le puso una mano en la espalda a su amigo y lo estrechó.—...No quise decirlo así...—

—Yo...lo sé... yo lo sé....— Comentó el otro, entre lágrimas. —Te amo, Kuroo.—

—Ok Bokuto...— Buscó la chamarra del muchacho. Akaashi iba a matarlo. —Ponte esto, creo que ya tomaste lo suficiente.—

—N-...NO....—

—A menos que quieras que te abandone en la estación.—

—...No se diga más.— Con torpeza, Bokuto empezó a ponerse la chamarra. Oikawa no había dejado de sonreír. Matsukawa seguramente haría lo mismo con él si fuera su caso.

—¿Porqué se van? ¿No están listos para una ronda más?—

Kuroo negó con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de caerse de borracho, pero no quería decirlo. —Si no volvemos ahora, tendrás que cargarnos tú.—

—Y tienes brazos muy débiles, Oikawa...— Bokuto intervino. Hajime se tapó la boca para reír. —Siento que los voy a romper si me lanzo en ellos.—

—Ok, comprendo tu punto.— Tooru pasó una mano abajo de su barbilla, el alcohol soltó sus vasos capilares para sentirlo todo. Hasta el frío que hacía afuera, hasta las sonrisas de Hajime.

Tetsurou ya había dejado el dinero en el bar para cuando Bokuto se colgó del cuello para caminar. Estaban listos para salir. —No te preocupes, yo me lo llevo, ustedes... —Levantó las cejas y sonrió. —Hagan lo suyo.—

Abandonó el lugar y Oikawa aprovechó el silencio para acabarse la bebida de golpe. Kuroo era un idiota, pero que dijera algo así tan de pronto, lo hacía más estúpido todavía. Iwaizumi, paralizado, no había dejado de ver a la puerta. —... A qué demonios se refiere.—

—No estamos para averiguarlo.— La rapidez con la que respondió Oikawa significó una recuperación magnífica. Para cuando terminaron el siguiente vaso, era como si la presencia de Kuroo y Bokuto nunca tuvo lugar. Se quedaron dentro del bar silencioso para seguir bebiendo. Oikawa se había perdido en la voz y en la sonrisa de Hajime para ver la hora. Algo más se gestó entre ellos. Tensión. Con los otros entrecerrados, Tooru estuvo seguro que las miradas de Hajime se hacían cada vez más estrechas, condensadas. Había un deseo ahí del que no se había percatado antes.

Para cuando salieron del bar, se dieron cuenta que habían perdido el último tren, pero caminar juntos no sonaba nada mal para una noche tan fría.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Oikawa nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era Tokyo durante las noches. Usualmente, pasaba el tiempo encerrado y con con los libros hasta el cuello. Ahora, con el alcohol encima de las mejillas y caminando por el barrio de Shibuya, aseguraba una línea de luces, música... el clamor de una ciudad que nunca descansa ahora a su servicio. A un lado de Hajime estaba seguro que las cosas eran más bonitas todavía. Hubiera querido tener otro de estos paseos de la mano de la sobriedad, pero aún así agradecía el gesto. Tokyo era gentil con quienes sabían bajar la cabeza.

—¿No tienes prisa de volver?— Hajime soltó vaho, reflexión en sus ojos.

—Nah. No tenía nada que hacer cuando te vi.—

—Me sorprendió que accedieras, con eso de que siempre estás tan ocupado Iwa-chan...—

Iwaizumi alzó las cejas.—Oikawa son las 2 de la mañana. A esta hora solo las personas como nosotros están afuera.— El castaño volteó a verlo. Supo entonces que tenía que explicarse. —Bueno, más como tus amigos.—

—Espero que no estés diciendo que somos idiotas.— Oikawa se acomodó el cuello de la chamarra cuando Hajime se había puesto a reír. El alcohol estaba haciendo maravillas con sus expresiones, deshaciéndolas a lo más elemental. —¡Eso estás diciendo!—

—Ya, ya.— Se cubrió de un posible golpe. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes urgencia de volver a casa?—

Tooru suspiró. —No me esperan y tengo llave, así que no hay problema.— En un acto atrevido, diferente, se colgó de uno de los brazos de Iwaizumi. —Soy todo tuyo, Iwa-chan.—

Se preparó para que lo separara con violencia, pero obtuvo algo distinto. ¿El sonrojo que estaba en su cara era por la influencia de las bebidas u alguna otra cosa? Oikawa no tenía las neuronas acomodadas para hacer ningún tipo de análisis apresurado.

—¿Quieres ir por un café?

Iwaizumi se aclaró la garganta ante el cambio de tema, pero lo agradeció.—Nah, no tengo ganas.—

—Hmm— Tooru se hizo a un lado, respetando así el espacio de Iwaizumi. Aún así, era como si la lejanía acostumbrada hubiera dejado de existir.—Qué extraño—

—¿Eh?—

—Para ser alguien que es lo único que toma, pensaría que querrías uno justo ahora.

No sonaba convincente y lo sabía. Hajime tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para que sus ojos no rodaran atrás de su cabeza.—No se de dónde sacas esa idea... y suena como que tú eres quien quiere café.—

—Hm... no sabes eso.

—Te conozco lo suficiente.

—Supongo que sí...

Acomodó su cabello con la vergüenza de quien no sabe qué más hacer. Habían acordado a caminar hasta cerca de Shinjuku para tomar un taxi a casa, pero habían caminado con todavía más lentitud. Oikawa sabía que era porque quería disfrutarlo. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, tan entregado a una fantasía que no tenía comparación. Esto era mejor que sus sueños y deseos, aunque Iwaizumi fuera un desastre. Lo peor era saber que lo quería y lo quería así como era, sin importar lo que había dicho o no. ¿Aprendería a disfrutar de los sabores diluídos de la amistad? Con el tiempo, con paciencia. Pero lo haría. El amor muere con el tiempo si se asfixia.

—¿Te confieso algo?— Hajime volteó a verlo, sabía que la pregunta no necesitaba una respuesta para que siguiera hablando. —Cuando te conocí, me pareció curioso cómo tomabas tu café.—

—¿Ah sí?— No le vió el rostro, pero si lo hubiera hecho, notaría la cara de la vergüenza.

—Ajá. No había conocido a nadie antes que le gustara  _así._

—¿ _Así_ cómo?

—Así, sin azúcar.— Oikawa marcó un ritmo peculiar con sus pasos. La mirada hecha neblina en el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio. Estóico, fuerte, con el rostro petrificado. Le gustó desde aquella vez y servirle café después de estar viendo como por 15 minutos divagaba entre el menú y su alrededor, le pareció casi un honor. —Todos mis amigos le ponen leche, canela, azúcar...— Quiso nombrar más cosas, pero se le fue el aire. Frente a ellos, un puente los esperaba. Dio un espacio al silencio para guardar energías. El alcohol robaba más que la decencia.

—A ti así te gusta. Al natural. Casi nadie lo pide así.—

—No...— Hajime se tapó la boca, pero Oikawa lo escuchó. Se detuvo. Volteó a verlo a mitad del puente. A este punto, de nada servía esconderlo y con las bebidas encima, las intenciones fueron acercándose a la punta de la lengua. —Es decir... uh...—Hajime no pudo controlarlo. Sonrojado, apretó los puntos. —Odio el café.—

Confundido, Tooru parpadeó. No podía ser cierto. Cada miércoles iba, pedía una taza de café humeante y se iba. La dejaba vacía, siempre. —Entonces...— Alzó las manos para atrapar las ideas entre los dedos. —¿Porqué lo pides?

—Porque lo haces tú, idiota...—

Al principio, la confesión sonó a una broma, pero en lo que los segundos se escurrían sobre ellos como una manta de cadenas, Oikawa sintió su estómago atarse sobre sí mismo.

—Lo dices en serio...

El fotógrafo se consumió en un rubor enfermizo. —Cállate, no tienes que decirlo así...—

—Pero mi café no es el mejor.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Sabe a mierda.

Oikawa no tomó ofensa. Al contrario, tuvo que reconstruirse en esos segundos de paz para acercársele. Puso las manos en sus brazos, apretó la tela de la chamarra y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Lavarse la garganta para hablar y que la claridad saliera con las palabras más sinceras.

—Iwa-chan, ¿estás confesándome algo?—

—...Claro que no

Oikawa soltó una risa enorme y genuina que azotó el cuerpo de Hajime.—Entonces solo porque lo hago yo te gusta?— Definitivamente, esto era mucho mejor que cuando le tomó fotografías  _in fraganti._  Explicaba todo. — Iwa-chan, eres un romántico.—

—¿Lo crees?— Con el sonrojo en los púmulos, se acercó a Oikawa. Encerró su cuerpo contra el barandal del puente. Se miraron a los ojos, el paso inminente a un avance acelerado que era imposible de detener.—¿De verdad lo crees?— Esta vez, sus manos se quedaron en las caderas de Tooru. Era una invitación que sabía que Oikawa iba a aceptar.

—Sí... de verdad lo creo.— Respondió. El calor entre ambos los emborrachó más que el alcohol. —Pero también pienso que eres un idiota.—

—Puedo vivir con eso.— Con la rapidez de un parpadeo, Iwaizumi buscó el calor de la boca de Oikawa con sus labios y juntaron los cuerpos en un beso profundo. Con una mano en la quijada, buscó dominar el ritmo. Arriba del puente, anunciaba a toda la ciudad que ahora estaba con él. Tooru todavía no había llenado sus pulmones de aire para cuando comprendió que estaba besándolo.

Eventualmente, se colgó de su cuello. Con ese beso, hubo una confirmación inmediata de todo el calvario. La vida podía quedarse en pausa y el puente que los veía besarse podía caerse si quería. Oikawa diluyó las dudas cimentadas en los labios de Hajime, una decisión tonta para quien no sabía qué hacer con tanto cariño.

—Es la declaración de amor más tonta que me han hecho.— Habló entre los labios de Hajime. Juró haberlo escuchado gruñir. Pegó el cuerpo a sus caderas, Tooru sonrió. 

—No te acostumbres.

—Pero me encanta, Iwa-chan.

Otro beso. Olvidaron el frío, el camino y el tiempo. El recuerdo de los besos de Iwaizumi se quedarían con él toda la noche, hasta en los sueños, lo llevaría de la mano por la mañana. Aún con la inoportuna resaca. Kuroo y Bokuto no creerían cuando Oikawa llegara al trabajo con la mirada encendida de la ilusión del amor.

Iwaizumi también, se alimentaría de esa ilusión mientras le durara. Aunque al fin había podido ser sincero con sus sentimientos, amaestrar el miedo en el corazón no era sencillo. Aprendería, con dolor. Pero lo haría. El terror era una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar.


	11. Burn

Después del beso, la cabeza de Oikawa estaba perdida. Abandonada en el alimento de la ilusión, pasaba sus tardes imaginando la vida a un lado de Hajime. Nunca había tenido un contacto más pasional, en donde el enganche de su interés había brotado gracias a una llamada telefónica y que le hubiera causado tantos disgustos también era importante. Después de todo, pagó cada una de esas noches en que lloraba con un gesto irrepetible que cobraba vida cada que podía, cuando cerraba los ojos.

—Sí, está enamorado.— Kuroo le mencionó a Suga, quienes lo veían en la distancia. Oikawa estaba tarareando una canción. Limpiar las mesas era el trabajo que menos le gustaba hacer y aún así, lo hacía con una sonrisa en la cara. Era tan bobo, ¿habría aprendido algo de él?

—Lo está...— Suga dejó una mano en su mejilla. Salió la preocupación de sus labios, digno de quien pensaba de más. —Aunque no sé porqué me preocupa tanto.—

—Creo que a todos nos preocupa...

—Bueno, es sólo una corazonada...pero...

—Míralo...parece princesa. Hasta canta...— Kuroo había interrumpido el pensamiento de Suga, quien prefirió tragárselo. No estaba de más ser precavido, pero tenía que evitar ser tonto, más cuando Oikawa se veía tan contento.

Oikawa no escuchó. Pasó la tela sobre la segunda mesa en una racha continua de limpieza que no iba a pasar hasta sentirse satisfecho. Al menos de algo bueno había servido todo ese buen humor.

—Cuánto quisiera que esto fuera por la escuela y no por un beso.—  
Suga soltó la ilusión de la lengua. Puso una mano en su barbilla para analizar la escena. Kuroo se lo aseguró con la mirada.   
—Oikawa no se pone así por sacar dieces...al menos no en mi cara.—

Suga se puso las manos en la cintura y apretó los labios. Pensó. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora por su empleado y amigo, cuando estaba tan levantado por la ilusión y la esperanza? No quería alimentarla. Si caía, caería con toda la fuerza. Los besos hablan más que las palabras, son expresiones destiladas del cariño... a veces. Pero no era nadie para juzgar. No conocía a Hajime como sus demás compañeros lo hacían (en las noches de borrachera es cuando la personalidad se pule) así que colocar pensamientos severos a su persona era muy injusto. Necesitaba hacerse a un lado, permitir que las cosas sucedieran ajeno a él. Su novio se lo decía muchas veces: hacía el papel de cuidador y no lo era. Por más que Oikawa fuera su amigo, no podía involucrarse en sus batallas. Mucho menos en cuestiones tan delicadas como el amor.

—Espero que no lo decepcione.— Comentó, con toda la sincieridad de la que fue capaz. Kuroo asintió, dándole la razón. Por un instante se quedaron ellos dos solos mientras veían a Oikawa terminar con sus deberes diarios. El hombre no iba a parar al menos en un par de horas. Bien sabían que cuando se trataba del día miércoles, el ritmo le cambiaba. Más con estos contextos. Más cuando la hora se acercaba.

Al menos Oikawa estaba contento, eso no podían cambiarlo por nada.

x.x.x.x

Oikawa observó su celular por quinta vez consecutiva. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con el brazo encima de la madera y una mano en la barbilla. Se derretía. Nunca había visto las horas pasar con tanta rapidez y aún así, aletargado, se convenció de que el tiempo se había esfumado. Era casi hora del cierre. Se le cerró la garganta.

Usó uno de sus pies para marcar los segundos en un acto completamente inconsciente. Estuvo al pendiente todo el día, desde que llegó. Esta vez peinó su cabello, acomodó su mandil a la perfección y llegó con toda la disposición de atender a los clientes hasta que  _él_ llegara. Acabó sus deberes, limpió los vasos, barrió y rellenó los saleros.

Aún así y aunque se tomó el tiempo en hacer cada cosa, Hajime nunca entró.

¿Qué había salido mal? Nada. Aunque todavía no hablaban claramente al respecto, durante estos días intercambiaron mensajes, audios, fotografías...la interacción había cambiado. Oikawa estaba seguro que todo al fin iba a ir por un camino menos rocoso, pero esto demostraba que había un peso en su balsa que no lograba quitarse de encima. ¿Porqué Hajime insistía en hacerlo esperar? ¿Era parte de su plan? ¿Eso buscaba hacerle?

—Hey...— Una mano amiga le tocó el hombro. Suga sonreía así que él tuvo que hacerlo también. —Buen trabajo. El café nunca había estado más limpio.—

—Gracias.— Se le fue la voz. Había estado en silencio prácticamente todo el día.

—Vete a descansar. Yo cerraré.

—¿Estás seguro?

Suga asintió con su cabeza y el cuerpo. Era un ademán extraño pero normal en personas como él. Necesitaban expresar toda su convicción con lo que tenían.

—¡Claro! No quiero que estés preocupándote.— Le acercó su mochila, Oikawa la tomó con mucha impresión. —Te traje tus cosas, estás listo.—

—Uh... no tenías que hacer eso.—

—No importa, no importa.— Lo tomó de los hombros para levantarlo. Oikawa se dejó llevar por la extrañeza. Suga no tenía estos gestos con nadie, mucho menos tan físicos. —Vete a cambiar. Acomodé tu ropa en la silla café que está a un lado del guardarropa.—

—¿Hiciste qué?—

—Shh no importa.— Abrió la puerta por él y como si no supiera donde estaba, lo empujó hasta que estuviera adentro.—Ok, en lo que te cambias yo terminaré aquí afuera.— Cerró la puerta y caminó a las mesas. No había mucho qué hacer, pero que Oikawa escuchara que estaba moviendo algo afuera era importante. El pobre chico tenía suficiente en mente, no quería que pensara que lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo cuando no era el caso.

Oikawa salió pronto y por suerte, Suga ya se había encargado de tomar su maleta para entregársela en las manos. —Vete de una vez, tienes que tomar el metro.— Como si fuera su madre, Oikawa sintió mucha ternura, un tipo de sensación tibia dentro del pecho que no sabía describir.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— Tooru alzó una ceja. Usualmente Suga era quien se iba primero. Ya sea por ir con los proveedores o alguna otra contingencia. Que estuviera a estas horas era bastante raro.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Daiichi vendrá pronto a recogerme.— Le sonrió y así, Tooru fue asintiendo poco a poco.

—Oh.— Claro. Daiichi. Lo había visto pocas veces. Cada que lo veía era como si le hubieran crecido los brazos. Llegaba en un auto deportivo negro y bajaba el vidrio para saludar. Suga estaba bastante enamorado. Era bueno. Al menos conocía al dueño del café. En sus otros trabajos, nunca les interesó mezclarse con el staff.—Nos vemos luego.— Con ese pensamiento en mente, se colgó las cosas a la espalda y fue directo a la salida.

—¡Sí! ¡Con cuidado Tooru!—

Se despidieron. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él, un peso abandonó sus hombros. El celular no tenía la notificación de los mensajes, pero a este punto ya se había hecho de una explicación más lógica. Aunque, la verdad, si Hajime se había ocupado hubiera sido muy gentil avisarle. De cualquier forma, no podía acusarlo de nada. Había sido su culpa por alimentarse de la ilusión.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de silencio, como si el mundo se hubiera apagado para él.

x.x.x.x 

Salió de la estación con las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío. De nuevo, las noches de la ciudad, invariablemente lo sorprendían con los vientos frescos. Si hubiera checado el clima como usualmente lo hacía, no estaría temblando como ahora. El calor vendría pronto, cuando se recostara en su cama. Dormir era prioritario, especialmente ahora que los exámenes habían terminado.

Cerca de casa, sintió que su celular empezó a vibrar. Cuando sacó el aparato, se dio cuenta que Hajime le estaba marcando. Contestó casi inmediatamente, mientras trataba de recoger los pedazos de dignidad que se esparcieron por el suelo. No habló hasta que él lo hizo primero.

—Hey.—

—Hola...— Tooru pasó por una tienda de conveniencia cuya iluminación ayudó a evitar una botella que estaba en el suelo. Con algo de hartazgo en la cara, se agachó para recogerla y tirarla en el bote más cercano.

—Lo siento que no pude ir hoy...me ocupé.—

Tooru dejó la botella caer en el bote y un sentimiento de alivio calmó su corazón. Era como lo había pensado, estaba contento. —No te preocupes. Supuse que algo así había pasado.—

—Espero que no me esperaras mucho.—

—Pshh, claro que no. No lo haría...— Bajó la velocidad para tener más tiempo de hablar con él, su casa no estaba muy lejos después de todo.

—Claro que lo hiciste, por eso me estoy disculpando idiota.—

Tooru guardó silencio. Hajime lo conocía tan bien que daba miedo.—Ah. Estoy por llegar a mi casa. Creo que dormiré toda la noche y toda la mañana.—

—¿Estás más libre?

—Libre como un ave. Terminé mis exámenes la semana pasada...solo es cosa de esperar los resultados.

—Suertudo.

—¿Qué hay de ti Iwa-chan?— Cada vez que decía su apodo no podía evitar sonreír. Había un sentimiento de pertenencia invisible pero fuerte. Iwaizumi era suyo de esta manera.

—No. Me falta un proyecto.

—Suerte con eso.

—Gracias...

Silencio. Del otro lado del celular, se preguntó si Hajime estaba esperando a que hablara o no. No escuchaba nada, ni su respirar. La ausencia de todo lo obligó a concentrase en sus pasos. Uno a uno, le ayudó a formar una oración-sentencia. Un tipo de enunciado que tenía miedo formularlo pero debía hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca. —Umm Iwa-chan...—

—¿Hmm?—

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.— Otro silencio, suponía que estaba otorgándole la palabra. Nunca le había costado tanto decir las cosas.—Sobre lo del sábado...—

—¿Qué del sábado?—

Oikawa dejó de caminar.—...¿Como...? Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? — No había dicho nada todavía. Pero no estaba para esperar a que así fuera. Necesitaba ser directo. Ir al grano para arrancarle las memorias de golpe si era necesario.—¿Cuando...nos besamos?—

—Ah.—

Esa no era una buena señal. Pero no podía dejar la conversación así. Estaba muy cerca. Los labios ya le estaban ardiendo.—Pues...— Sonrojado, volvió a caminar. El calor que generaban sus piernas iba a concentrarlo, distraerlo. Si no lo decía ahora, estaba seguro que moriría.

—Creo que es hora de saber qué sigue.—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

Le costó entender la pobreza de reacciones de Hajime. ¿Se hacía el tonto? A estas alturas no era posible que no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.   
—¿Cómo que qué quiero decir...? — Aclaró su garganta y con el calor que había hecho con su caminar, alzó la voz.—¿Somos novios?—

Silencio. Oikawa juró que le había colgado. Tuvo que confirmar con el segundero de la llamada. Sí, el día de hoy el tiempo se había desmoronado. No estaba registrándolo en ninguna de las secciones de su mente. Hajime se tardó más de lo que debería.  
—¿Lo somos?—

—-...O-Oikawa...Luego hablamos de eso.—

Ira, la molestia de a quien le hacen una injusticia.—¿Luego? ¿Qué hay que discutir? Es una pregunta de sí o no, Hajime.—

—Es solo que... — Hajime sonaba más desesperado todavía, como si quisiera mantenerse unido. Oikawa pudo ver su casa en la distancia. —No creo poder hablar de eso justo ahora ¿ok?—

—Nos gustamos, ¿no?— Se detuvo otra vez. No quería que el sonido del asfalto lo distrajera. Así, parado en medio del camino, al fin pudo notar que la respiración de Hajime había cambiado. Era el ritmo y la velocidad del aire. No sabía si era nerviosismo o enojo. Pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba listo para responderle.

—Oikawa...—

—Hajime respóndeme. ¿Te gusto...verdad?—

Otra vez, tardó en responder. El silencio fue más que suficiente para que Oikawa decidiera apartar el celular de su rostro. Pero el susurro de su voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Sí, Oikawa. Te quiero.—

Colgó. Oikawa no podía más con eso. Frente a él, su hogar lo esperaba. Entró sin ganas de saludar a nadie y el día se le derrumbó en un instante. Su celular volvió a sonar. No quiso responder. No respondería ni aunque hablara otras diez veces. Subió a su habitación en donde echó la mochila al suelo y luego el cuerpo sobre la cama. Sin cambiarse, se quedó mirando el techo. No tenía sueño, pero necesitaba la paz de la soledad. Iwaizumi lo hacía sentir tan despreciado, como si no mereciera el amor. ¿Le pedía demasiado?

Le ardieron los ojos, pero no tenía ganas de llorar. Hajime ya le había hecho derramar muchas lágrimas y esa noche no estaba para eso. Dejó que el celular vibrara y el sonido lo fue alejando al mundo de los sueños en donde habitaría hasta que entrara el sol de la tarde por la ventana.


	12. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa explota y Hajime no sabe apagar el fuego.

El problema para Oikawa nunca había sido que Iwaizumi estuviera perdido dentro del closet. Lo sabía desde siempre. La manera en que lo veía, sus atenciones e intenciones escondidas detrás de sus palabras eran muy incriminatorias. Otra cosa era que hubiera preferido hacerse de oídos sordos y pretender que ese no era el caso. La realidad era que nada se le escapaba de la vista y aunque prefería pensar que simplemente era un chico hetero para justificar el dolor que le causaba, lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas lo convencían de lo contrario.

Recordó cómo le habló por el teléfono. El chico estaba aterrado. No quería afrentar la verdad de su sentir y no podía sacarlo a golpes de su área de confort. Entender lo que era presentaba ser un problema para ambos. Él, por una parte no podía someterse a una relación en la oscuridad. Sin embargo y si su ansiedad llegaba a ganarle, entonces se convencería que todo lo que había hecho Hajime, desde haberle dicho que lo quería hasta coquetear con él en el bar era nada más que un  _performance_. Eso significaría que mentía y si lo hacía, entonces no quería nada con él.

Si ya estaba esa decision marcada en su mente, ¿porqué le era tan complicado no estar buscando lo que había subido en sus redes sociales? Lo hacía cuando era hora de dormir. Sostenía el celular sobre su rostro para hallarse con lo de siempre: Nada especial. Era igual de escueto en línea que en persona. Solo subía fotografías de vez en cuando de los atardeceres apagados de la ciudad. Retrataba el sol en las esquinas de las casas, sobre los rascacielos y reflejado en las ventanas de su casa. Era un artista, al fin y al cabo.

—Estúpido Hajime...— Susurró, con la frustración de siempre. Entonces, se encontró a si mismo viendo una de sus autoretratos. Hajime no era vanidoso. Buscaba retratar la realidad de todo hasta de su propio rostro. Era una belleza sencilla, al grano. Su quijada marcada hizo eco en Tooru, quien recordó la presión que le puso encima para poder besarlo. Sonrió olvidándose de la promesa que tenía que mantener y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba cruzando una mano a su entrepierna.

Soltó el primer gemido y lo arrastró sobre la lengua para abrir la boca. Los dedos, ansiosos, empezaron a tocarse la emoción cuando encontraron ritmo. Entonces, después de sentir su inevitable erección, lo dijo: el nombre caliente del chico de la foto. Partió de él con todo el cariño que había amontonado en el pecho. Pero tomó aire. El oxígeno llenó su cabeza y pudo detenerse.

—...Qué...—

Interrumpió su querer para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Una mano en su erección, la otra sosteniendo el celular que tenía una fotografía de Hajime. Atrás, el eco de un beso y la sensación de querer (¿amar? Talvez. Por eso le dolía tanto.) que se acomodó alrededor de la boca con el mismo sabor que deja la leche. Tomó aire, pero al mismo tiempo la mano que tenía el celular lo traicionó. Se abrió para dejarle caer el aparato encima de la cara. El golpe lo trajo otra vez a donde estaba. Acostado en su cama, con el sonido de la ciudad despidiéndose de él por la ventana. Frustrado y humillado por lo que estaba haciendo, se quedó sin el placer, sin el nombre y sin acabar. El sueño tardó en encontrarlo. Su agitación le había costado caro.

—Estúpido, estúpido Hajime.—

x.x.x.x

Otro día, una semana cualquiera que se había pasado sin seguir la costumbre de verse los miércoles. Oikawa no podía decir que no lo extrañaba, pero no verlo también ayudaba para que se le olvidara el perfil de su estúpido y hermoso rostro. No iba a seguir extendiendo su mano cuando ya no iba a responderle.

Acababa de llegar al café y se levantó de la banca de descanso de los vestidores. Ató bien el mandil del trabajo y reflejado en el espejo, se aseguró de verse impecable, como siempre. Entonces, como con urgencia, Bokuto entró a la habitación. Tooru lo observó desde el reflejo, estaba aterrado.

—...Mierda.

—¿Eh?

—DIGO...— Bokuto alzó ambas manos y se las puso en el cuello después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de él.—¿Estás bien, Tooru? Te ves enfermo.—

Oikawa no quería ser tan paranóico, pero los ojos de buho de Bokuto soltaban más verdad de la que deberían. Esa pregunta de interés estaba cubierta de un pánico evidente.

—Qué bueno que lo notas Bokuto... me siento ~tan mal~

—SÍ, TE VES MUY MAL. ANDA, DE VUELTA A CASA.

Lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero Oikawa se resistió, ahora todo era muchísimo más sospechoso de lo que debía de ser.

—¡Bokuto! sé perfectamente cuando me siento mal.

—Uhhhhh sí...— Con pánico en los labios, elaboró una mentira. Oikawa pudo olera hasta donde estaba. —P...Pero la perspectiva empírica de los mortales también debe de contar, ¿ok?

—...Estás diciendo tonterías.

—¿En serio no quieres descansar aquí atrás?

—No, no quiero descansar aquí atrás.

Hizo a un lado a Bokuto para caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina. Ignoró el ruego de su compañero, su desesperación e intenciones de detenerlo. Apretó el paso para salir al comedor y vio a Kuroo observarlo con terror en lo que giraba el cuello para ver lo que, suponía, era lo que Bokuto quería esconderle: Hajime estaba ahí, pero no iba solo. Tampoco estaba con sus amigos. Estaba con alguien. Al principio pensó que podría tratarse de una amiga, pero compartían una familiaridad parecida a lo que se ve en una cita. Oikawa no sentiría el dolor hasta después.

La chica con la que andaba sonreía, pero Hajime también. Andaba bien vestida, tenía un hermoso peinado y los aretes que tenía puestos combinaban con todo el atuendo. Estaba feliz y Tooru no pensó en arrebatarle eso. Aún así, estaba ofendido. Con una mano en el pecho y para evitar quedarse parado con terror en los ojos, fue hacia la barra en donde dedicó su atención a las bebidas que faltaban de preparar.

—Oikawa.—

Parpadeó. Suga le hablaba desde el otro lado de la barra. A Tooru le tomó cada gota de su esfuerzo no gritar.

—¿Estás bien?—

Oikawa ladeó su mirada en lo que ordenaba lo que estaba en la barra. Gracias al cielo no había tantos clientes. Apenas había una orden esperando. Un mocha y un té de jazmín. Bien, no tardaría nada en hacerlas.

—Claro que lo estoy.—

Suga no estaba convencido por su falta de acidez, pero no estaba ahí para averiguarlo. Quería proteger a su amigo de las torpezas de otros, aunque supiera que no era su papel. Lo bueno era que aparentaba estar bastante bien a pesar de la situación. Trabajó con mucha velocidad.

—Lo siento... sabía que debió de ir Kuroo.

—Da igual, sé leerlos a ambos.

Con manos hábiles, logró liberar la orden que estaba esperando. Se la acercó a Suga para que fuera a entregarla, pero no las tomó. Oikawa suspiró con la verdad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Son para ellos, ¿verdad?—

Suga asintió y en ese mismo instante, Tooru tomó el té de jazmín para verterlo en el lavabo. A Hajime le esperaba algo especial, algo para recordarle que lo estaba viendo y que tenía muy poca vergüenza para estar ahí con su nueva cita. Preparó un expresso doble que vertió en una pequeña taza con amenazante perfección y la dejó en la misma bandeja que el mocha. No sin antes atascarla de azúcar. Tres cucharadas serían suficiente para mandarlo a un coma diabético. Antes de dejarla en la bandeja, coronó la bebida con varias gotas de tabasco. Buscó la mirada de Suga para encontrar la aprobación absoluta y su manager levantó el dedo pulgar. La orden estaba lista.

Oikawa caminó hacia ellos con la bandeja en ambas manos. Se acercó sin temer a la reacción de Hajime, aunque fue justo como se lo esperó. Sintió cómo esa alma golpeó el suelo cuando les sonrió para entregarles sus respecticas bebidas, acercándolas a cada quien. Oikawa le sonrió a la chica. De cerca era todavía más bonita. Se pintó solo para esta cita... Hajime era un hombre cruel.

—¿Algo más que les pueda traer?—

Esperó por un par de segundos hasta que ella levantó la voz. Había analizado la mesa y claramente la orden no era lo que habían pedido.

—Ah, lo siento creo que Hajime pidió un té...—

 _Hajime._ La chica le hablaba de su primer nombre con tanta confianza que le dio asco. El fotógrafo tomó la taza y bebió el líquido caliente. Hizo un gesto fugaz que pintó la sonrisa en labios de Oikawa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Lo siento tanto! Puedo cambiarlo sin problema.— Tooru sonrió, con una capa de orgullo encima del rostro. Haría bien su trabajo, aunque le costara aguantar la cara de peste que quería echar encima de Hajime. Él lo sabía, aunque no lo mostrara. Era como un globo lleno de agua que estaba a punto de romper la tensión de su superficie de hule.

—En serio, está bien. Está delicioso.—

Recalcó, asegurando a su compañera y al mesero que se bebería el café de la taza. Hizo otro gesto a escondidas de la chica, ocultando el rostro. Oikawa fue el único que pudo verlo fruncir el entrecejo. Una expresión genuina de su asco. Perfecto.

—Si necesitan algo más, háganmelo saber.—

Se retiró con las manos sosteniendo la bandeja, campante y atendió el resto de las mesas con actitud renovada, dignificada. No volteó a ver a la mesa donde estaba Hajime por orgullo, aunque sabía que seguramente lo estaba observando caminar. Fue hasta que llegó a los vestidores que vio que su celular tenía varios mensajes. _"Te espero."_ Decía, en resumen. Tooru quiso que la tarde no terminara nunca.

x.x.x.x

No tuvo manera de escaparse. Justo como se lo había dicho, lo esperó afuera del café. A juzgar por cómo lo volteó a ver llevaba horas parado ahí, a un lado de la máquina expendedora de bebidas. Oikawa no pudo evitar ver a su alrededor. Ella no estaba cerca, lo que significaba que seguramente la había despedido en la estación más cercana. Tooru no quiso verlo a los ojos en lo que cerraba con llave el lugar. Cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta pero Hajime ya estaba frente a él. Acomodó la mochila y se cruzó de brazos. Esperaría a que él hablara primero.

—Hey.—

Saludó con amabilidad. Aunque Oikawa tenía muchas ganas de seguir la conversación, necesitaba hacerle saber lo que pensaba. Bajó su mirada que vagaba encima del piso, Hajime lo supo sin que se lo dijera.

—No estoy dispuesto a que juegues así conmigo.—

Simple, directo. Hajime inmediatamente cambió su postura a una menos abierta. Estaba avergonzado. Con la barbilla abajo, se tomó un momento para respirar. La situación no iba a arreglarse con un par de palabras. Tomaría más que eso, ahora lo sabía.

—Es una amiga, Oikawa...—

—¿Entonces para qué viniste?— Tooru estaba visiblemente agitado, algo que a los ojos de Hajime no era del todo bueno. —¿Quieres burlarte de mi? ¿Qué quieres probar?—

—¿Crees que venir aquí fue mi decisión?— Iwaizumi afiló la mirada. —A ella le gusta el café porquería de aquí.—

—Tienes muchos huevos para hablarme de esa manera.

—Como sea, no te debo una explicación

—¿No me la debes?— Oikawa había perdido el aire, tuvo que recuperarlo con un suspiro violento. La forma en que Hajime estaba respondiéndole era más allá que una grosería, estaba rayando en un ataque.—Iwaizumi, debes de estar jugando.—

—No eres nada mío.—

Tooru se le acercó. Hajime dio un paso atrás. —¿Estás seguro de eso?—Le puso una mano en el pecho, pero el fotógrafo se la quitó de encima con un golpe.

—Baja la puta voz.

—¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

Otro acercamiento. Oikawa cortó espacio para forzar la conversación a tonos más sinceros, pero Hajime se resistía.

—No soy como tú.

—No pareció ser así cuando me besaste.

Pánico. Iwaizumi observó a sus lados. Quizás la chica ya no estaba ahí pero su terror nunca había estado más presente. Levantó un dedo y amenazante, señaló la cara de Oikawa.

—Cállate.—

Tooru, quien había aguantado muchos golpes antes, este momento acabó por demolerlo. Si Hajime lo odiaba tanto, entonces no tenía porqué respetar sus deseos. Iba a escucharlo aquí y ahora, lo quisiera o no.

—¿Oh? ¿Te doy vergüenza Hajime? ¿es eso?

—¡Cállate!

—Debiste haber pensado en eso dos veces antes de besarme.

—No soy tuyo y no soy de nadie. ¿OK?— Respondió, absoluto. Sus palabras se colgaron del corazón de Oikawa quien estaba a punto de vencerse en la ira.—Deja de pretender que eres algo más que un amigo.—

—¿AMIGO?— Tooru elevó los brazos, estaba haciendo un escándalo, pero no estaba de más. Indignado, se acercó a Hajime para empujarlo del pecho. —¿Fue mi culpa entonces, señor  _"me gusta el café porque lo haces tú"_? No se si lo sabías, pero los amigos no se besan entre ellos.— Con la voz más fuerte que le podía salir de la garganta, Hajime era cada vez más presa del pánico absoluto.

—¡Dije que te calles!

Oikawa volvió a cruzarse los brazos. Ya había dicho todo lo que quería decir y la única respuesta que obtuvo era que cerrara la boca. Ambos estaban cubiertos de una densa capa de ira, pocas veces sentía ese tipo de arrebatos.—Vete con tu chica.— Dijo Tooru, viendo al muchacho de lado. —Seguro te está esperando en la estación.—

—Eres un ridículo. Ya te dije que es una amiga.

—Claro...espero que tu  _amiga_ te meta más en el closet de lo que ya estás.

Estaba por darse la vuelta para marcharse a casa, pero Hajime lo tomó del hombro. Hizo que girara el cuerpo y recibió un golpe directo en la mejilla que lo tumbó. Oikawa no había registrado el puñetazo hasta que lo observó desde abajo. Iwaizumi estaba despegado de su propio raciocinio. Al menos hasta después de haber respirado profundamente.

—Oikawa...— Juntó aire en el estómago para despertar de su arrebato. —D-Discúlpame.— Un par de transeúntes observaban aterrados, Hajime había acercado su mano, pero la retiró por el miedo. Tooru se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Había sido suficiente. El mesero se levantó por su cuenta con el rostro hinchado, despreciando la ayuda del fotógrafo arrepentido.

—Espero que valga la pena.—

Dejó a Hajime con la palabra en la boca cuando se marchó directo a la estación. No quiso dar explicaciones en casa por el golpe y pasó otra noche sin llorar. Soñó que durante la noche Hajime lo visitaba. Cuando despertó, estaba igual de solo. Durante las siguientes semanas, no volvió a responder ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas. Lo silenciaría de sus sueños, sus amigos, sus memorias y esperanzas. Oikawa quería callarlo por el resto de su vida, aunque las disculpas hubieran echado agua al sentimiento creciente que no dejaba de dolerle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores~ perdón por no actualizar por aquí. Los pondré al corriente ;)  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. 63º

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime recuerda la primera vez que lo vio.

Hajime llegó justo a tiempo y alcanzó a capturar el brillo rojizo del sol ocultándose entre los rascacielos de Shinjuku. El reflejo atravesó los ventanales enormes de las oficinas, deshaciendo la luz en estelas enormes amarillas y blancas. La fotografía quedó hermosa, sin que aquel brillo la quemara. La revisó en su pantalla para confirmar sus sospechas y despegó un suspiro que atenuó sus ánimos. Iba a tener que arreglarla. Tenía ciertos detalles que consideraba no tan estéticos y para su proyecto, no había espacio a los errores. Al menos todavía estaba empezando el semestre. Podía tranquilizarse y tomarse las cosas con más lentitud. No podía imaginarse su vida futura colgada de las exigencias de los profesores que crecerían con cada semana... si bien sus padres no estaban tan de acuerdo a que estudiara fotografía, fueron muy claros con él:  _"Si esto es lo que amas, síguelo."_

Viviría su vida bajo esa afirmación, aunque le doliera.

Soltó la cámara para que colgara de su cuello y revisó la hora. Tenía que volver al área de la universidad, sus horas libres estaban por acabarse. Giró sobre su eje para ubicar en donde estaba. Normalmente seguía los mismos caminos, era un hombre de rutina. Caminó directo hacia la última estación del metro y por suerte, alcanzó a entrar el vagón que estaba detenido. En el transcurso alcanzó a tomar un par de fotografías más, enmarcando así a una familia que venía casi dormida, arrullada por el vaivén del tren. Cuando salió, se ubicó rápidamente. No llevaba mucho tiempo en Tokyo y aunque era una ciudad de proporciones titánicas, había alcanzado a comprender algunas hebras de las áreas que frecuentaba. Eventualmente, llegó al vecindario cercano de la Universidad. Aunque le quedaba poco tiempo para volver a clases, aprovechó para retratar lo que pudiera: como un reto personal para encontrar belleza en las cosas más mundanas. Acabó por tomarle una foto a un gato que dormía sobre una banca, unas flores que crecieron entre el cemento roto de una esquina y la fachada de un café que nunca había visto antes. Lo revisó en su cámara para comprobar la fotografía. Antes que los errores, notó un detalle más. En uno de los ventanales, encontró el perfil de un jovencito de cabello café cuyo rostro se borró por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero de todo lo que quedó de él despejado por su propio pulso, halló una sonrisa. Hajime se sonrojó. Levantó los ojos hacia el café y, como si estuviera poseído, se convenció de entrar. Era un miércoles cualquiera, seguramente no habría muchas personas que conociera.

x.x.x.x

Para cuando entró, una ola de arrepentimiento lo empapó. No era una buena idea, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido entrar solo porque se dejó llevar por el reflejo de alguien que no conocía? ¿Estaba loco, drogado? ¿Qué lo llevó a ser tan impetuoso? Esto no era lo que acostumbraba a hacer, en absoluto. El dinero que recibía todos los meses de sus padres no lo gastaba en salidas a cafés mediocres. Ni le gustaba el café, pero la fuerza con la que aquella sonrisa fantasmal lo había atrapado estaba más allá de él. Suspiró. No esperó que nadie lo sentara, fue directo a la primera mesa vacía que encontró y entonces, cuando levantó el rostro, el chico que había retratado en su fotografía inicial se le había acercado. Era mucho más hermoso de lo que pensó. Se sintió en peligro.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?—

El corazón empezó a palpitar, surgió una emoción sin nombre que apresó su cuerpo. No. No estaba listo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a verse como un idiota, así que tomó el menú que estaba en la mesa y ordenó lo primero que vio. Fue una taza humeante de asqueroso café. El mesero tomó apuntes sin esperar a que el chico hablara. No parecía necesitar una aprobación verbal.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?—

Dijo que no con la cabeza y esperó a que el chico se retirara para esconder el rostro entre las manos. Era un idiota deletreado y en mayúsculas. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado por otra persona, un extraño y lo peor, era que se trataba de un hombre. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, nunca le había hecho mucho caso a su latiente deseo por otras personas de su mismo sexo ya que había logrado esconderlo a la perfección y planeaba seguirlo haciendo por el resto de su vida... pero la sospecha de que este encuentro iba a despegarlo de su cometido de vivir por siempre escondido. ¿Cómo es que un encuentro tan fugaz y cotidiano le había hecho tanto daño a su usual complexión de acero? Juró haber recuperado su dignidad cuando el mesero llegó a la mesa para entregarle su taza humeando y oscura. Entonces se le fue el aire de los pulmones. 

Hajime se sintió morir. Despidió al muchacho al sostener la taza entre ambas manos. El calor le golpeó la piel. Tuvo que reaccionar soltando la cerámica que amenazaba con quemarlo. Todavía estaba avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar por un tonto impulso, pero tenía el sentir en la punta de la lengua. Era una atracción que no había experimentado antes por nadie más. Se preguntó si sería un caso aislado o si el absoluto que llenó su espíritu iba a ser definitivo.

Revisó la hora por costumbre y después de haber abierto los ojos con la impresión de la incredulidad, abrió la boca para dejar entrar el líquido negro con rapidez, dejó el dinero en la mesa y corrió hacia afuera. No esperó a que nadie lo despidiera y la memoria del joven se quedó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como una fotografía que se había tatuado. Volvería, volvería a ese café hasta que acomodara el valor en el alma para pedirle que fuera su modelo, que le dijera su nombre, que saliera con él. Si no tenía el valor para aceptar lo que sentía por él, entonces grabaría su cara en la cámara para verlo sonreír todos los días. Eso también podría hacerlo feliz.


	14. One Last Time

Oikawa supo que la tristeza estaba tomando lo mejor de él cuando Matsukawa tuvo que ir a su casa. Pensó que sus semanas en la soledad iban a ser tomadas como un periodo de duelo por el que tenía que pasar, pero cuando escuchó que su madre saludaba a alguien en el umbral de la puerta y que sus pasos subían las escaleras con un tono de frustración en la planta de los pies, estaba convencido de que era él, echando humos. No hubo tiempo para arrepentirse de su falta de aviso. De hecho, reaccionó muy tarde. Trató de esconderse abajo de su cama, atrás de la puerta o en su closet pero no alcanzó a levantarse. Su amigo entró a la habitación con una bolsa llena de pan de leche, cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo señaló con su dedo índice.

—¡PÁRATE, OIKAWA!—

Tooru sonrió, lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa y con la intención en el borde de los ojos. Él supo observárselo.

—Qué sorpresa...Mattsun...—

—Llevas días sin contestarme mis mensajes. ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!—

Oikawa levantó ambas manos. Quería espejear su inocencia. —¡Juro que no es personal! Solo...quería apagar el celular. Es todo.— No mentía. Su celular llevaba un rato apagado. La cantidad de mensajes y llamadas provenientes del número de Iwaizumi fueron suficientes para llevarlo a eso: al silencio. En casa podía hacerlo, su madre había aprendido a no acercársele mucho cuando estaba así de triste pero su compañero podía casi olerle los humores. Necesitaba del impulso de otro para que entendiera que no estaba solo. Oikawa alcanzó a tomar aire para que Matsukawa le echara encima todos los panes que había comprado. Contó diez, pero podrían ser más, ya que algunos se cayeron al piso.

—Come.—

Tooru sonrió. Issei ya se sentó para asegurarse de que hiciera lo que le dijo. Le había traído su comida favorita después de todo. Con el cuidado con el que se abre un caramelo, Oikawa sacó un pan para comérselo de tres mordidas.

—Mattsun, vas a hacer que engorde.

—Quizás eso te hará salir de aquí.

—No lo sé...— Oikawa abrió otro pan de leche, pero esta vez dejó los ojos encima de su comida. El color le recordó al cielo cuando tuvo una sesión de fotos con Iwaizumi. Qué mala memoria para acompañar un pan tan dulce.

—¿Cuántos fines de semana llevas aquí?

—Uh...¿Tres?

—¿Eso no es más que suficiente? Idiota...

Tooru acabó por darle una mordida a su pan, pero esta vez se lo comió con más lentitud. Cada movimiento de su quijada iba acompañado con la sensación de que se le iban las horas y los días en su retiro voluntario. Issei lo veía con la esquina de su ojo. Llegó a contarle entre lágrimas su encuentro con el idiota que lo golpeó en la calle y después de eso, cayó una distancia entre ellos que no esperaba. En clases había dejado de participar y después de que pasaran sus horas en la escuela, evitaba su presencia. A pesar de que había dejado de verlo en horas libres, sabía que no había dejado de trabajar. Ir a ese café era como un proceso automatizado para lidiar con la frustración de su último encuentro con el imbécil de Iwaizumi.

—...¿Te habló mucho?—

Tooru asintió. Estaba a medio pan cuando perdió las ganas de comer.

—Sí. Bastante.—

Entonces, sin esperarlo, Matsukawa se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. Le pasó las manos por el cabello. Suspiró. Tooru respondió con menos ganas, pero con la misma ternura. Issei era bueno dando abrazos, tenía músculos anchos. Se lo había dicho muchas veces.

—No te pongas a llorar, no se lo merece.

—Lo sé.

Finalmente, Oikawa permitió que la insistencia de su amigo permeara y accedió a cambiarse para salir a algún bar. La dulzura de la melancolía entró por sus ojos y se quedó con la pupila cristalizada aún cuando se despidieron de la señora Oikawa y salieron hacia el metro. El aire de la ciudad olía a nuevo. Tooru se cubrió el cuello y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió renovado. Hubiera querido decir que iba a quedarse con ese sentimiento para siempre.

x.x.x.x

a Tooru no le sorprendió que Issei lo llevara directo al corazón de Shibuya. Como buen estudiante de medicina que aprecia los efectos y el sabor del alcohol, Matsukawa conocía muchos bares y lugares modestos en donde podían pasar la tarde ahogando las penas. Aunque a diferencia de Bokuto y Kuroo, Issei apreciaba la técnica y habilidad de los encargados del bar. Así que posiblemente lo encaminaría a uno de esos clubs con enfoque especial en sus cocteles. Tooru se acomodó el saco en lo que salían del metro. Issei casi lo tomaba de la mano para caminar con más rapidez en lo que la marabunta de personas se acercaba a ellos. Estaba atascado de turistas y jovencitos preparatorianos que se daban un paseo por las calles gastando el dinero de sus padres. Tooru suspiró profundamente. Un halo de vaho salió hacia arriba. El sonido ensordecedor de cientos de pantallas golpearon sus tímpanos cuando salieron de la estación. Odiaba estar tan sensible.

—¿Tienes ganas de algo en especial?— preguntó su amigo, quien no lo había soltado de la muñeca. No apretó el paso, pero procuró no chocar con demasiados peatones. El cruce de Shibuya siempre se daba a tocamientos involuntarios entre quienes andaban con prisas y los borrachos que no sabían cómo caminar.

—Lo que sea está bien.— Tooru confesó, soltándose al fin cuando cruzaron la calle. Se detuvieron para verse a la cara y llegar a un acuerdo. No era mentira que Oikawa podía estar contento donde fuera. Ya no estaba en la seguridad de su habitación, así que lo que sea que Issei estuviera planeando para él era más de lo que necesitaba. Si lo arrastraba a un café de hosts, un club de adultos o a un bar privado con cinco sillas, daba igual: no le quitaría la amargura de la cara, ni la tristeza cristalizada de los ojos. Shibuya le recordaba el primer beso que se dio con Hajime. Confiaba en que la experiencia con Matsukawa pudiera servir como un par de guantes buenos arrancan la mala hierba de un tirón. Hacer nuevos recuerdos en donde le escarbaron el corazón era parte del proceso para una recuperación más rápida.

Caminaron por un par de calles hacia adentro del centro de Shibuya. Los charcos que dejó la lluvia sirvió para que su mente se distrajera. También seguía haciendo frío. Las noches de Tokyo aprendieron a refrescarse consecutivamente y a veces el viento entraba por abajo de su camiseta para hallarse en los brazos. Se le disparó la piel de gallina, pero al menos le recordaba que estaba ahí. Matsukawa caminaba frente a él esperándolo que lo siguiera. Caminaron mucho más adelante de donde bebió con Kuroo y con Bokuto, aquella noche en que discutían si el agua era mojada o no. Bola de idiotas.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina para salir a una calle trasera de Shibuya que no estaba tan atiborrada. Oikawa puso los ojos en una pareja que caminaba de la mano. Se le formó un severo nudo en la garganta y chocó con la espalda de Matsukawa, quien se había detenido.

—...No puede ser.— Dijo, con la mirada en el fondo de la calle. Antes de que Tooru se acercara a ver qué lo había detenido, Issei se volteó, tomó a Oikawa de los hombros y lo empujó hacia el camino que habían tomado para llegar hasta allá. Estaban regresando.

—¿Mattsun?— Oikawa atrasó el empuje de su amigo con la resistencia de sus piernas. Aunque con eso, le insistió que caminara con más urgencia.—¿Qué te pasa?—

—Nada. Vámonos.

Lo guió hasta la calle principal que servía de arteria para el resto de los callejones de Shibuya y el empuje de la mano de Issei no cesó. Aún tenía bastante premura por alejarse. ¿Quizás había visto alguna escena cuestionable en la que no quería meterse? ¿O vio a alguien a quien no quería ver?

Para cuando escuchó su nombre en la distancia, supo que se trataba de la segunda pregunta.

Hajime detuvo a Issei jalándolo del saco, pero se zafó de ese apretar con un manotazo. Se voltearon a ver, con Oikawa mirándolos a los dos. El fotógrafo, falto de aire, observó al otro muchacho con mucha ira en los ojos que le fue correspondida.

—¿Crees que vas a poder acercarte a él así como así cuando yo estoy con él?— Issei empezó, pegándosele del pecho sin vergüenza. Hajime apretó los labios.

—Solo quiero hablar con él.

—Él no quiere hablar contigo. Eres un hijo de puta.— Issei afiló su mirada, listo para cortarlo.—¿Lo estabas siguiendo?—

Hajime mostró genuina confusión. Los insultos lo lastimaron. No conocía al tipo, pero sin duda alguna era de los amigos más protectores de Tooru. Aún así, tenía poco que decirle. La persona con la última palabra era Oikawa.

—Claro que no...

— No te le vuelvas a acercar. ¿Me escuchaste?

Un empujón desde los hombros. Oikawa pensó que iban a tranquiliarse por su cuenta, pero la molestia visible de Hajime evidenció que iba a tener que intervenir.

—Cálmense...— Dijo, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

—El problema es con él. No contigo.— Iracundo, Mattsun lo tomó del cuello. El impulso hizo que Iwaizumi hiciera exactamente lo mismo. A mitad del jaloneo, las manos de Oikawa se pusieron entre ambos. Empujó los cuerpos uno de cada lado y logró separarlos solo por milagro. Se llenaron del mismo desprecio en las pupilas y entonces, Oikawa asintió a su acompañante.

—Dame 10 minutos.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Porfavor?

Incrédulo, Issei acomodó su chamarra. La petición de su amigo tenía un tono de ruego. No lo aprobaba y lo más normal hubiera sido lo que lo arrastrara fuera de esa situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo el resto de la noche con sus insoportables quejidos de arrepentimiento. Lo dejaría ser. Quizás esta sería la última vez que se vieran. Le daría eso: el beneficio de despedirse. Cerrar ciclos era importante.

—Te espero frente a Hachiko.— Se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a la estación sin voltear atrás. Tooru sonrió por ternura. Cuando volteó con Iwaizumi, el asco le dominó la garganta. El gesto fue recibido por Hajime, aunque con el mismo sentimiento de impotencia. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Lo siento mucho.— Tooru tembló. ¿Cuántas otras veces se había disculpado por algo que había hecho? Más de las permisibles. Aún así, quiso perdonarlo. Guardarse el coraje de un golpe no iba a darle a él la paz que necesitaba.

—Ya pasó, déjalo así.— respondió sin verlo a los ojos. Hajime lo tomó de ambos hombros para buscarlo.

—No quiero dejarlo  _así_.— Tenía arrepentimiento en los ojos. A Oikawa se le partió el corazón. 

—Estaba muy asustado, Oikawa. Quisiera poder recompensarte de alguna manera...— No acabó su enunciado. Algo se le había atorado en la garganta y Tooru lo sabía. Había tanto dolor de por medio, era como si estuviera viendo a un hombre poseído.—No te quiero fuera de mi vida.—

Tooru llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo por un instante y reaccionar a lo que le había dicho. Si era en serio, entonces Hajime estaba confesándole algo más. Todavía no encontraba la solución al ardor absoluto que le ocasionaba cuando lo tocaba. ¿Era repulsión? Oikawa se mordió los labios.—No seas tan injusto conmigo.—

—Lo digo en serio. Oikawa. No quería lastimarte.—

—Pero lo hiciste.

—¡Pero no quise!

Separándolo con ambas manos, el castaño juró haber sentido un tirón en el estómago. Hajime no estaba escuchándolo. No estaba entendiendo. Sus intenciones no lo salvaban. Lo hubieran hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Deja de hacer esto.

—No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos... yo...nunca me había sentido así por nadie más...yo-

—¡NO SOY TU PUTO EXPERIMENTO!—

La humedad abandonó los labios de Hajime con rapidez. No tuvo ningún método de defensa para enfrentarse a los ojos colmados de lágrimas de Tooru que no dejaban de verlo. Un par de curiosos murmuraron entre ellos en lo que pasaron por la escena, pero en general, nadie les prestó atención. El dolor de Oikawa estaba a carne viva, ya no le servía de nada guardarse lo que tenía.

—¿Creíste que ibas a poder jugar conmigo?

Iwaizumi se tomó un tiempo para responder. Con la misma expresión muerta, buscó un silencio aceptable, pero nada era tan bueno como para calmarlo.

—Sé que estás molesto, Tooru.

—¿Molesto? Estoy destruído. Eres un cabrón.

—¡Perdóname! Solo quería...

—Me dijeron que desconfiara de ti.— Oikawa le puso ambas manos en el pecho, lo golpeó con pocas fuerzas, impulsado por la energía de sus lágrimas. —Me dijeron que escribir mi número en tu recibo una y otra vez era para necios y que tenía que dejarlo.— Levantó las manos, cerró los ojos y volvió a golpearlo. Iwaizumi no se movió, solo lo observaba como se observa el helado derritiéndose bajo el sol.

—Pero no los escuché. ¿Sabes porqué no lo hice? Porque te quiero, ¡te quiero estúpido Iwa-chan!— Hajime en respuesta, le acarició la mejilla. Esa confesión estaba llena de ternura, ¿cómo es que sus miedos habían sido más fuertes que él? ¿En qué momento le había ganado el terror de ser quien era?

—Pero tú no quieres estar conmigo.— La amargura llegó a la lengua de Tooru. Movió el rostro para quitarle la mano de encima. Hajime juró que le había quemado.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo...— Cerró los ojos, una conjunción se coció entre la boca.—...Pero...—

Oikawa no esperó a que continuara. "Pero" era más que suficiente para hacerle saber que no podían estar juntos. No había mentido, Hajime lo sabía. —¿Estás diciéndome que me usaste?—

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Querías saber qué se sentía besar a un tipo? ¡YA LO SABES! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI?!

Iracundo, Tooru estuvo listo para irse. Dio un paso atrás y trató de avalanzarse contra el camino pero Hajime lo detuvo.—A ti, Oikawa.— Confesó él, con la voz tibia.—Te quiero a ti.—

Entre tirones, Iwaizumi atrajo el cuerpo de Oikawa y con poco esfuerzo, lo besó otra vez. Presionó el rostro, apretó aquellos hombros con las manos y suspiró a mitad de la mueca. Fue hasta ese momento que Oikawa empezó a llorar y cuando las lágrimas empaparon el rostro del fotógrafo, se separaron. No hizo ninguna expresión facial, era como si ellas solas supieran que era hora de salir. El agua de sus ojos, suicida, se echó sobre sí misma. Eran olas enteras tapando sus ojos. Cristales que caían.

—No esta vez, Hajime.—

Empujó el pecho de Iwaizumi y luego de haber tomado suficiente aire, caminó hacia donde Matsukawa lo esperaba. Entre la gente, la figura de Tooru desapareció con sus primeros pasos. Hajime no trató de detenerlo. Tenía las manos atadas de la vergüenza. Oikawa estaba herido y había sido su culpa. Sin embargo, se convenció de que si tenía una oportunidad más, se lo haría saber: que la vida le había cambiado gracias a él y que pagaría con todos sus errores de la forma que mejor le pareciera. No se le había pasado por la mente, pero pronto, aquella oportunidad vendría a él como un rayo. La cuestión era si estaba listo para seguirlo o no.

x.x.x.x

—¿Estás bien?—

Matsukawa le preguntó antes de abrazarlo. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tooru para recibir un empujón amistoso. Tooru tenía los ojos brillantes, despiertos. Había llorado mucho y la tristeza que se había anidado en su cara era mucho más profunda de lo que había visto antes. Le habían roto el corazón.

—Vamos, Mattsun. Iré a donde me digas.—

Issei asintió lentamente en lo que caminaron al metro. El translado fue silencioso. Se bajarían un par de estaciones más adelante para llegar a un bar pequeño en donde bebieron hasta que Tooru estuvo risueño. Era todo lo que necesitaba, verlo feliz. Sintió que así iba a verlo el resto de las semanas que estaban por venir. Cuando lo cargó para llevarlo a casa, le dio la impresión de que esta era la última vez que sabrían de Iwaizumi Hajime. Que su memoria iba a volverse una piedra en la que se había tropezado y que Oikawa acabaría por olvidarlo como se había olvidado de muchos otros. Pero de todas las veces que había apostado por un resultado, nunca había estado más lejano de lo que pasaría.

x.x.x.x

—...Oikawa...—

Hajime observó la fotografía que le tomó en el parque Yoyogi. Con esa cara medio sonriente, con la luz del sol medio apagada atrás de él. Pintándole el cabello con detalles de oro, un resplendor digno de la hora dorada. Se apretó el corazón. Llevaba minutos viendo las fotos que tenía de él en su computadora. Las que le tomó en ese parque y las que tomó también de  _infraganti_  en ese supermercado. Algo tenía ese chico que era más que una bendición ante el lente de las cámaras, estaba hecho para ser retratado.  _"Quédate así"_ recordó sus propias palabras y se tocó los labios, esperando que la vibración de su enunciado volviera. Sí, quería que Tooru se quedara así, siempre. Tatuado en una imagen, con una sonrisa perpetua que había logrado arrebatarle con sus estúpidas inseguridades. Se levantó para acostarse en la cama, con la fotografía de Tooru extendida en la pantalla. Era tan hermoso, tan único, perfecto... hubiera querido no darse la oportunidad de darle cabida en su corazón pero fue imposible evitarlo. Lo amaba con la fortaleza de sus piernas al caminar, con la concentración que tomaba una fotografía, con el cariño que se bebía su café de porquería. Lo amaba. ¿Porqué tuvo que llegar a esto para aceptarlo?

 _"Si esto es lo que amas, síguelo."_ Recordó, como un pensamiento intrusivo que acabó por darle un eco de seguridad que volvió a cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Decidió retomar la afirmación. Todavía le quedaba mucho que hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 


	15. In Your Arms

Había terminado con la segunda lata de cerveza del día que colgaba de su mano floja. El aire le pasó encima de la piel como una sábana fresca. Estaba sentado en la cama con un brazo en la ventana abierta y la barbilla recostada en una de sus rodillas. Despreocupado, tenía la mente despejada gracias a los besos del alcohol. No podía decir que estaba borracho, pero se le había subido a la cabeza y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo. ¿Habría otra visión más delatante que esa?

Apretó los labios. Había aprendido, por experiencias pasadas, a tener el celular prendido y cercano. Matsukawa se lo había dejado muy claro, justo después de su último encuentro con Iwaizumi en la calle. Aunque en realidad, se había acostumbrado al silencio. Se hallaba feliz consigo mismo y a pesar de que el pensamiento de Hajime no era tan lejano como quería, sabía que iba a poder sobrevivir. 

Iwaizumi. 

Pensar en su nombre le hacía pequeño el corazón y el estómago. Lo quería todavía, con todas las fibras de su corazón...pero no podía estar con alguien que no se quería a sí mismo. Vivir escondido, atrás de una fachada no era lo suyo. Prefería deshacerse de las raíces que le causó lidiar con una eternidad con una flor marchita.

Entrecerró los ojos, adormeciéndose con el sonido de la tarde apagándose para dar cabida a la noche. Su madre llevaba un par de días fuera para visitar a un familiar, así que la casa era toda para él pero no había hecho nada especial. Sonrió. Las cosas empezaban a acomodarse aunque no le gustara. Seguir adelante con su trabajo, la escuela y el resto de la vida era la mejor decisión que había tomado hasta ahora.

Sin embargo… tenía un hilo que le colgaba del alma, una necesidad que no dependía de él. Como el clamor de algo que sabía, era un presentimiento más grande. La esperanza de que Hajime volvería, que hablaría con la voz clara y despegada de nubes, de miedos...pero no dependía de él. Volvió a echar un suspiro hacia afuera, deseoso de que con eso se llevara toda su ansia. No podía esperarlo, era definitivo.

Bajó la mirada para darle otra vista a la calle que daba justo afuera de su ventana. Tenía la tranquilidad que todo estaba cerrado abajo, así que solo tenía que retirarse de su ventana para echarse a dormir como se debe, pero una sombras que se acercaba cada vez más llegó hasta los pies de la casa.

Al principio, estaba seguro que se trataba de algún turista perdido entre las calles que buscaba direcciones. Pero cuando descifro la figura, se congeló. Iwaizumi Hajime estaba parado ahí, mirándolo desde la calle con los brazos cruzados. No halló palabras en su repertorio inmediato para hablarle. Así que el visitante lo hizo primero. Era como si lo hubiera tenido preparado.

—¡Oikawa! ¡Déjame entrar!—

Oikawa parpadeó suficientes veces para limpiar la superficie de sus ojos que pudiera engañarlo. ¿Era de verdad él o quizás su mente había producido un espejismo, una representación de la esperanza que todavía le quedaba?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Respondió a manera de reacción, palabras que no querían salir de su boca pero lo hicieron. Hajime se había cruzado de brazos. No traía su cámara consigo. Oikawa pensó que eso solo podía significar una cosa: no lo encontró por casualidad. Llegó a su casa porque sabía a dónde iba.

—¡Déjame entrar!

No necesitaba alzar la voz para que Oikawa lo escuchara y eso lo sabía bien. Aunque también sabía que Tooru no iba a tomárselo bien. El castaño dejó la lata que tenía en la mano cerca de la ventana y se asomó para gritarle.

—¿ESTÁS LOCO?

El grito alertó a un par de vecinos que se habían asomado por la ventana para ver la escena. Tooru se mordió una uña, escondiéndose de la vergüenza.

—Vete, Hajime no quiero verte.

—¡Dije que me dejaras entrar!

Esa insistencia era de dementes. A Oikawa se le salió una risa.

—Eres un descarado…

—Déjame hablar contigo.

—No quiero.

—¿Entonces puedo gritarlo desde aquí entonces?

—¡Dije que no quería hablar contigo! ¿Estás sordo?

Hajime carraspeó. Tooru levantó un dedo para amenazarlo, a lo que el chico tomó como un reto. 

—...Iwaizumi no te atrevas.—

Con más volumen del que había usado antes, Hajime puso ambas manos cerca de la boca para concentrar el grito.

—¡Me debes dinero, Tooru!—

Los vecinos volvieron a alterarse, alguien se asomó desde la casa de enfrente. Tooru pudo ver cómo movían las cortinas, pero no quitó el dedo del renglón. Se cruzó de brazos. Pensó que Hajime se cansaría, pero tenía más de esas bajo la manga. Ese decía de ser su plan.

—¡Es un ultimatum! Págame ahora o traeré a la policía.—

Oikawa frunció los labios y cuando creyó que no podía ponerse peor, Hajime volvió a gritar.

—¡No vale la pena hacer esto por un vibrador de cuatro velocidades! —

Con inmediatez y el rostro cubierto de rojo, Tooru asomó la cabeza desde la ventana.

—CÁLLATE Y ENTRA.—

Se separó, violento. Un par de perros ladraron en la distancia y Hajime se acomodó la ropa. Los gritos no lo habían alterado, pero aún se le notaban los nervios. Oikawa abrió la puerta con frustración en la cara y lo dejó pasar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta que Hajime estaba ahí en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos. Oikawa alzó una ceja más sorprendido de sí mismo que del fotógrafo. ¿En qué momento se había debilitado tanto como para vencerse a esos trucos baratos?

—Perdón… por las mentiras...— Empezó para romper el hielo. Se le puso en frente y ahí fue que Oikawa registró mejor la diferencia de tamaños. Sonrió, aunque lo superaba por un par de centímetros, lo veía igual de guapo que siempre. Qué tristeza.

—Debiste haberme enviado un mensaje.— Oikawa respondió. Se dio la vuelta a la cocina y le ofreció un asiento en la mesa. Hajime entreabrió la boca al entrar e hizo el mismo ademán como si tuviera la cámara con él. Avergonzado, se sentó. Para cuando había terminado de analizar su alrededor, Oikawa le dejó un vaso lleno de agua fresca. Se lo bebió de golpe.

—No los contestas.

Tooru sonrió. Tenía un punto. Fue por la jarra de agua que había vuelvo a meter al refrigerador. Él también iba a necesitar hidratarse.

—¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?—

—Uh...Bokuto y Kuroo me vendieron la dirección.—

Oikawa terminó de servirse y se congeló. Necesitaba escuchar eso otra vez.

— _¿Vendieron?_ —

—No quisieron al principio, pero los compré con una explicación… y dinero.—

Le sirvió más agua a Hajime. Podía ver perfectamente a los dos idiotas vociferar, altaneros, para al final ceder. Lo que iban a hacerle un día era matarlo de una angustia si no es que pasaba en ese mismo instante.

—Traicioneros...— Susurró, una expresión sincera. Le hubiera gustado tener otra cosa que decir, pero Hajime volvió a tomar su atención. Apartó los vasos de la mesa y lo observó a los ojos. Con la conexión establecida, dió a entender que tenía algo en la punta de la lengua que necesitaba soltar de una buena vez por todas.

—Escúchame.— Empezó. Oikawa se cruzó de brazos.—Juro que no volverás a saber de mí después de esto, pero porfavor, escúchame.—

Sonó sincero. Que llegara con esta nueva postura en su casa era mucho más de lo que Oikawa esperaba. Le temblaron los dedos. Bajó su cabeza para indicarle que continuara y trató que su corazón no se arrugara más, aunque era virtualmente imposible con la sinceridad que Hajime tenía en los ojos. No era justo.

—El día que nos besamos, no estaba borracho.— La primera confesión le quitó el aliento a su anfitrión, pero no dejó de hablar.—Quería besarte. Ansiaba hacerlo desde que te vi la primera vez en el café.—

Oikawa buscó el vaso de agua que se había servido para darle un trago, tenía los labios secos, de pronto.

—¿Porqué no lo hiciste antes?

—Porque soy un cobarde.

Iwaizumi no había bajado la barbilla. Tenía la cara convencida y lista de enfrentarse con la realidad que tanto tiempo le tomó entender. Oikawa podía leérselo. Era muy frustrante. 

—Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido. Perdóname por hacerte daño. Perdóname que tuvo que llegar a todo esto.

Se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada. Buscó el agua que Oikawa le había servido y la acercó a donde estaba para prepararse para lo que seguía. Tooru, por su cuenta, sintió una punzada poderosa en el vientre. Buscó el brazo de Hajime para acariciarlo, pero se movió antes de eso. Cobró consciencia de sus propias reacciones. Necesitaba ser más duro.

—La verdad es que...— Sonrió. Oikawa se pellizcó la mano. —cuando te vi en el supermercado, dios...el corazón se me detuvo. Tuve que tomarte una foto, discúlpame por ser tan… raro.

—¿Oh? ¿Dices la vez que me buscaste?

—Juro que fue coincidencia.

—Mentiroso...

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Tooru se rió, Hajime no. Al contrario, bajó su cabeza y pegó la frente con la mesa. La pose de absoluta sumisión era un grito ahogado. Ya no sabía qué otra cosa podía decir, Oikawa podía vérselo a leguas y la verdad era que jamás había tenido algo así con alguien más. Juntó valentía para hablarle. Hajime, sin dudarlo, tiró la primera piedra.

—Te amo.— Confesó después de haberse tragado el orgullo. Sin embargo, esto le quitó a Oikawa la sonrisa. Se le habían acomodado las lágrimas en los ojos, hidratándolos para que parecieran albercas de agua fresca y para cuando Hajime se levantó, Oikawa puso ambas manos en la mesa. Sonrió con amargura.

—Me cuesta creerte.

—Me lo merezco.— Iwaizumi había apretado los puños, Oikawa lo notó de inmediato. 

—Solo quería decirte eso. Necesitaba ser sincero contigo antes de que ya no vuelva a verte… eso era lo más importante.— Sonrió, con brillo en los ojos. —No fui sincero cuando tenía que serlo.—

Juntó aire y volvió a echarlo, levantándose así de la mesa de la cocina.

—Gracias por el agua.

Quiso darse la vuelta, pero se halló atado a merced de las manos de Oikawa, quien lo habían detenido. Se giró para verle la cara. Tenía la angustia escrita en los párpados.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—… Uh…— Iwaizumi miró para ambos lados. —¿irme?—

—¿Te dije que quería que te fueras?— Tooru lo guió hacia la mesa para sentarlo, acercándole el vaso de agua. Entonces, tembló. El sentimiento que había guardado desde hace meses se volvió espeso, incontrolable. Como un fuego que no se apaga. No sintió las lágrimas hasta que Hajime se levantó para abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme todo eso e irte así como así?—

Lo abrazó más fuerte, Hajime intentó quitarle esas tristezas de la cara y del espíritu, pero Oikawa apenas estaba soltando las cosas que ató a la raíz de su consciencia, era la energía que había aprendido a guardarse. ¡La mala costumbre del corazón roto era lo que lo iba a destruir al final! Si Hajime nunca lo hubiera admitido, entonces se hubiera consumido en la frustración, aunque ahora sus convicciones estaban en la basura. Amar a Hajime nunca había sido su decisión.

—Eres un cabrón.— Silencio, Hajime no quería alimentar esa idea aunque supiera que era cierta. No tenía palabras para decirlo, pero estaba muy contento de saber que Oikawa estaba abriéndose. Entonaron en el mismo ritmo. —Te dije que eras un idiota.—

Iwaizumi rió.—Tengo suerte que te gusten los idiotas.—

—Yo también te quise desde el principio, Iwa-chan— Ahora Oikawa, decir la verdad le había quemado los labios. Sintió que el espíritu se mezcló con los brazos de Iwaizumi, quien no había dejado de abrazarlo. Lo quiso antes y ahora, así como lo querría siempre.

—Pero estoy molesto.— Se separó, limpiándose las lágrimas. Hajime no le quitó las manos de los hombros. —Fuiste muy cruel.—

—Perdóname.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho...

—Perdóname...

Iwaizumi tomó las manos de Oikawa para besárselas. Estaba arrepentido, como lo mencionó desde el principio, pero un elemento más formó parte de las constelaciones que tenía en los ojos. Había una convicción que Tooru sabía, era igual a la que él sentía: como si el cielo se hubiera alineado para permitir este intercambio. Una promesa eterna.

—Quiero comenzar algo contigo.— Iwaizumi volvió a besarle las manos, cariñoso. Oikawa sintió vergüenza cuando le buscó la cara. Se sentía hinchado, lleno de lágrimas y emociones así que escondió la cara. Hajime, sin embargo, le levantó la barbilla. Tooru juró haber soñado con esto. Un déja vu inundó su mente de la sensación que colma a la gente cuando se completa un ciclo.

—No es fácil. Yo lo sé…pero si estoy contigo, quizás puedo hacerlo menos complicado.—

Entrecerrados con las manos, los dedos y la boca, Oikawa fue quien buscó el beso. Fue diferente al primero. Estaba más desesperado. Lo que antes había sido hecho con curiosidad y cariño, este desbordaba pasión. El movimiento comenzó a volverse más acelerado, procurando no moverse mucho como si Hajime tuviera la preocupación de que el sonido saliera a otras partes de la casa. Era un hombre egoísta. Necesitaba que ese ruido dulce y húmedo que Oikawa despegaba fuera solo suyo, como las fotografías que le había tomado, como la primera vez que lo vio en ese retrato borroso. Lo quería así, con todo lo que lo hacía tan bello.

—Iwa-chan...— escuchó, el suspiro de quien empieza a rendirse. Cuidadoso, separó el beso para dejar que respirara. Inhalaba el aire como un hombre medio ahogado, con los labios abiertos a más oxígeno. No cabía duda que esta debía de ser la cara del erotismo. Las muchas veces que se lo imaginó bajo sus manos gimiendo no se comparaban a la visión que tenía frente a él. Era tremendamente hermoso.

Besó los párpados móviles de Toori, la frente, la nariz, arriba de su boca. Estaba explorándole toda la cara, frotándose en ella como si fuera un animal. Luego, un abrazo. Le enterró la cara en el trapecio y soltó el aliento atorado de su respiración caliente. Oikawa tembló.

—Iwa-chan…¿Qué estás...? !!!!

Hajime había abierto la boca con el apetito de un lobo y le mordió el cuello. Buscó marcarle la carne con sus dientes y después, lamió la hendidura. Lo llenó de besos, y suspiros hasta que Oikawa había empezado a generar placer, expresado con gemidos entrecortados que Hajime se bebía, un entremés digno a la tensión que ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo entre ellos. Cuando se separó para verlo a los ojos, ambos comprendieron que esa misma noche romperían con aquella dolorosa expectativa, que clamarían la oscuridad para ambos lo que tuviera que durar. Oikawa nunca había estado más dispuesto a entregarse a alguien.

—Te amo, Tooru.—

Susurró. Una promesa delineó sus palabras. Oikawa le besó la barbilla para corresponderle. Se observaron, el corazón nunca había estado más lleno de agradecimiento sincero, consciencia y promesa.

—Y yo a ti.—

A tirones, volvieron a las atenciones de los amantes. Oikawa lo había tomado fuerte del cuello, arruinando la tela y Hajime había hecho lo mismo. Aunque era más alto que el fotógrafo, era como si pudiera sentirle la sombra de su presencia hasta la cabeza. Podía decirse que estaba eclipsado por todo ese cariño. No sintió cuando lo guió directo hacia su habitación. Solo que necesitaron de todo su autocontrol para no caerse en las escaleras.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, todavía con la cara puesta contra el otro, amordazándose los labios con los propios y buscando cualquier espacio para juntar aire. Sus pulmones calientes sabían que lo iban a necesitar. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para detenerse.

En un instante que pareció violencia, Hajime lo aventó a la cama y las latas de cerveza que se quedaron en la ventana fueron las únicas testigos de lo que estaba pasando, de cómo las manos de Iwaizumi reclamaron territorio en el pecho de Tooru sin pedirme permiso.

Ambos estaban con el torso al aire, exclusivo solo para quien lo estaba tocando. Oikawa se dio un momento para respirar, tragarse el aire que pudiera para registrar el momento. Esto era mejor que en cualquier fantasía o sueño húmedo. Las manos de Hajime eran más gentiles que las imaginó, pero así se concibe el erotismo.

Echó ambas manos sobre el edredón azul y apretó. El fotógrafo ya estaba estimulándolo con especial atención sobre los pezones. Usó la lengua y la yema de los dedos. Tooru no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso cuando tenía tiempo para él, pero que fuera Hajime quien lo tocara estaba haciendo maravillas. Fue un golpe bajo pensar que Iwaizumi investigó solo para él, para hacerle todo eso. ¿Era real?

Impaciente, Iwaizumi aprovechó que Tooru estaba distraído para ponerle una mano sobre el trasero. Indicó así que quería empezar a prepararlo. Se observaron a los ojos por lo que pareció un siglo y con eso Oikawa se enderezó.

—Ahí...— Indicó, tirando el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama.—En mi cajón...—

Hajime hizo un gesto visible. No era asco, sino impresión. Hizo como el anfitrión le había dicho.

—¿Oh? No pensé que eras de los que tienen lubricante…

—Son de esas compras para prepararse para la vida universitaria.

—¿Lo usaste mucho?

Oikawa se escurrió sobre la cama, un gemido quedito halló casa en la garganta. Hajime se abalanzó sobre él para morderlo. Para cuando pegaron las caderas, comprendió la situación en la que ambos estaban. Erectos y necesitados, Oikawa hizo una ola con la espalda y las piernas para resaltar su intención. Jamás había visto tan poco control en los ojos de Hajime.

—No creo que hablar de con quienes he tenido sexo sea bueno para mantener tu erección...

—Créeme que voy a mantenerla no importa lo que hagas.

Famélico, Hajime le mordió los labios. El beso pudo haberle causado un moretón pero poco le importaba. Tenía ambas manos en la entrepierna de Oikawa, acariciándole con suma presición el delineado de la erección que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Desde arriba, el cuerpo de su amante se confundía con la suavidad de la cama. Hajime se convenció que había perdido mucho tiempo siendo un idiota si esto había estado listo para él desde que se besaron. Tomaría las horas que le habían regalado. Le daría a Oikawa todo el cariño, la pasión más absoluta, el amor más verdadero colgado de su saliva para compensarlo.

Para cuando Oikawa se había acomodado, Hajime había terminado de desnudarlo. Así, completamente expuestos, fue cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a frotarse. Cara a cara, Hajime se detenía solo para observar la necesidad nacer de la cara de Tooru. Podía vivir de eso, estaba seguro. Pero quería más.

Con la mano derecha, bajó a la entrepierna de Oikawa para tocarlo, conocerlo. Sus fantasías se habían quedado cortas y mediocres en comparación con la suavidad de su piel en cuya textura quería ahogarse. Besó a Tooru para que no sintiera la molestia y distraerlo de sus dedos que, cubiertos de presemen y lubricante, lo penetraron.

Empezó con uno solo, alternándolo entre besos y demás caricias. No se dijeron nada, la comunicación salía con puros gemidos y ruidos que Iwaizumi iba interpretando al ritmo de sus dedos. Metió otro para agrandar el espacio y para cuando Tooru abrió más las piernas para recibirlo, contrajo un espinazo placentero en la entrepierna. Ya no iba a poder aguantarlo más. Menos cuando la boca de Tooru estaba más abierta, más caliente y generosa, aún cubierto de lujuria.

—¿En dónde los tienes?— Preguntó, lejos de sí mismo, sin perder ritmo. Oikawa tardó en responder. Iwaizumi había encontrado el punto que le gustaba. Con los dedos hechos gancho, acarició aquella perla sin detenerse. Tuvo que pedirle con un gemido que se detuviera.

—No...— Respondió. Le puso ambas manos en el cuello. —Así... te quiero así.—

—Quiero hacerlo bien, Tooru...— Con los dedos adentro, Oikawa estiró su cuello y partió los labios para susurrarle.—Te quiero adentro, Iwa-chan.—

La voluntad del hombre es frágil, más cuando hay tanto calor de por medio. La cabeza de Iwaizumi, ahora hecha humo, hizo caso. Puso ambas manos en las caderas de su amante y buscó la entrada con su erección para comenzar a presionar.

Oikawa lo tenía todavía del cuello y no lo soltó ni cuando empezó a moverse, ni cuando incrementó la velocidad por su respuesta positiva. Alcanzó a verlo antes de que la humedad de sus lágrimas le arrebatara esa posibilidad. Estaba concentrado con una dedicación que enunciaba la seriedad y compromiso que tenía con el placer. No pensó que acabaría por tener relaciones con quien ahora sabía, era el amor de su vida, pero le agradeció a las tensiones que se rompieran ahora. Derramadas sobre ambos cuerpos, se sintieron eternos. No hallarían en otra persona la misma perfección.

—Más, Iwa-chan...— Rogó, entre suspiros y Hajime tuvo que obedecer. Levantó una pierna para acostarlo de lado y que su cuerpo pudiera usar el peso para usarlo para presionar. Sintió terribles ganas de llenarlo, que sus gemidos se escucharan por toda la ciudad y que sus vecinos, que seguramente seguían despiertos, supieran que Oikawa Tooru estaba pasando por la mejor de sus noches. Acabaría por clamarlo. Eran el uno del otro.

—Hajime...

—Tooru...

Decirse los nombres a mitad del sexo era más un recordatorio para cada uno que un llamado de atención. Buscaron sus labios, dejaron que su cuerpo hablara por ellos y cuando eventualmente el orgasmo llegara después del intercambio severo, cambio de posiciones y gemidos hacia la pared, se buscaron la cara. Abrazados y sin decirse ni una sola palabra, prometieron no dejarse ir nunca.

 

x.x.x.x

 

—¿Qué vas a decirle a tu novia?— Oikawa había llevado agua a su habitación que Hajime bebía. Habían terminado una tercera sesión y aprovechado la intimidad del descanso para hablar. Iwaizumi alzó una ceja con notoria molestia.

—…¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que cogería contigo si tuviera novia?

—¿Vas a decirme que la chica que llevaste al café no lo era?

Iwaizumi dejó el vaso en una superficie donde no pudiera caerse. Sonrió para empatar con la satisfacción que Tooru tenía en los labios.

—No te mentí cuando te dije que era mi amiga.

—Huh...— Oikawa alzó una ceja. Se le pegó a los hombros. —Se vistió para ti.—

Hajime alzó los brazos, se le salió la sinceridad de los ojos. Tooru no necesitó una respuesta pero aún así lo dijo.—...Lo sé.— No había mucho qué explicar, mucho menos que justificar. Después le insistiría en que se disculpara con ella.

—Vas a tener que recompensarme por todo lo que hiciste, Iwa-chan.— Tooru amenazó con cariño. Hajime lo captó inmediatamente.

—Me haré responsable.

—Más te vale.

Aunque la noche ya estaba hilachando las estrellas y los astros, la ciudad no podía estar tranquila. Oikawa temía quedarse dormido para despertar en una cama solitaria, pero todavía tenía un rato para convencerse de la realidad de sus sentimientos ahora claros. Ahora entre las manos de su pareja.

—Quedémonos juntos.— Tooru encontró los dedos de Hajime para entrelazarse en ellos. No se veían a los ojos, pero no tenían porqué. El fotógrafo cerró el gesto con toda la mano. Le había prometido algo.

—Sí. De aquí hasta el fin del mundo.—

No hubo un beso con el que pudieran cerciorarse de lo que habían dicho, pero con la noche acabaron por marcar el resto de sus noches, de sus días y de sus vidas. Finalmente, el destino probó ser justo. No había vuelta atrás y compartidos en esa felicidad simple y sincera, ninguno de los dos quería volver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay <3 al fin juntos. Falta un capítulo más pero quería agradecerles a todos por su paciencia. <3 Espero que no me odien A A A


	16. For A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Epílogo

Oikawa sintió que la tarde no acababa. Atender a paciente tras paciente era, por decir poco, una tarea llena de cansancio. Por más que amaba su vocación, tener personas en su consultorio pasar una tras otra, haciendo las mismas preguntas tenía un ritmo que acababa por abrumarlo. Eventualmente, para cuando las citas terminaron, se acostó encima de su escritorio. Soltó un hilo de aire de entre los labios y levantó la cara para ver las paredes. Alrededor, el montón de libros y reconocimientos por diversos cursos lo decoraban. Algunos tenían su fotografía y otros no. Específicamente, estaba viendo su título universitario. Siempre le daba vergüenza por la manera en que uno de sus cabellos se levantaba en la parte de atrás. ¿Cómo no se había fijado? No le gustaba verse, pero así había quedado inmortalizado. Recordó los días enteros en que su fijación enfermiza lo había llenado de frustración. ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!

Se enderezó y esperó la llamada de su secretaria por costumbre, pero observó el reloj. Dieron las seis de la tarde y se le salió el aire del pecho. Aquí terminaba el día. Se levantó de su silla y colgó la bata para quedarse vestido como civil. Levantó la cabeza para girar el cuello y tronarlo. Liberar las tensiones del día era de las cosas más importantes que podía hacer antes de marcharse. Nada era peor que llegar a casa con una espalda esroscada.

—Doctor.— Su secretaria se asomó a la oficina. Le había sonreído. —¿Puedo irme? Tengo un compromiso.— Tooru asintió varias veces.

—Claro. Nos vemos mañana.—

La chica le agradeció con otra sonrisa y salió. A él le tocaba cerrar. Nada nuevo. A veces se quedaba haciendo papeleo de cirugías o durmiendo después de un día pesado. Hoy, tenía toda la tarde libre y la noche también. Recordarlo, aunque no quisiera, le llenó de punzadas el pecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Hajime. Nunca se acostumbró a extrañarlo.

Para cuando cerró la puerta de su consultorio y caminó a la salida del hospital, se comprimió su garganta. Decidió concentrarse en los pasos que daba para olvidar la sensación apremiante de buscar en las redes sociales de Hajime lo que había estado haciendo y con eso, también pasó de largo del llamado de su amigo.

—¡Oikawa!— Tuvo que hablarle otra vez para que reaccionara. Issei levantó la mano de la que colgaba su cigarro y le sonrió. Ya estaban afuera. Su amigo, se le acercó con las manos en su cintura.

—¿Acabaste?— Preguntó Issei, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

—No deberías estar fumando.—

—Es esto o cocaína. Elegí lo mejor.

Tooru se aguantó la risa. Quizás eran mayores, pero eran igual de estúpidos. Se acomodó a un lado de su amigo. No tenía prisas para volver.

—Sí, acabé. Voy a casa.—

—Huh... Esperaría que salieras con Kuroo y Bokuto.

—No, han estado ocupados.

—Ah, cierto...¿Cuándo es la boda de Kuroo?

—En un par de meses. Kei está al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Matsukawa alzó las cejas, dándole la razón. Llevaban rato planeando esa boda y estaban afinando detalles. Era el peor momento para ignorar todo lo que se tenía que hacer. Habían pasado muchos años desde que trabajó en ese café, pero su relación con ellos era igual de estrecha.  
Entonces Issei echó humo por la nariz, encapsulando la mirada de Oikawa que cada vez se hacía más cristalina. Lo vio. Tenía un pensamiento arrastrando, algo de lo que no había logrado separarse. Pasó saliva.

—No ha regresado, ¿verdad?

—No.

Oikawa se acomodó el pelo, un ademán ridículo para quien no lo tenía largo. En el acto, ese anillo brilló con la luz del hospital. Matsukawa se preguntó qué hubiera tenido que hacer para poder darle la felicidad que halló en otra parte.

—¿Sabes? Si no fuera comenzando mi turno, iría contigo.—

—Lo sé.

No lo tocó. Matsukawa volvió a echar humo, pero esta vez por la boca y hacia el cielo. Esperaba que con la nicotina también se le fueran otros miedos. Carraspeó y se puso frente al otro doctor para verlo cara a cara.

—Buena suerte.

Matsukawa apagó el cigarro y entró al hospital con las manos en su bata. Estaba en el área de emergencias y Oikawa sabía que estaba por entrar a un turno exhaustivo. Se despidió de él y por más que pensara que Issei era un hombre valiente por haber decidido estar en esa área, recordó que tenía las manos y la personalidad ideal para las situaciones de vida o muerte. Sabía manejar crisis, eso era seguro. Había salvado a tantos pacientes que la satisfacción que hacerlo se había convertido en una adicción innegable. Tanto como la adrenalina.

Oikawa colgó su maletín en el hombro y caminó directo hacia la parada del metro más cercana. Iba a tener otra noche solitaria, era verdad, pero ya tenía planes. Fantaseó con ellos con el vaivén del transporte. Primero: tomaría un largo baño y bebería el vino nuevo que le regalaron hace unos días y justo antes de dormir, acabaría la serie que estaba viendo a escondidas de Hajime. Sería tiempo que disfrutaría perder, al menos en lo que llegaba Iwaizumi del extranjero. Siempre que su esposo se iba, se le quemaban las manos para volver a verlo. Pero los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para escribirse todos los días. Tantos años juntos y aún eran como un par de niños.

Se bajó en su estación y revisó el celular para ver sus notificaciones. Su madre le había mandado una fotografía con la mascota que apenas había comprado con un mensaje para invitarlo a cenar. Oikawa sonrió, estaba por volver a guardar el aparato cuando lo sintió vibrar sobre la mano. Estaba entrando una llamada.

 _"Iwa-chan"_  decía el identificador. Contestó inmediatamente, mordiéndose los labios en lo que caminaba hacia la salida.

—Es raro que me marques.— Mencionó lo evidente, escuchó el suspirar pesado de Hajime.—¿Ya me extrañas?—

—Lo normal.— Hajime respondió con una voz adormecida. Podía escuchar el bullicio por donde Oikawa caminaba, nada común en un hospital.—¿Saliste de tu turno?—

—Eres como un reloj, Hajime.

—Me conoces bien.

—¿Hmm? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal la exposición?

—Como siempre, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí.

Esas palabras lo detuvieron en su lugar. Oikawa olvidó caminar, paralizándose justo enmedio del camino que lo llevaba a la salida. Sonrojado, apretó los labios. Aquellas demostraciones pequeñas y constantes de cariño eran un grano de arena a la playa de cariño que crecía en él todos los días.

—¿Crees que no quería ir? Llévame cuando tenga vacaciones.

—Sin duda.

—¿En dónde estás?— Oikawa suspiró. Levantó los brazos para estirarse al momento en que el aire le golpeó la cara y esperó su respuesta la cual, como si fuera un ladrillo, le golpeó el estómago.

—...En el aeropuerto.

—...¿Qué?— Tooru trató de moderar la voz. Tenía que moverse si no quería ser el centro de atención de los curiosos.—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?—

—¿Qué crees que hago en un aeropuerto, idiota?

—¿Qué no volvías en otros cuatro días?

—¡Pues quise volver ahora!

—¡De verdad me extrañas, Iwa-chan!

Hajime se tapó la boca, la risa de Oikawa le llenó el espíritu. Sí, lo extrañaba de veras. Con toda la intensidad que podía sentir. No lo pudo admitir, pero cedió. Oikawa era con esas pocas personas con las que los silencios se sentían como abrazos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás esperando tu vuelo?

—No. Acabo de aterrizar.

Entonces Tooru le pudo escuchar la sonrisa y el corazón que había aprendido a contener la emoción casi lo mata.

—....¿QUÉ? ¿Estás en Japón justo ahora?

—Sí. Estoy tomando café para no dormirme. Odio los horarios chuecos...

—¿Café de aeropuerto?— Oikawa contuvo otra risa aunque la calle pudiera comérsela. Era cierto que Hajime había aprendido a beber café más por costumbre que por gusto, le recordaba a sus días en el café y a la inocencia con la que se habían ido enamorando. —¿Cómo es que estás tomando eso?

—A comparación con el café que hacías, este no sabe a mierda.

—Mierda es lo que habrá para la cena si no te retractas.

Hajime rió por el teléfono, Oikawa también. Para cuando acabó de hacerlo, llegó al edificio de su departamento. Saludó al guardia con un movimiento de su cabeza y entró. Hajime reconoció el silencio que se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Llegaste?

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Casi. Estoy recogiendo mi maleta.

—Oh~¿Me trajiste algo de Nueva York?

—No lo sé. Tendrás que descubrirlo cuando llegue.— Hajime se puso una mano en el bolsillo para esperar a que salieran las maletas. Un par de personas se pusieron a sus lados, pegándose a él para estar enfrente. Los americanos tenían costumbres desastrosas.

—Ya quiero verte.— Confesó Oikawa, quien apenas había dejado la maleta en el sillón de su casa y así, Hajime olvidó a los estadounidenses groseros que lo empujaron. No necesitaba nada más para motivarse a llegar.

—Yo también.—

Oikawa y Hajime colgaron el teléfono. Lo pegaron al pecho, cerca del corazón. Sinceridad, la apertura de sus bocas para echar por ahí todo el cariño que se juraban les había traído mucha satisfacción. Cada quien trabajaba en lo que amaban pero también hallaron algo más en el corazón del otro.  _"Hasta el fin del mundo"_  como se lo prometieron el día que se casaron. La relación que habían construido juntos había dado frutos y todos los días se convencían que esta vida había aprendido a moldearlos para que embonaran así: con la perfección que los cristales de azúcar en el café. 

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia <3 espero que la disfrutaran. Me encantó escribir a este par de mensos y tbh quería hacerles justicia. No me odien por haber hecho tanto drama jeje.  
> Confío en seguir trabajando mucho estos días para sacar más y más historias. Síganme en mis redes para que estén enterados. 
> 
> ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


End file.
